


Drawn to you like a magnet

by Sima11



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-29
Updated: 2018-12-12
Packaged: 2019-05-15 08:21:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 20
Words: 63,335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14786879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sima11/pseuds/Sima11
Summary: Octavia had only one serious relationship. After tragic events, she decided to put aside her love life and focus on her job and studies. One night after being literally dragged by her friends to the Club, she finds herself attracted to a girl for the first time ever in her entire life. From that moment on, Niylah turns Octavia's life upside down as she goes through a journey of self discovery and love.





	1. Let's go party

**Author's Note:**

> Octavia Blake is a second year resident at NewYork-Presbyterian along with Raven Reyes. They both studied in med school at Columbia and they have been best friends since middle school along with Clarke Griffin. 
> 
> Clarke studied Art at NYU and now works in an Art Gallery downtow New York like she's always dreamed of.

Being a Resident was really time and energy consuming for both Raven and Octavia. If they weren't in the ER or running down the corridor, they spent most of their time either in the library and in an on-call room studying. Clarke was barely seeing them so a few weeks ago she convinced them that it was about damn time that three of them to go out and have a fun night like they used to before they started working at the Hospital.

As she heard the door open, Clarke glanced up and locked her eyes with Raven's. « Hey babe! » She grinned.

« I'm dead!!!! My feet are killing me. » Raven growled as she closed the door « Where’s O. ? » Clarke asked, seeing no sign of her friend.

« I saw her on my way out. She said she was just gonna check up on a patient and come staight home.» Raven replied, crashing on the sofa next to clarke.

« I hope she won’t be late again. She needs to bring that fine ass of hers soon so we can decide on what to wear tonight. » Clarke said, going through her portfolio.

« Shit !!! I totally forgot about tonight. » Raven jolted

« Please don’t tell me you want to cancel !!!! » Clarke pouted

« Ha! When does Raven Reyes ever miss a chance to get wasted and luckily laid ? »

Clarke burst out laughing, she was about to speak when she heard the door fly open.

« Hello Bitches ! » Octavia shouted as she came in.

« Babyyy !!! We were talking about tonight’s party and clarkey here's been waiting for you so we can all get ready. »

« No way in hell i’m going out tonight. I’m fucking exhausted all i wanna do is take a freaking shower and sleep for 12 hours. I’ve been up on my feet since yesterday literally!! » Octavia growled, throwing her bag on the floor and pushing Clarke to sit beside her.

Even if the girls had another couch and two armchairs, they loved to sit all together at that specific one. Even if most of the time they pushed each other and mainly bickered about who’s taking most of the space they still loved it, It was their favorite couch.

« Come on O., we’ve planned this like two ago and we didn’t go out since ages !! » Clarke said, with a pleading tone.

« Let’s leave it for another time... I'm really tired!! » Octavia replied, stretching her sore legs on the table.

« Oh fuck off Blake, we're all tired!! I just pulled a 16 straight hours shift and i'm definitely not bailing out!!» Raven growled, glaring at her friend

« Please O,.!! And we all have the day off tomorrow so i’ll be the perfect night for us to party and enjoy the hangover at home. Plus, i've already told the guys that we were coming.

« Griffin got a point O. we can’t cancel now. And look at this poor soul here she's so desperate to go out and so are we. We haven’t had fun since Bellamy’s Birthday and that was like months ago... How sad is that? » Raven said, pointing at Clarke who was making puppy eyes to Octavia.

« Ughhhhh !! I hate you both...» Octavia growled, jumping out of the sofa she walked towards her room.

« Where are you going ? » Clarked asked.

« I'm going to hope in the shower, you better start getting ready before i change my mind. »

« Awesome!!! » Clarke grinned

After spending nearly two hours to get ready, the girls drove to Brooklyn to join their friends at the Ark which was their favorite spot to party. That was no coincidence, the Club belonged to Miller's family. And since it was run by him, he always booked them the best tables and made sure they had the best cocktails and drinks.


	2. Murphy's Sister

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okey guys, here's Chapter 2... It's a bit longer !

« Who’s coming by the way ? » Raven asked Clarke, getting out of the cab.

« I asked miller to get us our usual table so he’s probably there already. Jasper’s in which means Monty is in too, and um, i called Murphy but he told me that his sister just came home so he's not he can make it. » Clarke replied.

Once the security guard at the entrance saw the three girls coming his way he greeted them and opened the door for them. Gustus was a big tall man, who scared them the first time they saw him but once they started going frequently to the club they got to know him more and see how nice and charming he can be.

« Hola Gusssss ! » Raven greeted him.

« Good evening beautiful ladies... Have a fun night !! » He said, smiling back at the girls who entered the club excitedly.

« Ok girls you go get settled... I’m gonna go get us some drinks and i’ll join you. » Raven shouted before vanishing in the crowd.

« Is she over excited or is it just me ? Dear Lord, We didn’t even have a drink yet ! » Octavia Looks over her shoulder and asks clarke who looks back at her

« Cheer up babe!! This is going to be an awesome night... Now come on let’s go find Nate. » Clarke replied, a wide grin on her face

The two girls made their way upstairs to the VIP lounge and immedialy saw the guys sitting around their usual table.

« Bonsoir Ladies ! » Miller greeted the girls

« Hey Nathan, how are you doing? » Clarke grinned, hugging him.

« Awesome now that you girls are here. » He replied, pulling Octavia in for a hug

« Hey It's good to see you!! » Octavia smiled, hugging him back

« Where’s Raven ? » Monty asked, scanning the room

« Where do you think? She's at the bar. » Octavia replied, rolling her eyes

« She’s starting the party without me!! I’m gonna go find her and bring you giys drinks right away!! » Miller said, walking away.

« So how is work Doctor Blake ? » Monty asked Octavia who almost looked unhappy to be here.

« You know... same old, same old!! Exhausting but still very worth it.»

Monty was about to reply when Clarke cut him off « Let’s not talk about work tonight my friends, shall we ? We are here to have fun and forget about our dear adult life. »

« Amen to that ! » Jasper shouted, holding up his beer.

A few moments later, Raven and Nathan came back with Tequila shots and a bottle of Vodka.

« Let's get this party started !!! » Raven shouted enthusiastically before taking a shot.

The group of friends started drinking and chatting, once they finished their Tequila shots Miller and Raven started dancing and soon were joined by Jasper. Octavia, Clarke and Monty remained at the table sipping their beers and laughing at their friends who danced ridiculously.

« You Traitors are having fun without me. » Murphy growled, showing up out of nowhere.

« John you made it ! » Clarke jumps out of her seat, hugging him.

« Those three over there are the traitors... As for us we were quietly enjoying our drinks.» Monty said, greeting his friend As she watched her friends greeting,

Octavia noticed a tall girl standing not far behind John and looking around the club. She couldn't help but to think how beautiful she was and wondered who she might be.

« Earth to Octavia !!!! Helloooo ! » John shouted, snapping his fingers

« Oh hey sorry i didn't hear you!! » Octavia rambled, clearly lost in her thoughts

« Yeah no shit!! It's good to see you though Blake. It's been a while !! »

« It's good to see you too. » She smiled, hugging him back.

She slowly drifted her eyes to see if the girl was still there and was surprised when she saw her looking at her with a fond smile.

« So guys this my sister Niylah, she just came back from a long ass trip and we need to get her drunk tonight!! » Murphy grinned, stepping aside and pointing his sister.

Niylah chuckled. « Take it easy little bro!! »

« Hey Niylah, i'm Clarke. It's nice to finally meet you ! » Clarke said, greeting her

« Yeah pleasure meeting you, i’m Monty. » Monty said, waving at her

« Clarke, Monty, ok... Nice meeting you too ! And sorry to barge in on you like that. » Niylah smiled

Octavia nodded with a smile. Suddently she felt like she couldn't talk.

« Please don't say that!! You’re very welcome to join us, it's a real pleasure!! » Clarke said, a wide smile on her face

« Thank you Clarke! » Niylah smiled, as turned to look at Octavia. « Hi, how are you doing ? »

« Hi i'm good thanks, how are you? Um, sorry i'm Octavia!! » Octavia muttered, cursing herself for rambling

Niylah chuckled. « Pleasure to meet you Octavia, i'm Niylah ! »

« Pleasure is mine.» Octavia replied, smiling shyly.

« Where are the others ? » John asked, looking around

« They were over there dancing but i don't see them now. Raven is pretty wasted along with Nate and Monty » Clarke replied, chuckling

« I’m gonna go look for them and bring some more drinks. Next round on me !!! » Murphy said, walking away

« Wait i'll go with you!! » Clarke said, jumping out of her seat to follow him

« Ladies if you'll excuse me... I’m gonna head to the men’s room ! » Monty said as he tried to stand up.

As her walked away he hit a table and almost fell which made Octavia and Niylah laugh.

« Is he gonna be alright ? » Niylah said, chucked.

« Yeah he'll be fine!! » Octavia replied, a shy smile on her face.

It was just the two of them left at the table and Octavia couldn't figure out why she was feeling intimidated out of the sudden.

« So Octavia, right? » Niylah said, gazing at the girl.

« Yeah, right ! » Octavia muttered.

« That's a very beautiful name. I've never heard of it before but i like ! » Niylah said, smiling fondly

« Thank you. » Octavia replied, smiling

Never taking her eyes of Octavia, Niylah remained silent as she smiled back at the girl sitting in front of her.

At that exact moment, Octavia felt a jolt of electricity that shot through her abdomen. The way Niylah gazed at her with such an intensity made her entire body tremble and felt caught off guard by all those feelings and quickly looked away to avoid eye contact with Niylah.

" What the hell is happening to you... Get your fucking shit together!!!" She mentally cursed herself.

She couldn't understand what was going on with her and felt stupid for not being able to have a simple conversation like a normal people do. She was generally confident and never got intimidated by anyone. She’s a Doctor for God’s Sake and talking to people is her thing but there was something about this girl, her eyes, the way she looked at her and smiled at her, she didn't quiet figured it yet but she knew for sure that there was something about her that had gotten under her skin. And that freaked her out !

Octavia snapped out of her thoughts when she heard Raven's voice near her. She was greeting Niylah as did Nathan and Jasper.

The night flew by and the group of friends got to know more about John’s sister as they all chatted, danced and enjoyed endless drinks. Octavia couldn't help herself from glancing at Niylah whenever everybody was busy drinking or laughing. To her suprise everytime she did, she found the girl looking at her too, with the same intense gaze and fond smile she gave her when she first got here. She wondered if the girl might be into her but at some point, Octavia managed to convince herself that it was just the alcohol that made imagine things and act weird all night and that Niylah was probably just being nice.

As they were about to say their goobyes, Clarke suggested to have a dinner party next weekend over the girl's place to which everybody agreed on immediatly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think i'll stop here for now, It's 6:30 am over here .. haven't slept yet haha  
> I wanted to add more scenes between them and maybe even another chapter but i kept it general mainly because i'm tired and lacking sleep :D  
> It's definitely going to be a slow burn, but a it'll be worth it.  
> So if you like my story so far please let me know.. Thank youuu for reading !!!


	3. Unkown Number

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here you guys... it's 6:20 am here and i just finished Chapter 3.  
> Took me the whole night to write it but it was worth it.  
> Enjoy !

The girls got home around 3 a.m, Raven was pretty much wasted and crashed immediatly on the sofa, Octavia couldn’t believe that she was already snoring. After wishing her a good night, Clarke was unable to walk properly but still she tried to make her way to her bedroom. Not long after, Octavia got into hers and laid down on her bed, not even bothering the get changed. She was hammered and all she wanted to do is sleep but her brain has decided otherwise. Her mind started wandering again and she found herself thinking about the girl she met earlier, with those green eyes and piercing look, and that smile… She could swear it was the sweetest smile she’s ever seen.

« Ughhh fucking SLEEEEEP Octavia !!!! » She mentally cursed herself and shifted to her side. As she laid flat on her stomach, she threw a pillow over her head hoping that it'll stop it from spinning. It took her about twenty minutes to finally sleep. 

Waking up with a headache was the part she hated the most about being hangover, Octavia couldn’t get herself to move from the bed. It was the morning already and she heard her two friends talking in the living room. She was surprised that Raven didn’t barge into the room already to wake her up before she gets enough sleep. She tried to get up but she got dizzy and immediatly wondered why she got that drunk at the first place... " Yeah for the fun they said " she muttered to herself as she laid back down. After checking out the time on her phone, she decided to go back to sleep since it was only 10:15 a.m and it was too early for her to wake up. 

After what seemed like hours of sleeping, Octavia woke up to sound of Raven talking out loud like usual, she seemed to be on the phone with someone. She couldn’t help but enjoy the smell of something being cooked though, and blessed Clarke for that. The blonde girl mainly took care of the kitchen’s matters as she was a good cook, a damn good one actually. Octavia shifted to her side looking for her phone to see if she had any notifications and check out her Instagram to see her friends story's. Scrolling down, she noticed a received message from a phone number that she didn't recognize and decided to check it out. 

10:48 am - Unknow Number : Hey there, It’s Niylah ! I’ve asked Johny to give me your phone number, hope you don’t mind :)

Octavia smiled when she saw who it was from and couldn't help to feel a rush running through her chest while reading the text. She quickly added the phone number to her contacts then texted back the girl.

1:56pm – Octavia : Hi Niylah, Of course i don’t mind… Sorry for replying this late.. I was asleep !!  
02:01 pm – Niylah : No worries, how are you feeling ?  
02:03 pm – Octavia : Like i was hit by a train :/  
02:03 pm – Niylah : Haha I figured Much!  
02:04 pm – Octavia : I can’t even get out of my bed !!  
02:06 – Niylah : How would you feel about going out for a walk, get some fresh air and maybe have a cup of tea or coffee after ? The weather is Marvelous today !

Octavia's eyes widened as she read the text. She was surprised that the girl that she just had met was already asking her out. " Does she wanna see me again ? Oh Shut it!!! Don't get ahead of yourself Idiot. ". She said to herself as she wondered if the girl was really asking her out or she was just being friendly. Octavia didn't reply immediatly since it took her a few minutes to process. She wanted to say yes but at the same time she didn’t wanna seem eager to go out. She thought that she probably looked like shit with the hangover and also the long shifts she had this week and that she still hadn't recovered from. Thus, Octavia didn't fancy the idea of Niylah seeing her for the second time in her worst shape.

02:13 pm – Octavia : I don’t know, i’m really tired i don’t feel like going out today..I just wanna stay home and rest.  
02:15 pm – Niylah : Oh, yeah sure ! Maybe another time then.   
02:16 pm – Octavia : Definitely !!  
02:30 pm – Octavia : So what are you up to now ?  
02:35 pm – Niylah : Just doing some writing and going through my emails.  
02:36 pm – Octavia : What are you writing ? A Novel ?

She found herself eager to talk to Niylah and know more about her, about her work and what she liked to do in her free time. As she waited for girl to reply, she saw the door fly open and Raven coming in out of nowhere and jumping straight on her bed.

« It’s time to wake up Blake !!!! » Raven shouted   
« The fuck Raven !!! You scared the crap out of me !!! » Octavia jolted   
« Clarke didn’t let me near your room since we woke up but It’s time to get that fine ass of yours out of bed. Come on, Clarke is making Lasagna !!!! » Raven said, jumping on the bed and straddling Octavia which made her drop her phone.  
« How is it even possible for you to be this energetic after the amount of alcohol you ingested yesterday ?? » Octavia growled as she fought to push away her friend and get her phone.  
« What can i say ? It’s my genes baybeh !! I’m a natural ha! » Raven smirked, not letting her friend move and hugging her.  
« I swear i tried my best to keep her from waking you up but you know her!! » Clarke rolled her eyes and she approched Octavia's bed. /> « It’s fine i was already awake anyways, thanks though. » Octavia replied, still fighting Raven to get out of her hold.  
« Lunch is ready, let’s go eat !! » Clarke informed, laughing at her two friends who always fought like little siblings.   
« Did i hear food ?? Alright enough, vamos a comer Sexy Blake » Raven jumped out of bed after kissing Octavia on her forehead and walking out to the living room.  
« Come on ! Let’s go eat, it’s gonna get cold. » Clarke smiled, stretching out her arm to help Octavia out of bed.

Octavia held Clarke's hand and got out of bed and hugged her. She told her friend that she'll join them in a bit as she made her way to the bathroom. A few moments later, Octavia came back to her room and quickly cheked her phone. 

02:40 pm – Niylah : Haha no not a Novel, not yet anyway !! It’s all work related.

Her heart skipped a beat when she saw that she has received the text 25 minutes ago and immediatly felt bad for not answering Niylah on time, She damned Raven for that and quickly wrote her a message.

03 :08 pm – Octavia : Hey sorry for replying this late again !! Raven came into my room to wake me up and i got busy talking to the girls.  
She instantly received a text to her surprise.  
03 :09 p.m – Niylah : It’s fine really ! You don’t have to apologize every time you don’t answer on time lol.  
03 :10 p.m – Octavia : Yes but still, i really didn’t mean to...  
03 :11 p.m – Niylah : Don’t worry about it, you can text me whenever you are available.  
03 :13 p.m – Octavia : Alright !! I have to go now, the girls are waiting for me to have lunch. Well Raven is probably not haha I’ll text you later, yeah ?  
03 :14 p.m – Niylah : Sure, no problem ! Talk to you later, and say Hi to the girls for me.  
03 :15 p.m – Octavia : Thanx !! Will do, laters.

Octavia put her phone on charge and joined her friends. Walking out of her room she couldn't stop the smile that spread on her face.

« O. Hurry up i’ve been waiting for you » Clarke said as soon as she saw her friend.  
« Why are you smiling like that ? » Raven asked, staring at her.  
Of course Raven didn't wait for her and was already eating.   
« How can i not smile to this exquisite smell of lasagna ? » Octavia grinned, spreading her arms as she inhaled.

The three girls started eating and chatting as enjoyed their meal. They thanked Clarke once again for always taking care of them. Clarke and Raven were pretty excited for the dinner party and couldn't wait the next weekend to be here already. 

Not long after they decided to chill on their favorite couch and watch TV. It took them about an hour, just like usual, to finally decide on watching Grey’s Anatomy. Throughout thiewhole time Octavia couldn’t help but to think if Niylah might have texted her, and found herself more than once wondering what the girl was doing. As the second episode came to an end, she got up and made her way to her room to fetch her phone. After checking it out and finding no message, she felt a little bit disappointed as she was really hoping to text with the girl again. She took her phone and went back to the living room to wacth the show. After a little while, Octavia decided to text Niylah since she wasn't hearing back from her. 

07:06 pm – Octavia : Hey. Did you go out for that walk after all ?

After what felt like an eternity her phone finally buzzed, she immediatly checked it out.

07 :52 pm – Niylah : Yes i did, i just got home actually. Feeling better ?

She waited a couple ofminutes before texting her back. She was feeling silly for doing that but she didn’t wanna seem eager to answer either.

07 :58 pm – Octavia : Still tired but no headache, so it’s all good !!  
08 :00 pm – Niylah : I’m glad to hear that :)  
08 :02 pm – Octavia : So where did you go ?  
08 :04 pm – Niylah : I went to Central Park for a walk then i met up with a friend and had coffee together. What about you, what did you do this whole time ? 

Octavia felt a tug while reading her text, she stopped at the word friend. And she started wondering about that mysterious Friend ? is it Like a friend/friend ? Or a Friend/Girlfriend ? Or Maybe a Friend/Boyfriend !!! Octavia Couldn’t help but to feel a little bit disapointed for not being the friend with whom Niylah went out and had coffee. "See i told you to calm your tits!! She was only being friendly no need to make such a big deal out of it" She mentally told herself.

« Why are you staring at your phone ? » Clarke asked, looking at her friend.  
« Nothing i’m just scrolling down my instagram. » Octavia replied, trying to sound nonchalant.  
« You sure you’re ok? You seem off. » Clarke asked again, clearly not convinced by her friend's answer.  
« Yeah i’m just tired and i have a early shift tomorrow » Octavia said, assuring her friend  
« Ughh don’t even remid me of that, i’m starting my rounds at 6 a.m. » Raven scoffed, hoping out of the sofa  
« Where are you going ? » Clarke asked « I’m gonna go grap something to eat ...I’m hungry!! » Raven shouted back from the kitchen  
« Wanna eat something ? » Clarke asked  
« Nah i’m good, thanks babe. » Octavia replied, her eyes still focused on the phone.  
« Alright, i’m gonna go eat something too, don’t mind to hold on the show ? » Clarke asked, standing up.   
« Sure, i’ll wait for you guys! » 

Once she was alone, Octavia took her phone and texted back Niylah. 

08 :30 pm : Octavia : Hope you had a good time. For me nothing much really... Just chilling and watching TV with the girls.  
08 :32 pm – Niylah : Sounds cool !! I did have fun but it would’ve been better if we’ve met though.

Octavia kept staring at that message, she couldn’t follow once again… What was that supposed to mean ? Didn’t she go out with her friend ? Why she would say that ? She thought that was the perfect time to know more about that friend.

08 :35 pm - Octavia : What about your friend ?  
08 :36 pm – Niylah : What about her ?

"Her... Interseting ! " She thought to herself. 

08 :37 pm – Octavia : Didn’t you have fun with her ?  
08 :38 pm – Niylah : Haha well it’s not same …  
08 :38 pm – Octavia : What do you mean ?

« Let’s finish that episode before we head to bed shall we ? » Raven said as she walked back to the living room.  
« Alright!! » Octavia replied, starting back the show.

08:40pm – Niylah : Well i was hoping i’ll get to see you and get to know you more.  
08:42pm – Octavia : Why is that ?  
08:43pm – Niylah : Well we didn’t have much time to talk yesterday you know...  
08:46 pm – Octavia : Yeah, but why do you wanna get to know me more ?  
08:48 pm – Niylah : There’s something about you... I don’t know, let’s say you’re an intersting person.  
08:52 pm – Octavia : Oh so i was interesting until i told i couldn’t go out then you found another interesting person to meet up with. 08:56 pm – Niylah : Haha No, i already told you it’s not the same. I met up with a friend, her name is Lexa. And just for the record, she’s my bestfriend ! ;)

Octavia felt suddently embarassed and stupid for saying for she said. She felt that Niylah was reading her mind, specially when she specified the nature of the relationship she had with that "friend" she met up with.

09:01 pm – Octavia : Good, i’m glad you have a bestfriend called Lexa.

Octavia cursed herself and mentally rolled her eyes for sending that text. "Why the fuck are you acting like a teenager ?" 

« Girls i’m off to bed » Octavia said, standing up   
« The episode is almost over, you don’t wanna finish it first ? » Clarke asked, glancing up at her.  
« Nah i’m exhausted, i’ll watch the rest of it later !!» Octavia replied as she kissed good night her friends.  
« Wake me up tomorrow, alright Love ? » Raven said as she slapped Octavia's ass.  
« I’ll try to remember that! » Octavia said, smirking at her friend.  
« Good night sweety, see you tomorrow. » Clarke said, chuckling at her friends.

She wasn’t really sleepy, she just wanted to be alone. She wasn’t ready to tell the girls that she’s been texting with Niylah, Raven would probably make a big deal out of it and tease her all day about it. She wanted to wait until she figures out what that was really about. She knew that deep down, she was kind of intruigued and interested by the girl and it was really nice to chat with her but she was still confused and didn't exactly know what to make of it. 

" How can i be attracted to someone that i barely know ?! What attracted !! What the hell are you talking about Octavia !! You’ve never been with a girl before!!! That is none sense. Get it together you idiot... For all you know she’s not into girls ... Hell you're not even into girls, are you ?!! " She thought to herself, confusion was seriously starting to get the best of her. .

Octavia laid down in the her bed and took her phone still feeling embarassed.

09:03 pm – Niylah : Haha You’re very funny Octavia, and smart ;)

" What the fuck? She completetly dodged what i said!!! Wait is she flirting with me ? " She wondered 

09:17 pm – Octavia : Thanx for the compliment.  
09:20 pm – Niylah : Sure thing !  
09:21 pm – Octavia : So i’m about to go to sleep…  
09:22 pm – Niylah : Already ?  
09:23 pm – Octavia : Yeah i have an early shift tomorrow so i need to rest.  
09:25 pm – Niylah : Alright ! What time will you finish tomorrow ?  
09:27 pm - Octavia : I usually have a 12 to 16 hours shift. I’m starting tomorrow at 6 a.m, so maybe around 8 p.m or before by any luck.  
09:30 pm – Niylah : Wow ! You have a very tight schedule.  
09:32 pm - Octavia : Yeah i spend most of my time at the hospital actually !!  
09:33 pm – Niylah : I wonder when i’ll get to see you…  
09 :35 pm – Octavia : So that’s why you’ve been asking huh ?  
09:36 pm – Niylah : Well is it that bad that i wanna see you again ?  
09 :36 pm – Octavia : No, not at all !  
09:37 pm – Niylah : So ?  
09 :40 pm – Octavia : Maybe we can have lunch together tomorrow ?  
09:41 pm – Niylah : Sure, i’d love that.  
09:41 pm – Octavia : I only have an hour though !  
09:42 pm – Niylah : I can work with that. So what time should we meet ?  
09:44 pm – Octavia : Depends on when i’ll be free, i’ll text you tomorrow to let you know what time.  
09:47 pm – Niylah : Alright, i have a meeting tomorrow at 9:30 am so i’ll be free aroud 12pm. Just let me know where you wanna meet and i’ll join you.  
09:48 pm – Octavia : I usually eat at the cafeteria with Raven or my other co-workers but we can go to a mexican restaurant not far from the hospital.  
09:50 pm – Niylah : Sure, just send the address and you’ll find me there.  
09:51 pm – Octavia : Alright, i’m gonna go to sleep now...  
09:52 pm – Niylah : Okay !! Have a good night and see you tomorrow.  
09:55 pm – Octavia : Thanks, i must say… It’s been nice talking to you today.  
09:58 pm – Niylah : I feel the same way, i’m glad i’ve texted you.  
09:01 pm – Octavia : Well thanks for texting me :))  
09:04 pm – Niylah : My pleasure ! Go to sleep now, text me when you wake up.  
09:05 pm – Octavia : Roger that Ma’am ! haha Good night :))

Octavia put her phone on charge and shiftedto the other sime. A wide smile on her smile, she felt nervous at the idea of seeing Niylah tomorrow. She had to admit that she was caught off guard by herself when she told the girl that they can have lunch together but she was really excited to see her again. She felt more and more intrigued by the girl and wanted to see her beautiful smile and to hear that soothing voice of hers. Not long after Octavia fell asleep thinking about Niylah.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That's it for Today!  
> I really enjoyed the texting part between our Lovebirds to be.. I will too!  
> Let me know what you think :))


	4. Home Sweet Home

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's a Chapter with Niylah POV.
> 
> Thought it would be nice to get to know her more before any development with Octavia.
> 
> Enjoy !

It’s been 2 years that she’s been away !

2 years that she hasn’t seen her family nor her friends. She missed NEW YORK and above all she missed being home. She travels a lot due to her work, but that was the first time she stayed this long away. Following her mother's step, she took charge of the family foundation. The foundation consisted of providing humanitarian Aids and funding different NGOs over the country. Niylah comes from a very wealthy family but she never took than for granted, on the contrary that gave her a purpose to fulfill and she took it as an opportunity and a mean to help others in need. She has always been ivolved in charity work since she was a teenager, so after graduating from College she started working with her mother but it didn’t take her long to launch her own projects supporting children, education and healthcare overseas.

After spending three months in Africa providing all the help she could give to the children in need and meeting up with different NGOs that support education and human rights and are in critical need of funding and small grants, she decided that it was time for her to go back home. 

It was aroud noon when her plane landed in JFK Airport, after going through customs she sees her brother waiting for her at Terminal, clearly busy with his phone. She decided to sneak up on him.

« Hey little bro ! » Niylah approaching her brother and greeting him enthusiastically.  
« Niylah, you’re here » He jumps out at her hugging her very tightly.  
« Seems like it » She chuckles.  
« OMG !! Look at that Tan » John looks at his sister who looked thinner than before she left.  
«Haa ! It’s very sunny over there » Niylah says while throwing an arm over her brother who was a bit shorter than her.  
« Come on, let’s go home… Everybody is waiting for you and i’m starving » John helps his sister out with her luggage and get to the car to get home.

It took them about an hour to get home, when they’ve arrived Niylah’s parents were waiting for her and they seemed very happy to see her again. Her mom got emotional just like usual and it took them about half an hour to calm her down. Niylah’s bestfriend Lexa was there too and was more than excited to have her friend back. They all had lunch together, and laughed and asked Niylah to tell about how the trip was and about all the places she visited.

She was very happy to be back home and be surrounded by so much love. She didn’t really think she would miss her family and friends this much. They’ve spent the afternoon sipping wine, talking and catching up. She told them how humbled and blessed she felt by meeting so many people and getting to know those children who thought were so bright and optimistic for a better life despite the circumstances they’ve lived in. 

A few days have gone by she was still feeling jet lagged since she didn’t have much rest. She’s a very active person and she instantly came back to work. 

« Hey i was looking for you, What are you up to ? » John says entering the office they had in the house  
« Just checking out some emails, how was your day ? » Niylah answers her brother who just got home  
« Ya know, same old shit ! You have anything planned tonight ? » John replies nonchalantly while sitting on one of the chairs  
« No not really, you have someting in mind ? » Niylah closes her computer and focus her attention on John  
« Well some of my friends are meeting up later tonight at the Ark, it’s a club. Thought maybe you’d wanna go out for a drink » John replies  
« I don’t know, i feel like staying in tonight and sleeping early for once » She said smiling  
« To hell sleeping !! Come on, let’s have some fun, it’s been a while we didn’t go out» John asks  
« What about your friends, is it alright if i barge in ? » Niylah asks her brother not wanting to intrude his group of friends  
« Yeah they’re cool, you’ll totally love them. Plus i always talk about you and they can’t wait to see my famous sister » John replies standing up and smiling to his sister  
« Ohh that’s cute, come give me a kiss » Niylah says chuckling and trying to get hold of her little brother.  
« Fuck offf !! I’m gonna go get ready » John jumps out of the chair and almost runs out of the office  
« Let’s go eat something before we join them yeah ? » Niylah says laughing following her brother  
« Your treat ? » John replies smirking  
« Yeah ! Just get moving, i’m hungry !! » She glares at him

After having pizza at one of Niylah’s favorite spots, they drove to the Ark. It was located in one of the old fashioned buildings of Brooklyn, it looked trendy though and very frequented. After John greeted a very big and tall security guard he seemed to know they got in immedialtly. Niylah was checking out the place when her brother asked her to follow him after he saw where his friends were sitting. 

They’ve approched the table where there was two girls laughing with a guy, that’s when she heard her brother shout : « Traitors !!!!! Having fun without me » 

« John you made it ! » A blonde girl jumps at him and hug him.

While her brother was greeting his friends, her attention was more focused on the other girl who was still sitting at her place. She caught her sight and couldn’t take her eyes of her. She was wearing a black dress, her hair was tied up which showed plenty of skin to Niylah pleasure. She thought the girl was very attractive. 

The said girl seemed interested by her, probably just wondering who she was since she was looking at her as well. For a second, it felt like it was just the two of them but soon she came to reality when she heard her brother shouting a name and trying to get the attention of the brunette.

She tried to get hold of herself and took her eyes off the girl to greet the blonde girl who’s name was Clarke, she seemed very nice and cheerful. After settling in the table, she sat in front of the brunette who’s name was Octavia. Octavia, she kept saying in her mind thinking how beautiful it was just like the girl in front of her. 

After Jasper went to the bathroom, it was just the two of them so Niylah took the opportunity to talk to Octavia it was unfortunatly brief since the others came back not long after. Throughout the night she got to know more about John’s friends and what they do in life. She really enjoyed their company just like her brother said, specially Raven who made her laugh with her jokes, they got along pretty quickly. She really appreciated how the girl was spontanious and easy-going. 

But above all she couldn’t keep herself from looking at Octavia that seemed very chill and layed back, not as wild as Raven or Clarke, even though she was drinking as much as her friends, She really liked how chill and happy she looked and couldn’t help but to smile to her whenever she catches her eye. Niylah found herself surprinsingly attracted to the brunette and then she decided she would do anything to get to know her more. But unfortunatly she didn’t really have the chance too since everybody was loud and the place wasn’t really the best envrironment to get to know someone closely but rather party, have fun and mostly get drunk. So she thought she’ll have to let things flow for now and enjoy the night with her little brother and his friends.

Niylah woke up the morning after around 6:51 am, she wasn’t feeling hangover because she didn’t drink much, since she was the one driving back home. She went to the workout room, switched on the treadmill and started running. After finishing her morning routine she took a shower, dressed up then went to John’s room.

« Wake up sleepyhead !! » Niylah said entering the room and pressing the button the open the curtains  
« What the hell what are you doing ? » John shouts at his sister  
« Come on let’s have breakfast, Mom is downstairs» Niylah says  
« Close the fucking curtains, ughhhh i can’t stand the light !!! » John grolws hiding his face between the pillows  
« Stop acting like a child and get your ass out of bed » Niylah demand pulling the cover that john was holding tight  
« Fine Fine !! You should’ve stayed in Africa » He growls once again  
« Low blow !! That’s what i get for wanting to spend some time with my little brother » Niylah pouts and fakes being upset

The two siblings went downstairs and entered the dining room. The table was already set, and they found their mother drinking her morning coffee and reading a newspaper.

« Morning Mom » Niylah greeted her mom by a kiss on her forehead  
« Hey sweety, how did you sleep ? » Her mother Catherine replied smiling to her daughter  
« Like a baby, i really missed my being home » Niylah responded her mother with a fond smile  
« We missed you too sweety…. Jonathan how come you’re awake this early ? » Catherine was surprised to see her son joining them for breakfast  
« Niylah ! » John growls glaring at his sister  
« Well i’m glad you’re here with us honey » Catherine smiles at her son

The family had breakfast together like good old times and they enjoyed each other’s company. Their mother left to work and the two siblings were left alone. They went outside to chill by the pool and enjoy the sunny morning.

« I’ve been meaning to ask… Do you have Octavia’s phone number ? » Niylas eyes her brother cautiously  
« Yeah ! Why ? » John turns to look at his sister surprised by the demand  
« Euuh Nothing ! Can i have it ? » she replies trying to sound nonchalant  
« You didn’t answer me… » John smirks at his sister knowing where this conversation was going  
« Don’t be a bitch about it, will you give to me or not ? » She growls  
« Of course i’ll give it to you ! But come on give me some dirt here » He replies smirking at her  
« Don’t get started !! » Niylah looks away trying to avoir being teased by her little brother  
« Alright Alright i’ll shup up for NOW » he replies emphasing on the NOW  
« Here » Niylah gives her brother her phone  
« Hehe you two would actually look good together » John chuckles while he looks for Octavia’s number on his phone.

After what seemed like an internity of silence, she nervously asked her brother : « Is she seeing someone ? » 

« Not that i know of, so you like her huh ? » John chukles eying his sister with a knowing look

Niylah couldn’t help but to smile to hearing that Octavia was probably single.

« None of your business » She responds trying to ignore her brother  
« Like hell it isn’t, you know you can’t avoid this topic for long ! » John says smirking at his sister and enjoying how nervous she looked  
« I haven’t even talked to her yet so there is no topic to talk about » Niylah turn to look at John  
« Well what are you waiting for, you’ve got her number, haven't you! » He replies still with that smirk on his face.

John stands up suddenly from where he was laying and jumps in the pool. Niylah smiles at what her brother just said. She was glad she’s back, she really missed being home and missed hanging out with her little brother. She decides to text Octavia then not long after joins her brother in the pool. 

The two siblings spent the morning together at home, swimming, bickering, teasing each other and catching up just like old times. John told his sister what he’s been up to, after graduating from Wharton School he worked at the family business, at his father’s real estate development company. But that lately he’s been working on a deal to purchase 50% stake of a luxuous hotel in Manhattan and therefore launch his own business. Niylah was so proud of her brother, she felt bad for being away for so long though… Thinking about how much she missed out, not being able to see her brother grow up and become the man he is today, but she told herself that it’s never too late… That she was back now and she was gonna make the most of it.

Niylah was on her way to the office when she heard her phone buzz, she checks it out.

1:56pm – Octavia : Hi Niylah, Of course i don’t mind… Sorry for replying this late.. I was asleep !!

She smiles to the text and tells herself that it was about time for the girl to respond. She quickly typed back a text before entering the office. She settled on the desk, switched on her computer and waited for a reply from Octavia. That’s when she asked her if she wanted to go out, she really wanted to see the brunette again but unfortunatly she wasn’t up for it. Not long after her phone started ringing and saw that it was her bestfriend calling.

« Lexa ! » Niylah greeted her friend over the phone  
« Hello Beautiful ! Where are you ? » Lexa says enthusiastically  
« Well i’m fine thanx and you ? » Niylah chuckles at her friend for not even asking how she was  
« Haha yeah sorry i’m driving, i’m trying to make this quick » Lexa explains  
« Am i that unpleasant to talk to ? » Niylah asks teasing her friend  
« No way in hell babyyy ! Anyway i called to ask if you’re free later. I’m going downtown and i was wondering if you’d like to come along, grab a drink or something » Lexa replies  
« Sure i was gonna go out for a walk anyway. I’ll be in central park, shall we meet there ? » Niylah tells her friend about her plans for the afternoon  
« Yeah perfect, i’ll call you once i’m on my way there » Lexa replies  
« Alright, see you later » says Niylah  
« Byyyyyyyye !!! » Lexa says with a childish voice and hang up

Niylah chuckles at her friend, then goes to her room to change. She was really looking forward to meet with Lexa, they didn’t really have much time to catch up since Niylah came back home. After walking around the park for about an hour, she received a call from her friend to tell her where they’ll meet exactly. Niylah made her way to the east drive where she was supposed to meet with Lexa. Second after she saw her friend waiting for her.

« The sexiest of them all » She hears her friend shout when she sees her  
« Shut up ! » Niylah laughs and hugs her friend  
« Man i can’t believe you’re really here, i freaking missed you » Lexa hugs her even tighter  
« I am here for real, i missed you too like crazy » Niylah replies  
« Ok enough huging, don’t get used to it » LExa says pushing playfully her friend  
« Like you can resist not huging me » Niylah chuckles and smirks at her friend

The girls decided to go have coffee instead of grabing a drink thinking it was way too soon for that. They sat in a french café that they used to go to before Niylah travels. She really loved their coffee and specially their pastry. Lexa told Niylah what she’s been doing so far and how it wasn’t the same since she left, it was obvious that Lexa really missed but was trying all her best to not show it. She wasn’t really the kind of person who showed her feelings so she found that endearing and cute as hell. Niylah told her about her travel, the places she’s been to, and showed all the pictures she took in the different villages she visited and the schools she helped to built. Lexa was really happy to see her friend being all excited about what she’s accomplished overseas.

« So have you talked to Luna since you came back ? » Lexa asks her friend hesitantly  
« No i haven’t » Niylah replies  
« You haven’t talked to her at all this whole time ? » Lexa asks again  
« We did, we’ve exhanged a few emails and used to Videocall from times to times. But we haven’t talked in a while now » Niylah replies looking away  
« I see, will you call her ? » Lexa says cautiously not wanting to upset her friend since she didn’t know if the two have reconciled or not yet  
« I don’t know, i’m not sure. You know how things ended before i travel » Niylah replies looking back at Lexa  
« I know, but you’ll have to talk to her eventually.. I’m just saying » Lexa says  
« I don’t know Lex… I’m not sure i’m ready for that ! » Niylah replies clearly nervous about the idea of talking to her ex-girlfriend.  
« You’re going to meet eventually so it’s better if you talk it out before » Lexa says trying to explain her point of view  
« We’ll see, anyway let’s talk about something else... Shall we ? » Niylah says looking down at her cup of coffee

Lexa instantly changed the subject and told her friend that they needed to celebrate the fact that she was back home. Lexa said she’ll take care of everything and soon throw her the best party. Niylah wasn’t really much into parties but she was happy to be back and agreed to whatever her friends wants as long as it pleases her. The two friends left the café, said their goodbyes and left home.

While entering the house, Niylah checked her phone and saw that Octavia texted her. She didn’t hear the phone buzzing, she quickly types back a response and goes to the living room to greet her family. Niylah kept texing with Octavia while sitting in the living room with her parents, waiting for the diner to be ready. She was excited that Octavia agreed to meet with her, and couldn’t wait to have lunch with her tomorrow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here we go... Hope you liked this Chapter !
> 
> I enjoyed writing about her relationship with her little bro Johny and Lex :)))
> 
> I'm about to start on Chapter 5 so i might be updating later in the morning before i go to sleep, more to come... Stay tuned!!


	5. The mexican Restaurant

After shutting down the alarm for the third time, Octavia finally woke up around 5:10 am to get ready to go work. She jumped out of bed, went to the bathroom then headed to Raven’s room to wake her up. Raven started growling just like every morning when Octavia wakes her up, she then made her way to the kitchen to make them coffee. While waiting for the coffee, she takes out her phone to check it out, then wonders if she should text Niylah or not. She then quickly types a message and send it to her.

05:28 am – Octavia : Good morning, hope you slept well. I’m about to head to work, talk to you later.

« Hmmm Coffeeeee ! » Raven says entering the kitchen  
« Morning to you too » Octavia takes her eyes off the phone and looks at Raven  
« Hehe Good morning baybeh » Raven chuckles kissing Octavia’s temple who was now filling their coffee thermos  
« Did you sleep well ? » Octavia asks her friend  
« Like a rock, what about you ? » Raven’s asks while chekcking out her phone waiting for Octavia to finish  
« Good, here you go ! » Octavia replies handing Raven hercoffee thermos  
« Great… Thanx babe !! Ready to go ? » Raven grins at Octavia   
« Yupp, let’s go ! » Octavia replies  
Octavia and Raven left the house leaving Clarke asleep, luckily for them they didn’t live far from the hospital, it usually only takes them 10 minutes to get there. Once the girls arrived, they started their morning rounds. About an hour later, Octavia heard her phone buzz while she was checking out one of her patient’s Chart, she takes her phone out

07:09 am – Niylah : Morning beautiful ! I slept like a baby haha. Can’t wait to see you today…

Octavia smiles to Niylah's message and quickly texts her back

07:11 am – Octavia : I’m glad to hear that :) I’m looking forward to see you too.  
07:12 am – Niylah : Good ;) I’ll let you work, text me later what time you wanna meet and don’t forget the address.  
07 :13 am – Octavia : Okey ! Will do, laters :)

Octavia goes back to work smiling after the little exchange she just had with Niylah. It felt really nice to talk to her, she thought that she could really get used to it.

\------------------- 

Waking up to a message from Octavia really made Niylah’s day. After texting Octavia, she got out of bed and just like every morning went to workout room. After finishing her morning routine, Niylah had a quick breakfast then drove to work. She had a meeting that morning with some representatives of a foreign NGO. After finishing her meeting around 11:25am, Niylah went to her Mother’s office.

« Ah Niylah ! I was about to call you. How was the meeting ? » Catherine says when she sees her daughter entering her office  
« Good, they have a decent proposal, i asked Matthew to review the progam with them and get back to me with the final draft. You needed something ? » Niylah replies her sitting in one of the armchairs in front of her mother.  
« Fantastic ! Yes, it’s about our annual fundraiser, it’s going to be in few weeks. I want you to take charge of planning this year’s event » Catherine says smiling to her daughter  
« Isn’t that Indra’s job ? » Niylah asks her mom surprised by her demand.   
Indra was a close friend of the family, she was the head of Conference and Events service and the finance Department, and naturally she was the one who managed the charity events. She was amongst the first people to work for the foundation, and was very trustworthy. Niylah really appreciated her and liked working with her.  
« Yes, but this year’s event is very important and you know how much funds are in stake so i want it to be perfect… I would feel at ease if you keep an eye on everything » Catherine explains to her daughter  
« Alright, if you think that it’s for the best then i don’t mind to tag along » Niylah replies, taking her eyes off her mother to check out her phone

11:56 – Octavia : Here’s the link for the address. I’ll be there around 12:45pm. Good for you ?

« I already told Indra, she will be sending you an email with all the necessary details » The mother says looking at her daugther who was clearly distracted by her phone.

11 :57 – Niylah : Yeah perfect. You’ll find me there.

Niylah looks at her mother who was just smiling.

« Sorry ! I’ve got to go now, i’ll talk to Indra later when i come back okey ? » Niylah says   
« Sure, you have somewhere you need to be ? » Catherine asks  
« Yeah kinda » Niylah chuckles  
« And why are you blushing like that ? » Catherine teases her daughter  
« What ! I’m not !! » Niylah contest  
« I’m just kidding sweety » she says smiling  
« Off i go then ! I’ll see you later» Niylah chuckles standing and giving her mom a kiss  
« Goodbye sweety » Catherine says smiling to her daugther

Soon after that, Niylah drives off to the restaurant where she was supposed to meet with Octavia. The foundation was located in the upper east side so it wasn’t far from the hospital where Octavia worked. It didn’t take much to Niylah to, that’s why she liked to drive her motorcycle in the city. She could get wherever she wants easly and avoid traffic jam. After parking her motorcycle, Niylah crossed the road and stood right next the restaurant and waited for Octavia to show up.

\------------------- 

After finishing some paper work, Octavia made her way out the hospital. She was very excited and nervous at the same time to see Niylah. On her way out she texted Raven to let her know that she went out for lunch. Once she turned the corner of the street she immediatly saw Niylah standing up near the restaurant, her heart skipped a beat and she cursed herself for that. The girl didn’t see her coming since she was busy looking at her phone, Octavia kept staring at her … Amazed how Niylah looked even more beautiful than the last time she saw her. Then she decides to speak.

« Hey » Octavia says nervously  
« Hi there ! » says Niylah smiling and looking at Octavia’s outfit « Cute scrubs !! »   
« Euuh.. Yeah sorry i didn’t have much time to change » Octavia down almost embarassed  
« No i mean they look good on you, i think you look kinda sexy actually » Niylah chuckles trying to not make Octavia feel uncomfortable   
Octavia couldn’t help but to blush, she looks back at Niylah and chuckles nervously « Thank you, shall we go in ? »  
« Yes for sure, after you ! » Niylah moves aside and opens the door to the restaurant letting Octavia go in first

Octavia was starting to get more and more nervous, she cursed herself for that once again. She was trying to get herself to think that she was just having lunch with a bunch of friends. For all she knew that’s all it was.. Just a normal lunch between two friends. Maybe she was the one who’s making such a big deal out of it. Octavia snaps out of her thoughts when she hears Niylah talking to her.

« I’m sorry what ? » Octavia was now ashamed that she was so sunk by her thoughts that she missed what Niylah said. Don’t make a fool out of yourself!!! She thinks to herself.  
Niylah just smiles at her and politely asks again « I asked if you often come to this place…»   
« Yeah kinda, i usually come with Raven it’s her favorite place around » Octavia replies   
« Ah ! Maybe next time we can all have lunch together » Niylah says while checking out the restaurant

Octavia was surprised to hear that, she asked herself if Niylah was maybe more interested by Raven and she was trying to get to her. They did seem to get along very well the other night after all. She feels her inner self glaring at her saying don’t make a fool out of yourself, the girl clearly likes you or she would’ve asked her brother for Raven’s number at first place !

« Yeah, sure why not… We go sit there ? » Octavia replies pointing to a free table in the corner

Niylah followed Octavia and settled in front of her. The waitress soon brought them the Menus.

« So do you have any suggestions for me… What’s best here ? » Niylah takes her eyes off the menu and asks the girl in front of her  
« Euuh the Nachos are amazing, specially the one with Guacamole. They also make good tacos and very spicy quesadillas » Octavia replies trying to sum up what they have best  
« Well i guess i’ll take the Nachos with extra Guacamole and maybe some quesadillas. I’m actually very hungry » Niylah grinning like a child which Octavia found endearing  
« I’ll go with the Nachos too » Octavia finally puts the Menu aside and smiles back at Niylah 

Niylah calls the waitress and orders for both of them. Octavia was surprised to hear her speaking spanish with waitress. She seemed so confident, natural and sure of herself. And Oh God … That smile that never leaves her face… It made Octavia weak to her knees.

« So you speak spanish huh ? » Octavia asks instantly when Niylah looks back at her  
« Yeah ! I’ve learned a few languages over the years. They tend to be very useful when i travel. Plus, it’s the best way to learn more about others cultures. » Niylah replies with that low and confident voice again that Octavia found strangely soothing and very attractive  
« That’s nice. So you travel a lot ? » Octavia asks wanting to know more about the girl  
« Yes i do. I used to travel a lot within the country when i’ve just started working but not long after i was in charge of the overseas projects…Thus me travelling abroad and learning other languages » Niylah replies smiling at Octavia   
« Yeah Murphy, i mean John. Sorry… We usually call him Murphy ! Hmm he mentioned you were working in charity and humanitarian Aid, Right ? » Octavia rambles feeling embarrased for calling her brother by his family name  
« Murphy huh ? That’s funny. Well, let’s say that i oversee the different applications and requests that our Foundation receives on daily basis from NGO’s, charities or even people with projects to support causes like Education, human rights, access to healthcare, and on the other hand i try to find new contractors and obviously the money to provide grants and funding to NGO’s and those in need »  
« Wow, that’s really amazing… I think it’s such a noble thing to do » Octavia was really amazed by Niylah’s work   
«I feel blessed for having this opportunity to help others but at the end of the day, the most important thing is to make a positive difference and do some good in this world who clearly needs it » Niylah replies giving her a fond smile that made Octavia feel a little tickle traveling her stomach.

She was about to talk but the waitress showed up with the food and she couldn’t say what she was thinking right now, for a second she hated her for that. She wanted to tell Niylah that she thinks they both had the same perception and purpose in life, her choosing medicine was mainly to help others and to be there for the ones in need but she'll leave it for another time. Hearing Niylah telling her about her work just made her feel more connected to her and likes her more.

« Pues, bueno… Muchas gracias ! » Niylah smiling to the waitress who smiled back saying Buen provecho to them then making her way to another table.   
« Food looks really delicious !! » She says enthusiastically  
« Yeah, well taste it first maybe you’ll change your mind » Octavia chuckles  
« I’m sure i’m not gonna change my mind !! I usually follow my intuition and i’m never wrong about my decisions, you know ? » Niylah stares at her   
Octavia kept looking at her not sure what to say, she felt like Niylah was trying to talk about something else rather than the food. « Well enjoy it then » says while looking down at her Nachos.  
« You too ! » Niylah smiles then starts eating.  
The two girls enjoyed lunch together and tried to maintain a proper discussion between all the chewing and the spicy food they were eating.  
« Well that was freaking good, i’m definitely coming back to this place » Niylah says laying back on her chair clearly full of all the food she ingested  
« I’m glad you liked it, you should try the Tacos next time » Octavia was proud of herself for bringing them to this place, even she should thank Raven for showing her the restaurant in the first place. But she wasn’t about to do so, because she wasn’t ready to tell her friends about Niylah yet.  
« Only if you come eat it with me » Niylah stares at her and sexy smirk.

Octavia got flustered by the fact that Niylah was clearly asking her out again, luckily for her she didn’t have to respond since she was saved by the bell. Her phone started ringing.

« Sorry it’s Raven ! » Octavia says avoiding to look at Niylah, she was internally thanking Raven for her perfect timing.   
« No worries, you can take it if you want » Niylah says smiling at her  
« It’s fine i’ll call her back on my way to the hospital, i’ve got to run anyway » Octavia says shifting in her seat  
« What ... Already ?? » Niylah looks at her watch to check out the time  
« Yeah i have to head back, i’ve got some check ups to do » Octavia smiles apologetically feeling kinda of sad that she has to go.

Truth to be told she didn’t wanna leave, she just wanted to sit there and talk to Niylah for endless hours but unfortunatly she couldn’t...

« Well it’s better than nothing i guess ! » Niylah says sounding a little disappointed. She stands up from her chair and waves to the waitress to bring the bill. By the time the waitress arrived she took out her credit card and gave it to her.  
« What are you doing ? » Octavia asks Niylah  
« What ? » Niylah turns to look at Octavia  
« I was gonna pay » Octavia announces showing her credit card  
« It’s fine, i’ve got it » Niylah says smiling  
« Yeah but i’m the one who proposed lunch, so technically i’m the one who should be paying » Octavia says again almost glaring at Niylah  
« It’s not a big deal, don’t worry about it » Niylah says looking away to see if the waitress was coming back  
Octavia keeps staring at her clearly bothered by the whole situation. Niylah feels the girl’s gaze so she turns back to her and say « Okay ! How about you pay next time ? »   
« Haa very funny ! » Octavia says looking away  
« What is this like a one time thing ? You’re not gonna meet me again ? » Niylah asks with a teasing tone  
« Of course not, Who said that ! » Octavia answers almost surprised by the question  
« Well you’re acting like it» Niylah chuckles

The waitress came back with credit card and thanked Niylah for the tip then wished them to have a good day and to come back soon, to which Niylah more than agreed. 

« Come on, i’ll walk with you to the hospital » Niylah said while holding the door for Octavia to go out  
« You don’t have to » Octavia replies  
« I want to ! » Niylah said almost firmly  
« Okaay ! » Octavia says holding her hands up  
« It was really nice seeing you today !! » Niylah says turning her head a little bit down to look at Octavia  
« Yeah you too ! So what will you do after ? » Octavia asks trying to avoid answering Niylah  
« I’m gonna head back to the office, i have a video conference with one of our teams in L.A then after that i’m probably gonna go home » Niylah replies  
« Cool… So we’re here ! » Octavia stops right in front of the main entrance of the medical center  
Niylah stops next to her as well and keeps staring at her before talking « So when will i see again ? »  
« You never miss a chance, do you ? » Octavia chuckles  
« I tend to be very insisting when i’m interested by something or someone » Niylah replies emphasizing the Someone  
« Hmm i see » Octavia says blushing « How about Saturday, you know the diner thing ?»  
« Oh yeah over your place with girls, right ? » Niylah asks  
« Yes, John said he was gonna come… Will you ? » Octavia asks nervously to the idea of Niylah coming over her place  
« Euuh i don’t know, i’m not sure what my plans would be on the weekend ! » Niylah replies   
« Oh ! Well hmm if you don’t have any plans by then, you should come » Octavia says feeling a pinch in her heart   
« Well i was more hoping to see you, i mean just you alone somewhere… But no worries if you can’t » Niylah says still gazing at her  
« We can plan something for next week but still… it would be nice if you could join us Saturday » Octavia says with a low voice  
« I’ll try, i’ll let you know anyway. Well i’m not gonna hold much more. I should get going too » Niylah says smiling  
« Yeah alright, i’ll talk to you later okey ? » Octavia replies shifting in her place  
« Sure, Whenever you want ! » Niylah says with an assuring tone

Octavia kept staring at Niylah not moving, she really didn’t wanna go back in. She kept smiling at her for God’s know how long… That’s when she saw her approching, she spread her arms clearly going for hug. Octavia Hugs her back shyly… She suddenly felt her heart beating so fast. Niylah smelled so good ad fresh. Octavia couldn’t help but to wonder if it was the smell of cologne or her shower gel. Niylah let go of her and it took her mind a couple of seconds to snap out of her reverie.

« Well Bye… » Octavia said walking towards the doors  
« Take care ! » Niylah replies with a smile not moving from her spot and watching Octavia going into the the building.

Niylah went back to the parking lot where she left her motorcycle, she was smiling all the way long. She hasn’t felt that happy since a long time… Hell she hasn’t been that attracted to someone since... Luna thinking to herself. She tries to not think about her ex and focuses on how nice having lunch with Octavia was, she couldn’t wait to meet the girl again. She was already thinking about asking her out for diner but she didn’t wanna push the girl too much, she had already enough on her plate with her job, so she decided to take things slow. She was really starting to care for the girl and was willing to be patient and follow her lead.

\------------------- 

When Octavia got into the building she looked back one last time and she saw the shape of Niylah still standing outside, she smiled to herself thinking how sweet it was for the girl to wait. She made her way up to the ICU to check on her patients before calling Raven to see where she was.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here you go Guys ! 
> 
> Hope you enjoyed this Chapter as much as i did :))


	6. Her name is Octavia ...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And here is Today's Chapter !
> 
> Niylah tells Lexa about Octavia... And the two lovebirds have phone call.
> 
> Enjoy !

After her lunch with Octavia, Niylah went back to work. She stopped by Indra’s office to discuss what was planned for this year’s fundraiser and see where she could be useful. She then had a video conference with one of the teams that were located in L.A and were working on some new project. Not long after she finished her meeting, she received a call from Lexa asking her if she wanted to grab a drink, they agreed to meet at their usual spot, a bar downtown. 

Niylah arrives first and goes in, she looks around smiling to herself. Even if it’s been a long time that she hasn’t been here, she could swear the place haven’t changed at all. She sits in one of the available boots.

« Look who’s back !! » She hears a husky voice near her that she recognize  
« Echo ! Hi » Niylah turns aroud back to see the tall woman approaching her  
« I guess some things never change huh ? Glad to see you here » Echo smirks  
« Well I wouldn’t change this bar for any other » Niylah smiles, stand up and hugs Echo. She was happy to see a familiar face she hasn’t seen in a while.  
« Is lexa coming ? » Echo asks knowing already the answer to that since lexa comes to the bar almost everyday  
« Yeah she’s on her way » Niylah informs Echo  
« I’ll go get you a drink » Echo stands up  
« It’s okey i’ll wait for you Lexa » Niylah says  
« No it’s my treat to welcome you back home » Echo grins looking down at Niylah  
« Alright, thanx ! » Niylah chuckles  
« Whisky on the rocks ? » It was more of a statemet than a question since Echo knew Niylah’s usual drink  
« Still rememeber my drink, huh ? » Niylah smiles at Echo  
« Some things never change » Echo winks at Niylah then makes her way to the bar

A few minutes later she sees her friend open the door to the Bar.

« I know i know !! I’m late… I’m sorry !! » Lexa says holding her hands up to apologize  
« No worries ! I was catching up with Echo actually » Niylah says greeting her friend  
« I can see that, you couldn’t wait for me ! » Lexa says sitting looking down at Niylah’s glass  
« Echo’s treat » Niylah says grinning at her friend  
« Asshole » Lexa glares at Niylah  
« Here you ladies ! » Echo shows up with two beers and another glass of whisky  
« Thank youu ! You’re the best » Lexa says quickly grabing the beer  
« I know » Echo says smirking then walks away  
« So how was your day ? » Lexa asks after taking a sip from her beer  
« So far so good, been to work and hmmm » Niylah smiles at her friend  
« What ? » Lexa says eying her  
« I had lunch with someone » Niylah says gulping her drinks down  
« Someone ? » her friend says narrowing her eyes  
« Yeah, a girl i met a couple of days ago » Niylah replies  
« What ? Why am i hearing about this just now ? » Lexa asks curious about this sudden information  
« Well hmm i didn’t wanna get ahead of myself » Niylah replies nonchalantly  
« Wait !! When did this even happen ? You just got home, when did you meet!! » Lexa says almost shouting trying to figure out who the girl might be  
« We’ve met when i went out with John last time, she’s a friend of his » Niylah explains  
« Wow you work fast !! That’s my girl » Lexa laughs taking her beer up and clinking it to Niylah’s glass  
« Shut up » Niylah chuckles  
« Is she hot ? » Lexa says grinning  
« It’s not like that » Niylah glares at her friend  
« Hmm i see ! So you’ve got the hots for her huh ? » Lexa says with a teasing tone  
« She’s really really beautiful and very smart. I legit couldn’t take my eyes of her when i first saw her » Niylah says with a low voice thinking about Octavia  
« You sound cheesy… But cute !! » Lexa laughs at her friend, she was really enjoying this moment  
« You know what, i’m not even gotta talk to you about this » Niylah says rolling up her eyes  
« Like hell you won’t !! Come on, cut me some slack here… It’s been a long while i haven’t got to tease my bestfriend !!! » Lexa says with a playful tone  
« Whatever ! » Niylah says nonchalantly  
« So what’s her name ? What does she do ? » Lexa asks wanting to know more about the girl  
« Her name is Octavia, she’s a surgical Resident at NYP. I think i really like her Lex ! » Niylah replies smiling at the thought of Octavia  
« We should all go out sometimes, i really wanna meet this Octavia girl » Lexa says smiling. She was very happy for her friend, she hasn’t seen her like that in a very long time.  
« Yeah totally, i would love for you to meet her. I’m sure you’ll like her » Niylah gives her friend a fond smile  
« I don’t doubt it » Lexa smiles back at her friend « By the way, i’ve been meaning to ask… How about we go to The Hamptons for the weekend ? »  
« This weekend ? » Niylah asks  
« Yeah or next weekend if you’re not free » Lexa replies while sipping her beer  
« Let’s leave it for next weekend. Octavia and her friends are having a diner party at their place this Saturday, so i’m probably gonna go with Johny ! » Niylah inform her friend  
« Alright, all set for next weekend then. Tell little Murphy about it and let’s go hit that beach like good old times ! » Lexa chuckles to the memories of their weekends trip.  
« Yeah, i’ll tell him about it later so he doesn’t plan anything » Niylah replies  
« You should tell Octavia too… You know it could be interesting » Lexa smirks at her friend  
« You’re an ass i swear » Niylah glares at Lexa once again  
« I’m kidding, but for real tell her to come along, it’ll be fun. The more the merrier, right ! » Lexa says enthusiastically  
« She will probably be working but yeah i’ll tell her. We’ll see ! » Niylah was really hoping that Octavia would agree to go with them so she can spend some time with her  
« Great, i really can’t wait to go. I haven’t been there in ages » Lexa grins finishing her second beer

Niylah smiles at her friend, she was really excited to go to The hamptons too. Her family owns a beach house, so they used to go there a lot… Almost every weekend. The two friends kept talking and enjoying each other’s company. Echo stopped by their table from times to times to bring them more drinks and chat with them. They left the bar around 08:30 pm agreeing that it was better for them to go home before they get drunk since they both had to drive.

When she got home, Niylah greeted her mother, her dad was in a business trip and wasn’t coming back until next week. John wasn’t home yet, her mom asked her to wait for him so hey can all have diner to which she agreed. Meanwhile she goes up to her room to take a quick shower and decides to text Octavia.

09:10 pm – Niylah : Hey i just got home, What are you up to ?

Octavia was sitting in her living room studying when she received Niylah’s message. She was home alone, Raven was on call so she decided to stay at the hospital and Clarke texted her earlier to inform her that she might get home late because she had some work to do. 

09 :12 pm – Octavia : Hi ! I’m home too, just studying… And you ?

A few minutes have passed but didn’t receive any answer so focused back on her flashcards.

09:32 pm - Niylah : Hey sorry i was taking a shower.  
09:33 pm – Octavia : No need to apologize, remember ? ;)  
09:35 pm – Niylah : Yeah right haha Can you take a little break from studying ?  
09:36 pm – Octavia : What for ?  
09:37 pm – Niylah : I want to call you.

Octavia’s heart skipped a beat at the thought of hearing Niylah’s voice.

09:38 pm – Octavia : Sure, give me two seconds i’m gonna go to my room.  
09:38 pm Niylah : Alright !

Octavia jumped out of the couch and headed to her room to talk with Niylah comfortably. She settles in her bed then text Niylah.

09:42 pm Octavia : You can call.

The phone instantly rings.

« Hello ? » Niylah says  
« Hey ! » Octavia responds hearing Niylah’s soft voice  
« It’s good to hear you over the phone » Niylah says calmly  
« Yeah you too ! » Octavia replies with a chuckle  
« So how was the rest of your day ? » Niylah asks  
« Good, it was slow so i’ve got to get on with my studies. What about you ? » Octavia replies  
« Well i went back to the office done some work then met up with Lexa » Niylah says  
« And what did you two do ? » Octavia asks curiously  
« We just had a few drinks, you know we’re still catching up… » Niylah answers Octavia  
« So you two know each other since a long time ? » Octavia asks getting more curious about this friend of hers that she seems to spend a lots of time with.  
« Yeah since we were kids… Our families are friends, we went to the same school and all » Niylah replies feeling lucky that she gets to call Lexa her bestfriend  
« Sounds really cool… » Octavia says  
« What about you and the girls, Clarke and Raven ? » Niylah asks wanting to know more about their friendship  
« Same, we’re all from Chicago and we’ve known each other since middle school » Octavia informs Niylah  
« Great, So you’re from Chicago huh ? I really love that city » Niylah says enthusiastically  
« Yeah ? When was the last time you were there ? » Octavia asks  
« I can’t remember really ! But i guess a while before i travel » Niylah replies  
« I haven’t been there since the last time my brother was home, like 2 months ago or something » Octavia answers hesitantly trying to remember  
« I didn’t know you have a brother. What’s his name ? » Niylah says surprisingly  
« Yeah he’s older than me, he’s name is Bellamy » Octavia replies thinking of how much she missed her brother  
« He doesn’t live in Chicago ? » Niylah asks curiously  
« No, he’s in the Marines so he’s not home much » Octavia replies with almost a sad tone  
« Oh i see … Well i wish him all the luck and safety » Niylah says understanding the situation and how much Octavia must miss him  
« Thank you ! » Octavia answers  
« What about your parents ? » Niylah asks getting more interested by the girl’s life  
« It’s just my mom back home. My dad passed away when i was 5 so it’s always been the three of us since then » Octavia replies with a layed back tone  
« Oh ! I’m sorry about that. I shouldn’t have asked… » Niylah says nervously. She almost regretted asking Octavia, she didn’t wanna make the girl feel sad.  
« No it’s fine, don’t worry about it » Octavia replies assuring Niylah. She didn’t really mind the girl asking, she actually wanted to share things with her, it felt surprinsingly so natural… « What about you ? »  
« What about me ? » Niylah chuckles  
« Well tell me more about yourself » Octavia chuckles back  
« Well you already know my brother so… » Niylah responds with a playful tone  
« You have a brother, really ? Who ? » Octavia says teasing, she hears the girl laughing over the phone which sent butterflies in her stomach. « What about before you travel… What have you been up to ? » Octavia says rephrasing her question  
« Well euuh… i don’t know, nothing much really... Hmm For now i’m staying with my parents since i haven’t been around much lately but i’m thinking about going back to my place in a few weeks… Maybe ! » Niylah responds hesitantly  
« Oh you have a place of your own ? » Octavia says surprised  
« Yeah it’s in Brooklyn, it’s actually not very far from the club where you guys were last time » Niylah informs  
« Oh the Ark ? Really ? That’s cool » Octavia responds  
« I haven’t had the time to go there yet but i should probably go check on things. I left the keys to my little brother so i’m hoping to not find a mess » Niylah says  
« I can’t promise you that… You know him better than i do » Octavia replies with a sarcastic tone  
« Yeah he’s a little fucker ! I guess deep down i already know the answer i’m just trying to be optimistic » Niylah says chuckling  
« Good luck with that » Octavia chuckles back  
« Speak of the devil … I’m sorry Octavia, hold on for a second ! » Niylah says clearly distracted by something

Octavia vaguely hears Niylah talking to someone…She assumed it was John.

« Hey !! Sorry again, it was Johny… He came into my room out of nowhere ! » Niylah says still chuckling  
« It’s fine, do you have to go ? » Octavia asks  
« Hmm yeah… they’re waiting for me for diner » Niylah replies with an apologetic tone  
« Oh okey, well i’m not gonna hold you » Octavia says feeling a little bit sad because Niylah had to go  
« You’re working early tomorrow ? » Niylah asks wanting to know Octavia’s plans  
« No actually i’m going to be home studying, i have a night shift » She replies  
« Great, i’ll call you tomorrow morning then » Niylah says enthusiastically  
« Yeah sure, no problem ! » Octavia replies, looking forward to talk to Niylah again  
« Alright, well have a good night and don’t dream much about me » Niylah says with a teasing tone  
« Please, don’t overestimate yourself ! » Octavia teases her back  
« Ouch…Harsh, very harsh Octavia » Niylah says faking being hurt  
« That’s what you get for being so sure of yourself ! » Octavia replies still teasing Niylah  
« Well one thing i’m sure of is i am going to be dreaming about you anyway… » Niylah says with a flirting tone  
« Ha Ha Nice one, i’ll give you that !! » Octavia chuckles  
« Thanks ! I’m gonna go before Jonathan comes back and kill me » Niylah chuckles back  
« Yeah okey, Have a nice diner. Good night ! » Octavia says  
« Thanks… bye ! » Niylah says before hanging up

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here you go guys, hope you liked this one!
> 
> Spoiler Alert for next Chapter : Clarke might or might not know about Niylah hehe
> 
> Stay tuned !


	7. It's Niylah

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm very excited about this Chapter... The girls finally find out about Niylah...
> 
> Enjoy!!

After finishing her phone call with Niylah, Octavia puts aside her phone and smiles to herself.She really liked talking to the girl, and enjoyed getting to know her more. She gets out of bed to go back to the living room. She then sees Clarke chilling on the couch clearly distracted with her phone, she’s surprised because she didn’t hear her coming and she’s even more surpised that her friend didn’t come to her room knowing she was there.

« Clarke, you’re home » Octavia says with a surprised chuckle  
« Seems like it » Clarke says chuckling  
« I didn’t hear you coming, how long have you been here ? » Octavia says makig her way next to her friend  
« Like twenty minutes ago… I was gonna come to see you but i heard you talking on the phone so i didn’t wanna bother you » Clarke informs her friend  
« Oh okey !! » Octavia says distracted by hter thougts  
« You were talking to your mom ? » Clarke asks while switching channels  
« Hmm no » Octavia says bluntly trying to figure out what to tell her friend

Clarke turns to look at Octavia, she sounded nervous « Are you okey ? »

« Yeah i’m fine why ?? » Octavia replies  
« I don’t know you tell me, you look nervous… Did something happen ? » Clarke asks worriend about her friend  
« Nah i’m good, it was just euuh… » Octavia replies wondering whether to tell her or not who she’s been talking to

Clarke keeps gazing at her her friend, waiting for her to speak out.

Ocatvia wasn’t sure if she should tell Clarke about Niylah or wait. She thought it was too soon to make any assumptions yet she needed to talk to someone about it. She couldn’t keep it any longer for herself. She needed her bestfriend to know…

« I was talking to someone » Octavia says deciding to not blurt everything out  
« Someone ? » It took clarke a couple of seconds to understand what her friend really meant « OMG !! Like someone someone, really !! Who is he ?? »  
Octavia laughs at her friend reaction « Who is she ? »  
« What ?! » Clarke says clueless to what Octavia means  
She decides to hold on the information a little bit longer just to enjoy the sight of her friend freaking out « That’s the proper question ! »

Clarke’s eyes opened widely to the revelation. She couldn’t believe Octavia was seeing a girl. That was a first !

« OMG you’re seeing a girl ? » Clarke couldn’t believe that was happening

Octavia was about to speak when the door opened suddenly.

« I’m home bitches » Raven shouts enthusiastically  
« OMG Raven you’re timing is Perfect !! Come quickly » Clarke turns around to Raven asking her to sit next to her  
« Clarkeyy !!! I’m starving, please tell me there’s something to eat » Raven still shouting out  
« Bring your ass over here now » Clarke demand  
« What’s going on ? » Raven asks confused by Clarke excitement   
« Aren’t you supposed to be on call ? » Octavia asks Raven surprised to see her home  
« I am, but it’s been a slow night and i’m hungry … I didn’t feel like eating that crappy food from the cafeteria » Raven replies sitting next to Clarke  
« Forget about the food for now!! Octavia is seeing a girl !!! » Clarke says excitedly  
« What ? You’re dating a girl !!! » Raven turns to look at her friend not believing what she just heard  
« Nooo, i am not … We’re not dating » Octavia blurt out. This conversation was going way too fast and out of hands  
« You just told me you two been texting and had lunch together » Clarke says  
« Wait !! What the fuck did i miss ?? » Raven shouts looking at Octavia and Clarke  
« OMG i’m gonna kill myself » Octavia says taking her hands up to hide her face  
« Not before you tell us who’s the GAL you’re dating » Raven says sounding even more excited than Clarke  
« We’re not dating, we’re just getting to know each other » Octavia shouts  
« Okey name it whatever you want, just tell us » Clarke says a pleading tone  
« She works at the hospital ? » Raven asks trying to figure out who the girl might be  
« I don’t fuck attendings like you Raven » Octavia says teasing her friend  
« Not attendings, only one devilishly sexy attending !! » Raven replies smirking at Octavia  
« Enough bickering you two !! Speak!! » Clarke glares at Octavia  
« You actually kinda know her » Octavia says grinning at her friends  
« You’re going to stop torturing us and speak for God’s sake » Clarke says with a demanding tone  
« It’s euuh … Niylah » Octavia says hesitantly not knowing what her bestfriends reaction would be  
« Niylah ! You mean like Niylah Murphy’s sister !!! » Raven says shoked by the revelation

Octavia just nods her head yes without saying a word.

« Well i didn’t see that one coming » Clarke says clearly surprised by the revelation as well  
« Neither did i ! » Octavia chuckles nervously  
« Wait wait ! Clarke said you two had lunch together… You texted me earlier you were out for lunch... It was with her ? » Raven shouts after realizing with whom her friend was that afternoon   
« Yes » Octavia replies  
« Bitch !! And you have told me nothing !! » Raven shouts glaring at Octavia  
« I’m not even sure about what this whole thing is, so i didn’t know what to tell you guys !! » Octavia rambles not sure what to think  
« So do you like her ? » Clarke smiles genuinely at Octavia  
« I don’t know, i’m just … » She replies nervously  
« Shit i have to go back to the hospital » Raven growls, standing up after hearing her phone page... « This conversation is not over, i wanna know everything when i com back » Raven says to Octavia before running out to the ER.  
Clarke chuckles at Raven then turns her head focusing on Octavia « So how is she like ? »  
« She’s really nice... funny and confident… I feel like i can talk to her to hours and not grow bored if it » Octavia says feeling a warmth in her chest towards to girl she’s talking about  
Clarke smiles genuinely at Octavia « That’s so amazing O. i’m really happy for you… »

Octavia looks away saying nothing clearly lost in her thoughts.

« What is it ? » Clarke asks not taking her eyes off her friend  
« I’m not sure i can … » Octavia says with a low voice  
« What do you mean you can’t ? » Clarke asks  
« I don’t know i’m just not sure… » Octavia says hesistantly  
« Is this has something to do with her being a girl ? » Clarke asks curious why her friend looks so hesistant  
« No ! I mean yeah… I’ve never been attracted to a girl before so this is all new for me… But... » Octavia says then stops... fighting her thoughts  
« What is it then ? » Clarke asks cautiously 

Octavia drifs her eyes away looking at the floor without saying a word, again.

It took no time for Clarke to understand … « Lincoln ! »

Octavia doesn’t say anything just looks back at her friend feeling tears coming up her eyes.

Clarke takes Octavia hands and says softly « He would wanna see you happy Octavia ! »

Octavia just shrugs fighting back her tears. Clarke doesn’t say anything, giving her all the time she need. She didn’t want to push her friend, knowing how she gets emotional when thinking or talking about Lincoln.

« I don’t know if i still have it in me » Octavia finally speaking  
« What ? » Clarke asks  
« Love someone, be with someone… » Octavia looks down   
« You wouldn’t know if you don’t try O. » Clarke says with a low voice

Octavia shrugs again without saying a word

Clarke shifts from her place to sit closer to Octavia « It’s been a long while since you had someone in your life, maybe it’s time to give yourself a chance »   
« I don’t know, it’s just that i haven’t felt like this about someone since…Linc. I tried to fight it but it feels like i can’t help myself to not be attracted to her… » Octavia finally says what’s been bugging her all along  
« Sweety, no matter how strong and indepedent we can be… Sooner or later we all need someone in our life… It’s human nature » Clarke says with an assuring tone  
Octavia just nods to what Clarke said.  
« Look all i’m saying… Don’t stress yourself out, follow your guts. If you like her then give yourself a chance, you never know what can happen. 

Octavia keeps gazing at her. She was deeply taken by her thoughts that she didn’t say anything. Maybe Clarke was right, maybe it was time for her to try…to give it a chance. It’s been a long time since she had someone in her life.

« Maybe it’s time for you to open up a little bit again » Clarke says squeezing Octavia hand  
Octavia Nods « Yeah ! Maybe... You’re right ! »

Clarke smiles at her friend, she was genuinely happy for her. She would give anything to see her happy and in love again… It hasn’t been easy for her in the past… but she was strong and fierce and Clarke thought her friend deserved the world.

« It really feels nice to get all of this out of my chest » Octavia says thankful that her friend is here for her, just like she has always been.  
« I’m glad you did, you don’t need to keep it all inside for yourself… Both Raven and i are here for you… Always ! » Clarke says honestly feeling overwhelmed   
« Thank you ! » Octavia says grateful that she has two amazing bestfriends  
« You don’t need to thank me, that’s what friends are for !! » Clarke smiles genuinely 

The girls remained in the living room chatting about this whole new thing that Octavia had going with Niylah. Clarke was really excited for her friend and was really looking forward to see how things will end up. After finishing her late shift, Raven got home and found her two friends still sitting in the couch chatting. As soon as she sat next to them, she asked to be updated about all what she has missed, of course without missing a chance to tease Octavia whenever she said someting. The three girls satyed up late that night chatting and laughing … And just grateful for having each other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There you go Guys!!
> 
> Loved the exchange between Octavia and Clarke... Such an emotional moment for O.
> 
> More to come !!


	8. TGIF

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy !
> 
> Can't wait for The Hamptons trip ...

Niylah woke up early just like usual, she was excited knowing it was Friday which meant it was almost the weekend. After finishing her morning routine, she went down to the kitchen and found her mother sitting on the counter drinking coffee.

« Morning Mom » Niylah greets her mom  
« Good morning sweety ! Coffee ? » Catherine smiles at her daugther  
« Yes, please ! » Niylah says sitting next to her mom  
« Here you go honey ! » The mother says handing her a cup of coffee  
« Thank you » Niylah smiles enjoying the smell of fresh ground coffee  
« Your Dad is returning home today so i was thinking we can all have dinner tonight ? » Catherine informs her daugther  
« Sure, i can be home around 7pm. Is that Alright ?» Niylah replies smiling at her mom  
« Yes perfect, your Dad is going to be delighted !! » The mother replies with a grin  
« So will you » Niylah chuckles, standing up « I’m gonna head to work, i’ve a meeting with Indra and her team »  
« Alright sweety, have a good day » Catherine smiles at her daughter  
« See you tonight… Love you » Niylah kissed her her mom then made her way out of the house.  
She wanted to call Octavia but didn’t know if the girl would be awake so she texts her instead.  
08:42 am – Niylah : Morning Beautiful ! I’m on my way to work, text me when you wake up.

Octavia woke up finding herself asleep on the couch next to Raven. The three girls have fallen asleep in the living room after spending the whole night talking. She moves slowly not wanting to wake her friend up, then makes her way to the bathroom. After freshening up, she goes to her nightstand where she left her phone yesterday. She checks it out and finds Niylah’s message then quickly replies and text Clarke too to check on her since she wasn’t home.

10:16 am – Octavia : Good morning, i just woke up… How are you ?  
10:18 am – Octavia : Good morning Clarkeyyy !! 

She then goes back to the living room to wake Raven up !!

« Wake up sunshine !! » Octavia says throwing a pillow at her friend that answers her by a growl  
« Come on… Wake up !!! »  
« Leave me alone !!! I wanna sleep » Raven growls again hiding her face  
« I’m hungryy, let’s go out have breakfast » Octavia says excitedly  
« What’s got into you !! » Raven looks up at her friend  
« Nothing ! Is it that bad that i wanna go out with my bestfriend ?? » Octavia grins  
« Naah ! i just don’t understand where all this excitement is coming from » Raven says knowing well too damn her bestfriend  
« I’m just in a good mood that’s all » Octavia replies with a wide smile  
« Does this has something to do with a certain Muprhy ? » Raven asks with a teasing tone  
« Shut up and go get ready. We need to go back and study !! » Octavia says turning around to go to her room  
« I hate you » Raven growls jumping out of the couch  
« I love you too mi amor » Octavia chuckles

10:26 am - Clarke : Morning babe !  
10:26 am – Clarke : Sorry i didn’t wake you up, you both seemed deep in sleep and i wanted you to rest.

Octavia was ready and about to go check if Raven has finished dressing up when she heard her phone buzz. She couldn’t help but to feel a little disappointed when she saw that i wasn’t a text from Niylah, she answered her bestfriend nevertheless.

10:27 am – Octavia : It’s fine, thanks actually. I feel great, i really needed that sleep.  
10:28 am – Clarke : Awesome, is Raven awake ?  
10:28 am – Octavia : Yup, i woke her up hehe. We’re going out for breakfast  
10:29 am – Clarke : Lucky youuu !! I’m stuck in a trade fair with Jaha…  
Octavia goes out from her room while still texting Clarke  
10:30 am – Octavia : Haha it’s worth it… It’s all for the Art !  
10:31 am – Clarke : Totts !!! I’ll keep that in mind. Well you two enjoy breakfask !!  
10:32 am – Octavia : Thanx babe, love youu !!  
10:32 am Clarke : Love you more. Kiss RayRay for me !

« Texting your girl ? » Raven says making her way out of her bedroom  
« She’s not my girl !! And i’m texting Clarke » Octavia glares at Raven  
« Yeah right ! » Raven chuckles

The two girls went to one of their favorite restaurants, after finishing their breakfast they went for a little stroll enjoying the nice weather. They went back home not long after and started studying. They both had exams coming in a couple of weeks, so they tried to make the most of their time out of work. 

Niylah had a busy morning, she’s been going through the action plan that Indra’s team had set to oganize the annual fundraiser. It was past noon when they decided to take break and get back to it after lunch. On her way out of the office she realized that she totally forgot to check her phone the whole morning, she takes it out quickly from her jacket and finds that she has missed calls from her brother, lexa and text from Octavia. She obviously replies Octavia first.

12:39 pm – Niylah : Hey sorry been busy at work. How is the studying going so far ?

She then calls Lexa who doesn’t pick up, she texts her.

12:40 pm – Niylah : Hey Lex, sorry didn’t see your call. What’s up ?

She immediatly receives a text back from Lexa.

12:40 pm – Lexa : Yooo i’m driving !!  
12:41 pm – Lexa : Shall we grap a drink later My friend ?  
12:41 pm – Niylah : Having family dinner tonight. Meet up tomorrow for lunch ?  
12 :42 pm – Lexa : Okeey, call me tmrw then ! Xoxo  
12 :42 pm – Niylah : Now put down that phone and focus on the damn road.

She finally calls back her brother.

« Well it was about time you call !! » John says after picking up  
« Some of us have to actually work » Niylah replies with a snarky tone  
« Yeah yeah whatever ! » John says nonchalantly  
« Where are you ? »  
« I’m home… Woke up about an hour ago » John chuckles proud of himself  
« You’re such a little fucker » Niylah teases her brother  
« Did mother tell you about tonight’s dinner ? » He asks  
« Yeah and you will not tell me you have plans » Niylah growls knowing how important it was for their mom to be home  
« Jeeez… Chill !! You’re even worse than mother !! »  
Niylah laughs at her brother’s comment « By the way, i forgot to tell you. Next weekend we’re going to The Hamptons ! »  
« Yeahhhhh…Nice !! I’m totally in» He says excitedly  
« Great, it’s all set then !! »  
« Who’s going ? » He asks  
« For now you, Lex and I… » Niylah replies  
« For now ? » John says curious  
« I might ask Octavia to go with us » She replies hesitantly  
« Ohhhhh, Octavia… Is that so ? » John says with a teasing tone  
Niylah chuckles « Also the girls, Clarke and Raven if they’re free»  
« Yeah that would be great, we are soooo getting drunk » John agrees excitedly  
Niylah laughs again at her brother « That’s all you care about ! »  
« So you’re serious about her ? » John asks his sister with a serious tone  
« Yes » Niylah replies  
« Well then go for it Sis !! You deserve nothing but the best» John says .Octavia was his friend and he knew how a good person she was, so he was genuinely happy for both his sister and friend.  
Niylah chuckles « Thanks buddy »  
« I’ve gotta run, i have to pick up our Father from the Airport » John informs his sister  
« Alright little brother, i’ll see you tonight » Niylah replies  
« See you later » John says before hanging up

After hanging up with her brother, Niylah sees that she has received a message from Octavia.

12:47 pm – Octavia : It’s alright, so far so good… I had breakfast out this morning with Ray so it was nice for a change !  
13:08 pm – Niylah : That’s great !! I’m having lunch now… Will be heading back to work in a bit.  
13:10 pm – Octavia : Busy day huh ?  
13 :11 pm – Niylah : Yeah, we’re holding our annual Fundraiser in a couple of weeks so i’ve been going through all the details with the event team.  
13 :12 pm – Octavia : Well, good luck with that. Do you have any plans after work ?  
13 :13 pm – Niylah : My father is coming back from his business trip today so we’re having a family dinner.  
13 :13 pm – Octavia : That’s great, have a wonderful dinner !  
13 :14 pm – Niylah : Thank you… I’m on my way back to the office.  
13 :15 pm – Octavia : Alright, i’ll talk to you later then.  
13 :15 pm – Niylah : Good luck with your studies.  
13 :16 pm – Octavia : Thanx !! 

Once back to the office, Niylah spent the afternoon working on the charity event with Indra’s team. She left work around 6 p.m and drove straight to the house. Her parents and brother were all home, she greeted her dad and they had dinner just like her mother planned. She enjoyed being around her family, and of course spending most of the time bickering with her brother. After dinner, they all sat together talking, sipping wine and just catching up. Catherine was really excited about the fundraiser, and didn’t stop talking about it all night. They were all happy to see her be so passionate about her job because they knew how much it meant for her, it was that passion that inspired young Niylah to follow her mother’s steps.

Octavia and Raven spent the rest of the afternoon at home studying, Raven went to the hospital first since her shift started around 4p.m. Octavia’s shift was starting at 7 p.m which gave her more time to study. Before heading to the hospital, Octavia called Clarke to tell her that they both had a late shift, and that she shouldn’t wait up for Them. Clarke was still at work, she’s been very busy helping with the oganization of an upcoming exhibition. Octavia then took a quick shower and put on her scrubs and left for work. It was around 1 a.m that she received a text from Niylah, she was chilling in on-call room with Raven who was busy updating her patient’s files.

01:03 a.m – Niylah : Hello there Doctor Blake !  
01:04 am – Octavia : Haha Good evening Miss Murphy !  
01:04 am – Niylah : I want to tell you someting

Octavia’s heart skipped a beat, not knowing what the girl wanted to say

01:05 am – Octavia : What ?  
01:05 am – Niylah : I think you are very beautiful  
01:05 am –Niylah : Very very beautiful  
01:06 am – Niylah : Like for real !!!

Octavia didn’t have time to answer, she was suprised to see that Niylah kept texting her. It wasn’t usual of her.

01:08 am – Octavia : Haha well thank you !!  
01:08 am – Niylah : It’s my pleasure Doctor Blake !  
01:08 am – Niylah : And i want to add something  
01:09 am – Niylah : I’m very very attracted to you

This time Octavia couldn’t but to laugh which caught Raven’s attention.

« Sexting with your girlfriend ! » Raven teased  
« She is not my girlfriend !! » Octavia glares at her friend  
« That doesn’t stop you from sexting » Raven smirks  
« Not everybody is as horny as you are !! » Octavia rolls her eyes  
« It’s human nature Chica, you can’t fight it ! » she replies grinning  
« I think she’s drunk » Octavia chuckles looking down at her phone « She told me that she was attracted to me »  
« You think she’s drunk because she told you that » Raven asks  
« No, the way she’s speaking… I mean texting is different » Octavia replies  
« Well Seize the freaking moment, i can give you some privacy if you wanna have some alone sexy time with you girl » Raven says with a smirk and a teasing tone  
« Oh my God !! You never stop do you !! Just Shut up and focus on what you were doing »  
« You’re so uptight, you seriously need to get laid »  
« I’m not !! You know what ? Fuck off !!! » Octavia blurt out, 

Raven laughs at her friend’s reaction, she loved getting on her nerves

« Okay ! Okay ! I’ll shut up, but deep down… You know i’m right » she smirks one last time before deciding to drop off the teasing for a little bit and let her friend alone.

01:20 am – Niylah : Shit i’ve actually said that  
01:21 am – Niylah : I think i had too much wine...  
01:23 am – Octavia : haha it’s alright !!  
01:23 am – Octavia : I presume the dinner was good ?  
01:24 am – Niylah : Not as good as if you were with me  
01:24 am – Niylah : Shit !! Sorry, it happened again

Octavia laughed at Niylah’s text, the girl was clearly drunk.

01:25 am – Octavia : Haha it’s fine really, don’t worry about it !!  
01:25 am – Niylah : I think that’s my cue !!  
01:26 am – Niylah : I’m going to switch off this fucking device before i say something i regret  
01:27 am – Octavia : Got get some sleep and don’t forget to Hydrate.  
01:27 am – Niylah : Oki doki Doctor Blake… Farewell !!  
01:28 am – Octavia : Haha Good night Niylah, sleep well!

Octavia smiled to her phone, that was the first time that Niylah was drunk and she actually found it very endearing and funny. She wished she were with the girl right now just to see how she is and how she talked. Octavia scrolled back up to what Niylah texted her wanting to read again their little exchange. She couldn’t help but to feel tickles going through her chest at the thought of Niylah being attracted to her, and was wondering if what the girl told her was real or it was just the alcohol talking…

« You’re being paged » Raven said when she heard Octavia’s phone go off. 

She turns to look at her friend suprised to not see her out of the room already. She then understands why it wasn’t the case… Her was clearly daydreaming or maybe the approprite term nightdreaming about Niylah

« Yoooo !!! Stop mind fucking Murphy’s sister and go to work !!!! » Raven shouts loudly which makes Octavia snaps out of her reverie  
« Shit i’m being paged » Octavia says when she realises her phone is ringing  
« No kidding!! » Raven chuckles and says sarcastically  
« I’m off… See ya later » Octavia says jumping out of the couch and disappearing in the hospital corridor

Raven chuckles at her friend, she hasn’t seen her like that in ages, probably since highschool… Which makes her sadly think about Linclon. Octavia has changed through the years, she’s become calmer, more stoic and had control over everything. So, Raven liked Niylah already… Even if she didn’t know her much yet, she appreciated her for making Octavia look a little bit happy again, excited and most importantly flustered all the time to her own pleasure since it gave her the opportunity to tease her bestfriend. I need to thank her for that, she thought to herself before focusing back on her patient’s charts.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed the chapter ! 
> 
> Spoiler Alert ! 
> 
> * Luna is showing up soon * 
> 
> I can't wait for you to see what i've got for her ... Maybe some Sea Mechanic soon !!
> 
> Let me know if you'd love to see a spin-off about Raven Reyes & Luna !


	9. Saturday Night

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short Chapter to set what's coming next...
> 
> Enjoy !

It was finally Saturday, Niylah had the weekend off so she decided to stay in bed a bit longer leaving her morning routine for another day. She layed in her bed thinking about what she wanted to do for today, she thought that it was about time to go check out her appartment but she was supposed to have lunch with Lexa, so she decided that she’ll go to her place in the afternoon before going to the dinner party. She managed to keep her schedule free just to be able to meet up with Octavia. 

Octavia… Shit ! She thought to herself… That’s when it hit, she remembered texting the girl last night and jumped out of her place suddenly to find her phone, she doesn’t remember what she said exactly but she knew that she has made a fool out of herself, she switched on her phone and quickly checked it out. She cursed herself after reading what she texted, she literally told Octavia that she was attracted to her…

« That Fucking Wine !!! Great, now you look like a little horny shit !!» Niylah cursing herself

09:16 am – Niylah : Well apparently yesterday i have texted you after drinking way too many glasses of wine. I would like to apologize on behalf of my stupid drunk ass. I’ll try to avoid texting next time i’m drunk. 

Niylah texted Octavia to apologize, she was really hoping that the girl won’t take wrong. She wasn’t sure if Octavia was even into her after all, so that’s why so far so long she’s cautious not wanting to come on too hard on the girl. 

« Good morning my friend » Niylah says after Lexa picked up  
« Good morning sexy ! » she replies excitedly  
« I see that you’re in a good mood »   
« We shall say that i had a very wonderful night » Lexa replies with a cocky tone  
« Huh ! Is that so ?? And where were you ? » Niylah asks curious about what makes her friend in such a good morning in the morning  
« Well after getting my beautiful self drunk at the bar i had an after party at my place » Lexa says with pride  
« Oh my God !! Please tell me you didn’t take some random chick to bang !! »   
« Please ! When do i ever do that ? » Lexa acting like she’s chocked  
« Pretty much all the time !! » Niylah chuckles   
« That was a long time ago, i’m a grown up ass woman now » She replies with a cocky tone  
« No shit ! » Niylah teases  
« I’ve leveled up my standards since college » Lexa replies nonchalantly  
« Yeah right ! And who was the lucky lady ? » Niylah asks curiously  
« None of your business hehe » Lexa teases her friend  
« Oh my God you’re such an ass !! »   
« A very attractive and sexy one » Lexa chuckles  
« Anyway i called about lunch ! So what’s the plan ? » Niylah remembers why she called at the first place  
« I’m free for the day so whenever you want » Lexa replies  
« Okeey ! I’ll drop by your place around noon then we can go together » Niylah informs her friend  
« Alrightyyy !! I’ll be home waiting for you my love » Lexa chuckles  
Niylah laughs once again « Okey see you later asshole » 

After finishing the phone call with her friend, she jumps out of her bed, takes a shower and dress up to go down and have breakfast with her family. Her parents were already in the kitchen, after greeting them she went up to John’s room to wake him up. She had to fight him like usual to get him out of bed, then they both go down to join their parents. The morning flew smoothly and Niylah went to Lexa’s place so they can go out a have lunch together as planned. She talked to her brother about the dinner party at the girl’s place and he told her that he was gonna go around 7 p.m, she asked him to send her the address since she’ll be joining them. He didn’t miss of course the chance to tease his sister since he knew why she was gonna be at the dinner party. 

After having lunch, the two friends went together for shopping then went back to Lexa’s place to have coffee and just hang out. The two girls talked about their week, their plans for the Hamptons, Niylah told Lexa that he brother was in, and that she was gonna Octavia and her friends to come along. Lexa couldn’t help herself but to tease her bestfriend about this new fling she had going on, and really couldn’t wait to see Octavia. Niylah told her about how they’ve been texting and talking and how she really liked the girl. Niylah teased back Lexa about the mysterious girl that she had been having a fun time with, she came to learn that it was Echo, and it started happening after Niylah left to Africa. Lexa told her that it was just a casual thing, a hook up from times to times with no string attached.

It was later that afternoon that Niylah has received a text from Octavia, she didn’t see it though since she’s left lexa’s place around 4:30 pm and she was driving to the house to get changed before going out again.

04:45 pm – Octavia : Hey Niylah, sorry i haven’t replied earlier. I got home around 6 a.m and slept until noon. And i already told you yesterday, it’s okey don’t worry about it. No harm done !

Once home she called John to ask what he was going to take for the party and if she should bring anything specific, then told him that she was gonna go first to Brooklyn to check up her place then will join them later for the dinner. She also texts back Octavia before going out. 

05:28 pm – Niylah : Hey ! It’s alright, i figured you’d sleep in with the night shift.   
05:28pm – Niylah : Thanks !! It wasn’t my greatest moment haha  
05:30 pm – Octavia : Haha no i’ve actually enjoyed it, it was funny !  
05:31 pm – Niylah : I’m glad you had fun with drunk me.  
05:31 pm – Octavia : So are you coming over tonight ? There’s pizza and booze…  
05:32 pm – Niylah : Haha well i’m more interested by seeing you but i wouldn’t say no to booze !!  
05:32 pm – Octavia : So it’s a yes ?  
05:33 pm – Niylah : Yup totally !! I’m just gonna go to my place then i’ll come over.  
05:34 pm – Octavia : Great !! You know the address ? Or will you come with John ?  
05:35 pm – Niylah : No, he’ll be there first but i asked him to send me the address.  
05:36 pm – Octavia : Awesome, i’ll see you later i guess !  
05:37 pm – Niylah : You will, i have to go out now. Laters !  
05:37 pm – Octavia : Bye !!

The girls were in Clarke’s room listening to music and getting ready for the party. While Octavia was laying in Clarke’s bed busy with her phone, Clarke was drying Raven’s hair and trying to figure out what to wear for the dinner.

« Guys she’s coming !! » Octavia informs her friends   
« Now this fucking party just got interesting !! » Raven says excitedly  
« Raven stop moving ! » Clarke demand and all she gets is a glare from her friend  
« Raven please ! Leave my ass alone, i don’t need you teasing me around all night »  
Raven laughs at her friend « I can’t promise »  
« I’m afraid i agree with her, it’s very hard not to tease when you get all flustered like that » Clarke turns her head to look at Octavia with a big smile  
« Clarke come on, not you too !! » Octavia glares at Clarke  
« This is going to be soooo good » Raven says teasing Octavia  
« Don’t worry sweety, we’ve both got your back » Clarke smiles at her friend to assure « And we need to get you dressed up like now »  
« Yesssss !! Something sexy to make Murphy’s sister mind go crazy » Raven shouts  
« Stoping calling her Murphy’s sister ! » Octavia growls, Raven was really getting into her nerves  
« Well technically… She is !! » Raven grins  
« Yeah but i don’t wanna necessarly think about Murphy whenever i talk about her » Octavia says still glaring at Raven  
« Okay you’re starting to stress out, come on let’s get you ready !! » Clarke says trying to stop the girls from bickering just like she always does.

After spending over 2 hours debating on what to wear Octavia finally decided to put one of her black comfy jumpsuits instead of a dress like Clarke suggested. She didn’t wanna seem overdressed for the night since they were going to stay home anyway, plus jumpsuits were her favorite thing to wear either ways. Raven put a crop top with black pants and Clarke wore a navy blue dress. 

« I’ll get the door » Raven says jumping out of the couch after hearing the doorbell  
« Who’s ready to partyy » Miller shouts once he sees Raven opening the door  
Raven laughs at her friend who seems even more excited than her  
« Come on in guys ! » She says to Monty who was struggling with four packs of beers and Miller who was holding a bottle of tequila and another of rhum just like the girls asked him.  
« Thank you » Miller grins  
« Alright, let me help you with that !! » Raven says taking two packs from Monty   
« Thanx !! » Monty replies greeting his friend  
« Where’s Jasper ? » Raven asks Monty  
« He’s on his way, he’s coming with Maya » Monty informs Raven  
« Great, i’m gotta go get the girls » Raven says making her way to Clarke’s bedroom  
« Come on, let’s go get this party started » Miller shouts while opening the bottle of tequila

Not long after, the group of friends were joined by Monty, Maya and Murphy and were all hanging out in the living room. Raven and Monty were playing Call of duty on xbox, Jasper was chilling and talking with his girl, Miller and Murphy were fighting over what Music to put and Octavia was sitting on the couch watching her friends play the video game without really paying attention to what they everybody was doing, all she was thinking about was Niylah… She hasn’t showep up yet and she was starting to get frustrated because she didn’t hear back from the Girl.

« Hey ! Still no sign ? » Clarke says coming back from the kitchen with a bowl of popcorn  
« No, i’ve called her but she didn’t pick up » Octavia says with a low voice  
« Yeah Murphy called her and she didn’t pick up. He said she might be driving that’s why ! »  
« Yeah but that like half an hour ago » Octavia replies with an obvious frustrated tone  
« Hey, she’s gonna come… » Clarke says putting her hand on Octavia’s tight to assure her  
« Yeah, I’m gonna go get another beer ! » Octavia stand up and makes her way to the kitchen.  
Once she’s alone in the kitchen, the girl sighs and takes out her phone, still no calls or text from Niylah. She didn’t if she should get worried or upset, she was really looking forward to this night and it was 10 pm already and still no sign of Niylah, she decides to text one more time.  
10:12 pm – Octavia : Been trying to call you, we’re about to order pizza. Are you still coming ?  
Octavia waited for a few seconds in case Niylah text her back but after receiving no answer she goes back feeling disappointed to the living room with a couple of beers.   
« O. Come over we’re about to play Kings » Jasper shouts when he sees Octavia   
« Good thing you brought those beers » Miller grins taking the beers out of Octavia hands  
She just smiles to her two friends and sits next to Clarke who smiles understandingly at her knowing why she wasn’t in the best mood.  
« Forget about it and cheer up… Let’s all enjoy the night together ! » Clarke almost whispers into Octavia’s ear.  
« You’re right, let’s play !! » Octavia smiles at her friend and decides to let go and enjoy the comapny of her friends.

Niylah was really happy to be back to her appartment, she didn’t really know how much she missed it until she saw it again. After checking everything out, she was surprised to see that her little brother didn’t make a big mess after all besides finishing all the bottles of wine and two of her favorite whiskies. After putting some stuff she wanted for later aside, she was about to go out when she heard a suprising knock on the door. 

Niylah went to the door to open it and couldn’t believe her eyes when she saw who was standing behind it.

« Surprise » The woman says with obvious excitement.  
« Luna !! » Niylah stood still chocked to see her ex in front of her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That was just a quick update ! 
> 
> Next Chapter (Almost done) we'll get to see how things end up for our girls !
> 
> Good things coming ;))


	10. An unexpected Reunion

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Luna is finally here...And i Love her!!!
> 
> Enjoy the chapter !!

Niylah went to the door to open it and couldn’t believe her eyes when she saw who was standing behind it.

« Surprise » The woman says with an obvious excitement  
« Luna !! » Niylah stood still chocked to see her ex in front of her  
« Wasn’t expecting to see me, huh ? » Luna grinned  
« What are you doing here ? » Niylah said, her eyes widened.  
« Ouch ! It’s nice to see you too Niylah » Luna frowns  
« Sorry i didn’t mean it like that » Niylah splutted fully aware of her almost rude reaction  
« You’re not gonna invite me in ? » Luna raised her eyebrow  
« Oh yeah… Sorry, come in !! » Niylah gasped audibly, pulling aside to let Luna in.  
« Thank you ! » Luna smiled softly  
« How did you know i was here by the way ? » Niylah asked following the girl close behind  
« I had your mom on the phone, she told me you were back …to my suprise!! I wanted to come over to house to see you but she told me that you were … So here i am ! » Luna responded nonchalantly, looking around and thinking about how long she hasn’t been here.  
« Oh okey ! » Niylah said, glancing at Luna walking around her place  
« Are you done with all the questions ? » Luna stopped and turned around to look at Niylah  
« What ? » Niylah explaimed  
« We haven’t seen each other in 2 years and that’s how you greet an old friend ? » Luna said, amused by Niylah’s face expression  
« Shit I’m so sorry !! This whole situation just took by surprise !! » She splutted, cursing herself for acting like a fool

Niylah walked towards Luna to embrace her, the girl huged her back and it felt so familiar and soothing. Niylah has avoided calling her ex because she thought it would be awkawrd and wasn’t sure how Luna would react to her being back. After Niylah left, they’ve tried to stay together but it was hard to maintain a long distance relationship specially when she decided to stay longer in Africa. They’ve started fighting and not long after they both agreed that it’s for the better if they called things off before it gets any worse.

« It so good to see you !! I couldn’t believe myself when your mom told me you were home ! » She said looking straigh into Niylah’s eyes

There was always something about Luna’s eyes that made Niylah’s feel at ease, the way she looked at her made her feel calm and …. Safe.

« Um yeah !! I’m sorry for not calling, i’ve been busy and practically got back to work as soon as i came back » Niylah membled  
« It’s okey…I understand, i can imagine how it’s been crazy for you » Luna smiled, settling in the couch  
« I would love to ask if you’d like to drink something but my stupid brother finished all the wine i had here » Niylah rolled her eyes  
She chuckles « It’s fine, i’m not going to stay for long anyway, i just stopped by to see you ! »  
« So how are you ? » Niylah smiled, settling next to her friend  
« I’m good, i mean just work and life you know… » She paused, still not taking her eyes off Niylah « The usual. What about you ? »  
« So far so good, been catching up with everybody and kind of getting used to be back i guess » Niylah chukles  
« So how was Africa ? » Luna ask, eager to catch up with Niylah  
« It was incredible, i wish you were there to see what we’ve accomplished in those villages » She paused, smiling to the memory of her trip « And those kids, they’re just amazing… This whole trip was life changing !! »  
Luna smiled softly « I know, i saw all the pictures you have posted. » She paused, putting her hand on Niylah’s knee, squeezing it gently « I’m really proud of you ! »  
« Thank you ! » Niylah replied, feeling the warmth of Luna’s hand on her knee, she didn’t make any move to pull her knee away.  
« I really missed you » Luna confessed  
Niylah said, smiling hesitantly « I missed you too ! »

They sat in silence for a few seconds just looking at each other.

« So you’re mom told about the fundraiser ! » Luna said breaking the silence  
« Yeah i’ve been working on it with Indra, it’s in a couple of weeks » Niylah stated  
Luna smiled « Yes she told me that too, she’s really excited that you’ll be part of it this year »  
« Are you two like best friends now ? » Niylah asked, rising an eyebrow  
Luna giggled « Well you know how much i love your mom, even after you left we stayed in touch pretty much most of the time. »  
« That’s good to know ! » She smiled « And she loves you too ! »

Luna smiled back, she was about to speak when she saw Niylah’s phone light up.

« Your phone. » Luna said  
« What ? » Niylah explaimed, narrowing her eyes  
« Looks like you’ve got a text » Luna responded, looking at the phone across the table  
« Oh yeah » Niylah gasped, taking her phone quickly to check it out. « Shit ! » She said after seeing how many missed calls and texts she’s got from her brother and Octavia. She didn’t even realized that the phone was on silent.  
« Everything’s okay ? » Luna leaned down to catch Niylah’s eyes  
She glanced up « Yeah um… it’s just i have this thing i’m supposed to go to, and i totally forgot to check out my phone »  
« Oh… Okey ! » Luna explaimed, standing up « Well i should probably go, i’m not gonna hold you off any much longer » She paused, glancing back at Niylah « I’m sorry again for showing up unexpectedly… i just, um, i really wanted to see you »  
Niylah smiled, standing up and facing Luna « No it’s fine, i’m glad you came actually… It’s really nice seeing to ! »  
« Well take care of yourself for me and i’ll see you soon alright? » Luna said, walking towards the door  
« Yeah you too !!» Niylah responded, following her friend and quickly reaching for the door’s handle to open it  
« We should go out sometimes, we need to catch up » Luna said, turning around to gaze at Niylah  
« Yeah totally ! I’ll call you and we can set something up » She replied, smiling  
« You sure about that ? » Luna teased, narrowing her eyes  
Niylah giggled « Yes, i promise ! I will call you this time »  
« Alright… We will see ! » Luna said, approching Niylah for an embrace

The girls said their farewells and Luna made her way out of the building. Niylah retreated back to her appartment, thinking about this unexpected visit, she was really glad that Luna came by, it felt really nice to see her again.

« Well that wasn’t so bad afterall ! » said to herself, settling back in the couch. She really felt stupid for not calling Luna and thought about Lexa’s words and what she would say when she knows about this… « I told you so ! » imitating Lexa’s voice in her head. Niylah suddenly gasped, remembering the dinner… She didn’t realize how the time flew by, she decided to call back John and Octavia but they both didn’t pick up, so she texted the girl.

Niylah : Hey Octavia, i’m so sorry for not picking up, i didn’t hear my phone. Something came up and that’s why i didn’t come, can you call me back ?

Niylah tried to call her brother but he didn’t pick up once again, she waited for a few minutes but she didn’t get a text back from Octavia. She decides to text her again to let her know that she was coming before putting on her jacket and making her way out of the appartment.

Octavia was chatting with Maya and Jasper about some irish band that the couple were going to see next weekend, she’s never heard of them sp they were trying to convince her to listen to their songs. A few minutes later she felt her buzzing she took it out of her pocket and saw Niylah calling. Octavia was slightly disappointed, it’s been over three hours that everybody gathered, they already had dinner and most of them were pretty much drunk, so she wasn’t feeling like talking to the girl who apparently just decided to call her back. She excused herself and stood up from where she was sitting with her friends, and looked for Clarke who seemed to be in some kind of drinking contest with the guys, she made her way over her and pulled her aside away from the table so they can be alone.

« She just called me, then texted me this » Octavia said, showing her phone to Clarke  
« Why didn’t you pick up ? » Clarke asked, reading Niylah’s text  
« Because i don’t want to » She blurted  
Clarke glanced up, fully aware that her friend was annoyed « I understand, but she said that something came up and she’s on her way now… So you’re gonna have to talk to her »  
« Yeah but she just can’t come whenever she wants » Octavia said, gazzing off into the distance.  
« Hey » Clarke reaching out to turn Octavia’s face so that she can looks at her « I know how much you wanted her to be here tonight but just give her a chance to explain herself »  
Octavia was about to reply when her phone started ringing, she looked down at it.  
« Is it her ? » Clarke asked

Octavia just nods

« Go to your room and pick up, come on ! » Clarke said softly, putting a hand on Octavia’s back to encourage her  
Octavia goes to her room, takes a deep breath before answering the phone.  
« Octavia ! » Niylah spoke first  
« Hi » Octavia replied, sounding almost cold  
Fully aware of the situation, Niylah drove right in « I know i screwed up, big time !! I’m extremely sorry, but i was coming i swear then something came up and i totally forgot to check out my phone » She paused, clearly out of breath « And, Um, really really sorry Octavia »  
Octavia instantly felt sorry for the girl who seemed to feel really bad « It’s okay, it’s just that you kind of disappeared and we weren’t hearing back from you. I didn’t know if something happened or you've just changed your mind and didn’t wanna come »  
« No,No, Of course not ! I didn’t change my mind, i just got held up and um… » She paused, lacking of words to apologize  
Octavia decides to speak to let the girl know she wasn’t upset « It’s okay, really ! It’s just… I wanted to see you »  
« Well you still can… I’m parked in front of your builduing » Niylah said  
« What ? Why didn’t you come up ! » Octavia gasped, suprised to know the girl was downstairs all this time they were talking  
« Can you come down, i wanna see you » Niylah asked softly  
« But you’re here... So just come and join us » Octavia said  
« Yeah but i wanna see you before, i mean just you ! » She explained  
Octavia chuckles « Alright, i’ll be downstairs in a bit »  
« Thank you » Niylah said before hanging up

Octavia got out of her room and instantly caught Clarke’s eyes, the girl was clearly waiting for her. 

« So what happened ? Where’s she ? » Clarke asked approaching Octavia  
« We talked. She downstairs, she asked me to go down and see her » Octavia replied, making her way towards the door  
« She doesn’t wanna come up ? » Clarke asked, walking with her frend  
« I don’t know, i’m gonna go see her » Octavia shrugged  
« Okey, well ask her to come up the party is still going » Clarke said smiling

Octavia nodded before going out of the appartment.

Raven noticed the little exhange between her two friends and made her way towards Clarke « Where did Octavia go ? »  
« Niylah is here, she went down to see her » Clarke whispered not wanting the others to hear where her friend went  
« Is she still pissed ? » Raven asked  
« I don’t think so, she said they talked » Clarke replied, reaching out for a beer  
« Great !! I hope they’ll work it out… O. looked really upset the whole night » Raven said, wincing.  
« Yeah hopefully, they will » Clarke responded smiling at her friend.

As she opened the building door, Octavia slightly gasped when she felt the nightcool breeze touch her skin, she walked out and saw Niylah half sitting on her Motorcycle. She stood still for a few seconds thinking about how sexy the girl looked in that leather jacket. And started walking again when she noticed that the girl was looking at her and hesitantly smiling.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know what's gotten into me, i'm enjoying those cliffhanger!!!
> 
> Okey, quick sum up!! 
> 
> I love Luna and she's one of my favorite caracters on the show, she had so much potential ://  
> So i'm thinking about a Love triangle ? But Luna is definitely not going to be a bad guy in this story, i really like her so i'm going to explore her side of story and maybe make her find Love with a certain.... Doctor Reyes !!  
> Lemme know what you think....
> 
> Next chapter almost done, will update soon!!


	11. Never too late to party

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think that's the longest chapter i've wrote so far!!
> 
> Enjoy and let me know what you think :))

As she opened the building door, Octavia slightly gasped when she felt the nightcool breeze touch her skin, she walked out and saw Niylah half sitting on her Motorcycle. She stood still for a few seconds thinking about how sexy the girl looked in that leather jacket. And started walking again when she noticed that the girl was looking at her and hesitantly smiling.

« Hey… Thanks for coming down » Niylah said, standing up from her motorcycle

« Yeah sure ! » Octavia replied

« I’m really sorry for being this late » Niylah said approching the girl

« It’s fine, you’re here now. Did something happen ? » Octavia asked curiously.

« No, nothing bad happened… Um, it’s just that something came up » Niylah said hesistantly. She wasn’t sure if she should tell Octavia the real reason why she didn’t made it.

Octavia frowns, she noticed how Niylah was hesitant which was unusual of her

« Is everything alright ? »

« Yeah » Niylah replies avoiding Octavia’s gaze

« Are you sure ? » Octavia asks again

Niylah glance back at the dark haired girl feeling bad for not being completely honest with her.

« Yeah don’t worry about it »

Octavia felt her heart ping, she knew that something was up with Niylah but she didn’t wanna tell her, she wondered if the girl didn’t trust her enough or just was hiding something from her. Either ways she felt sad about it.

« So how is the party going ? » Niylah asked, eager to change the subject

« uh, good… We played some cards, had pizza and you know a few drinks… » Octavia replied not too enthusiastically

« Cool… uh Is my little brother still up there ? » Niylah asked trying to ease the atmosphere

« Yeah he’s playing some weird post-apocalypse video game with the guys » Octavia says, the corner of her mouth turning up into a smile

Niylah chukles « Cool, well i’m not gonna keep you from you friends… I just wanted to see you before i go home »

« Wait… You’re not coming up ? » Octavia asks

« I don’t think so, maybe another time » Niylah said, scrunching up her forehead

Octavia frowns, starting to wonder what’s really going with the girl. She takes a step closer to Niylah and reach out to take her hand.

She says softly « You can talk to me you know... »

Niylah was surprised by the sudden move, she glanced down at Octavia’s hand and held it back, squeezing it gently. She glanced up and met Octavia’s eyes which made her heart flutter, the girl was staring at her as if she was trying to read her. Niylah didn’t take her eyes of her, she kept staring back at her, a warm feeling growing fast in her chest. She slowly drifted her eyes down looking at Octavia lips, they were slightly parted and looked so soft. Niylah felt a sudden urge to feel them, to taste them, to kiss them.

After a few seconds, she started leaning to close off the distance, slowly… Not wanting to freak the girl out and giving her enough time to pull back if she wanted.

Octavia doesn’t move, she keeps staring at Niylah who seemed to be leaning towards her and getting more and more closer to her face, to her lips. She didn’t flinch nor pulled back, she just stayed still until she felt the warmth of Niylah’s lips on hers. The girl was kissing her, she couldn’t move, she couldn’t think… Her heart was racing and her mind couldn’t process what was happening.

After closing the distance, Niylah couldn’t believe how smooth and soft Octavia’s lips were. She kisses her softly but when she feels that Octavia wasn’t kissing her back she immediatly pulls away to look at the girl who slightly backs off.

« I’m so sorry i shouldn’t have » Niylah spluttered, letting go of Octavia’s hand

« It’s fine, i’m just… » Octavia shook her head quickly, feeling her face grow red

« No it’s my bad !! I’m so sorry, it won’t happen again !! » Niylah spoke again, avoiding to make things awkward.

She mentally cursed herseld for having zero control over her urge. She really cared about Octavia and didn’t wanna scare her off.

« I’m just not ready for that yet » Octavia says barely over a whisper

« It’s alright, you don’t have to explain yourself. I totally understand » Niylah replies with a weak smile

« No ! I mean… » Octavia said blurting out, she swallowed and continued softly « i just don’t want to rush things out… » She paused, seeming to decide on what she’s going to say.

She slowly shifted to get closer to Niylah then reached out again to take back her hand « I just want us to get to know each other more first before we … you know ! »

Niylah finally gasped, feeling that huge ache lift off her chest « Oh ! » She grinned « I can work with that, let’s get to know each other better then»

Octavia smiled softly back at her « So you still don’t want to come up ? » She paused « The girls really wanna see you »

« Just the girls ? » Niylah asked, smirking

« So do i… Come on, one drink and you can go ! » Octavia chuckles, mentally hoping for the girl to stay longer

« Alright, let’s go get that drink ! » Niylah says, flashing a grin at the girl that made her heart flutter in her chest.

The two girls made their way into the building making small talk, Octavia was still wondering why Niylah didn’t come earlier as planned and what was that thing that came up, she decided to drop it for for now and just enjoy the rest of the night. As Octavia opened the door she saw her friends looking towards her and Murphy jumping out after seeing his sister not far behind her.

« Look who finally decided to show her arrogant ass » John bellowed from where he was standing

« Heyy little fucker » Niylah responded, grinning

« Niylah ! » Clarke explaimed, making her way over the girl who was still standing next to Octavia « It’s good to see you, Welcome ! »

« Yeah, thank you and sorry for coming this late » Niylah replied, smiling

« No problem, you can never be late to a party anyway ! » Clarke said, flashing a wide smile

« Welcome to our humble home » Raven said as she bowed to Niylah, she was clealy drunk.

Niylah burst out laughing « Hail my child ! »

« Come on guys, let’s go sit » Octavia said, giggling

« Niylah, what’s your poison ? » Clarke asked, making her way over the table where they’ve put all the alcohol

« Beer’s good ! » Niylah responded, smiling

After greeting the rest of the group, Niylah settled in the couch next to her brother and Octavia. Raven, Miller and Monty settled inches away from the TV to continue their game, so did Jasper and Maya not far to cheer them on.

« Where have you been ? We’ve like you a zillion of times » John asked his sister

« I got caught up in the appartment » Niylah replied, suddenly turning her head to glare at him « And by the way, where did all the wine go ? »

« I wasn’t gonna leave it to rot there » He said, feeling his sister’s eyes on him

« Here » Clarke said, holding out a beer to Niylah

Niylah turned her head back to look at the blonde « Thanx ! »

« We still have some pizza left, do you want some ? » Octavia asked

« Nah it’s fine, i’m not really hungry » Niylah replied, smiling to the dark hair beside her

« Hey did you tell the girls about next weekend ? » John asked his sister which made Octavia and Clarke frown curious to what he was talking about

« Oh yeah i haven’t yet… » she paused, to look back at the girls « Next weekend we’re going with my friend Lexa to the Hamptons, we thought maybe you guys would like to come along »

« What she means is that we’re gonna hit the beach and get fuking wasted » John snorted

Niylah chuckles « Or that too ! »

Clarke giggles « Yeah definitely, i could use a weekend getaway. I’m sure Raven will be in too ! »

« Great ! » Niylah smiles as looks at Octavia « What do you think ? »

« Uh… I don’t know, if i’m not working then sure why not » Octavia replied

« Awesome !! It’s a done deal then and Octavia …  You have no choice, either you go with us or we’ll come get you out of that hospital » John says excitedly

Clarke says, laughing « Count me in ! »

Niylah adds, holding her beer up « Hell yeah to that »

« You guys are going to end my career before it even begins » Octavia says, rolling her eyes

« It’s because we want what’s best for you »  Niylah says, nudging her

« Totally ! » Clarke adds, laughing

« Okeey !! I’ll work it out… » Octavia replied, holding her hands up

 « Hey John we’re running out of popcorn, would you mind helping me in the kitchen ? » Clarke suddenly stood up from her seat and glaring at Murphy

It didn’t take much for him to understand what she was trying to do, he jumped out of the couch immedialty and agreed to go with sot hey can leave some alone time to Octavia and Niylah.

« That was way too obvious !! » John said, walking toward the kitchen

« I don’t know what you’re talking about » Clarke responded innocently

« Yeah right ! Like you fucking need my help to make popcorn » He snorted, knowing too damn well what she was up to

« Well not exactly your help… » She paused, looking at him with a grin « More of your delightful company »

« Sure ! So since when do you know that my sister got the hots for O.? » He asked, smirking

Clarke giggled, her eyes lighting up « She just told us a couple of days ago, they’re legit so cute together »

« Yup i agree with that » He grinned, sipping his Rhum & Coke

Back in the living room, Octavia and Niylah were laughing at Raven who seemed to be kicking the boys ass at the game.

« She’s really good at it » Niylah said, looking at the guys playing

« Wanna give it a try ? » Octavia said, smiling

« Oh no thank you. I would prefer to avoid the embarrassment » Niylah laughed

Octavia giggled « How about i show you my room ? »

« Yeah i would love that » Niylah replied, putting away her beer and standing up to follow Octavia.

As they entered, Niylah looked around the spacious room noticing the pile of books on the desk beside Octavia’s bed she made her ways towards it.

« That’s a lots of books ! » She explaimed, tilting her head to read the cover of one of the books

« Yeah they’re mostly medical books!! » Octavia says, sitting on the bed

Niylah hummed and walked away from the desk making her way over the shelf where she noticed pictures frames and some drawnings.

« Waw that’s an amazing portrait » Niylah explaimed, leaning closer to the shelf to have a better look at the drawing

« Yes, It’s Clake who draw it » Octavia said, staring at the girl who seemed amazed by Clarke’s work.

« She’s really talented !! These are hers too ? » Niylah says, turning to look at Octavia and pointing to some mini landscape canvas

Octavia grinned, proud of her best friend « Yes, everything you see here is painted by her. It’s her passion since we were kids »

« I can see that, it’s stunning ! » Niylah smiles, turning her head once again towards the shelf.

Octavia’s heart fluttered when she noticed what Niylah was looking at, it was a picture taken on a boat one summer that seemed ages away.

« I like this picture, you guys seem so young and happy » Niylah said, smiling at her

It was a picture of her laying in Lincoln’s arms with the girls next to her and Bellamy striking a pose. It was one her favorite pictures, the moment they took it she instantly fell in love with it. It was the summer before she and the girls went to college and the boys enlisted to the marines, so she framed it to keep the memory of that happiness, of that last moment they all spent together.

« Yeah, it was taken a long time ago… I like it too » Octavia replied softly, lost in her thoughts

« Who are these boys ? » Niylah asked, curious to know who was the boy that’s holding her

« The boy with the frizzy hair is my brother, Bellamy and the other guy is Lincoln, his best friend » Octavia replies hesitantly,  It was a territory she wasn’t ready breaching yet, it felt too soon talking about Lincoln, and everything that came with it. So she decided to not reveal the true nature of her relationship for now.

Niylah smiled « I can see the resemblance » She paused, putting down the picture « I really like your room, it’s cozy! »

« Yeah Thanx ! » Octavia smiled softly, glad that Niylah didn’t ask further questions. After a few seconds, she speaks again « So you still don’t wanna tell me what came up ? »

Niylah looked at her immedialy, clearly suprised by the question. She says grinning « You never let go, do you ? »

« Not when i’m interested by something or someone » Octavia replies, smirking and emphisizing the someone on purpose just like Niylah did when she said the exact same sentence last time they had lunch.

« That sounds like something i already said to you » Niylah says, narrowing her eyes

« Maybe ! » Octavia said, grinning

Niylah walked over to  the bed and settled next to her, she looked over her shoulder to catch Octavia’s gaze then spoke.

« After checking out my place, i was about to go out when i heard a knock on the door » She paused «  when i opened it, it was my ex girlfriend. She, um… came to see me »

Octavia nods, processing the new information

Niylah continued, softly « So we talked and um… i didn’t feel the time flying by and i totally forgot to check out my phone that’s why i didn’t see you guys calling »

« Okay ! » Octavia says

« I didn’t wanna tell you earlier because… um, i didn’t want you to get upset or idon't know... ruin things » Niylah says, rambling

« Telling me the truth won’t ruin things » Octavia says with a stoic face which made it hard for Niylah to read her

« You’re right ! » Niylah says, barely over a whisper

They sat in silence for a few seconds.

« You two were together in Africa ? » Octavia asked, slightly frowning

« No ! Before that, we met in college and started dating… um, then she moved to New York » Niylah replied

« How long had you been together ? » Octavia asked softly

Niylah furrowed her eyebrow as she was thinking « um… Almost 7 years. »

« It must’ve been serious ! » Octavia explaimed

Niylah said, nodding « Yeah it was... but we called things off over a year and a half now »

« What happened ? » Octavia asked hesistantly

« Africa ! » Niylah blurted out

« I’m sorry about that » Octavia said, deciding to drop the questions and to change the subject.

« It’s alright, we both agreed on it... We're just friends no » Niylah replied, smiling softly

Octavia was about to speak when she heard someone calling their names.

« Is that my brother ? » Niylah exclaimed

« I guess we should head back before they all coming in here » Octavia says, standing up

Niylah chuckles « Yeah, lead the way »

« There you are ! We were waiting for » Murphy bellowed, still with a cup in his hands

« For what ? » Octavia asked

« We’re about to play Monopoly » Miller beaming out of the corner of the house

Octavia looked up over shoulder and smiled at Niylah  then made their way over their friends. If she was honest with herself, Octavia prefered by far to stay in her room in the company of the girl but she had no other choice than to join the others, she was one of the hosts after all. After moving the table away, they all sat on the floor forming a cirle to start the game.

Jasper, Maya and Monty were the first to go leaving Miller, Murphy and Niylah with the girls.

« We should probably go too » Miller said, he was laying on his back on the floor with Murphy

« Yeah we should » John responded, closing his eyes

« You guys are in no condition to drive » Clarke says, she was laying flat on her stomach on the couch

« I bet you they can’t even get their ass up of the floor » Raven snorted

« Watch me ! » Murphy says, trying to stand up but quickly laying back down feeling dizzy

« I told yaa ! » Raven laughed at her drunk friend. She was laying on one of the armschairs legs up and head down

They were all pretty much drunk, except Niylah that only had two beers since she had to drive.

« Just stay guys, you can crash on the couch » Clarke said, sounding sleepy.

« She says you can crash on the couch, but i bet she can’t even get up too» Raven snorted, enjoying the sight of her friends being drunk

Clarke giggled, aware of her her condition as well

« Floor Works for me » Miller says, putting his thumbs up

John added « Me too ! »

 « Do you have to go ? » Octavia asked softly, moving her head up to look at Niylah.

They were cosied up on the other couch, Octavia was leaning on Niylah’s shoulder with her knees splayed out to the side. Niylah was putting her arm behind her lowel back, her eyes closed … Enjoying the scent of the girl she liked.

Niylah hummed, noding not wanting Octavia to pull away.

« Stay ! » She whispers

« I’ve a family brunch tomorrow » Niylah responded, opening her eyes and looking over her shoulder to meet Octavia’s eyes

« You can go when you wake up» Octavia said, feeling comfortable in Niylah’s arms.

« I can’t… I have to be at the house in the morning » She replied softly

« Okay ! » Octavia says, barely over a whisper

« Why don’t you come ? » Niylah asked

« Where ? » She frowned

« To the brunch… it’s over our house. My mom invited some friends, you can come with girls. » She pause « Lexa will be there too, i would like for you to meet … And meet my parents as well ! » Niylah said, smiling softly

« I don’t know, i’m not sure ! » Octavia replied, shifting suddenly stressed to the idea of meeting Niylah’s parents

« Hey guys would you fancy a brunch tomorrow over my house ? » Niylah shouted to get the attention of the others

« Oh fuck is that tomorrow, i almost forgot !! » Murphy blurted out, putting a hand over his face

Niylah snorts « Mom will kill ya if you don’t show up »

« I will » He said, growling.

« Yes ma’ad ! I would love a good Sunday brunch » Raven grinned, clapping her hands

« Count me in » Miller shouted back

« Me too, i’ll just have to wake up » Clarke adds

Niylah chuckles « Don’t worry about it, i’ll make sure you guys wake up » She turned her head to Octavia and grinned at her « You’re the only one left ! »

« You’re insane !! Fine i’ll come… » Octavia laughed, thinking how sweet it was of Niylah to invite everybody just so she can yes.

« Great !! » Niylah exclaimed, placing a kiss on the side of Octavia’s head.

Octavia smiled softly, she couldn’t help but to feel her face growing red.

« Well since Johny is spending the night, you can come with him tomorrow » Niylah said, pulling away her arm to stand up.

« Awesome ! » Raven grinned

« I’m gonna go now… » Niylah said, looking down at Octavia who noded and stood up.

« Okay i’ll see guys you tomorrow, and Johny be there at 11 am » Niylah said, glaring at her bother

« Yeah we will be there mom » John replied, throwing a thumbs up.

Niylah snorted, waved to everybody and made her way over the door followed closely behind by Octavia.

« I’ll see you tomorrow, set the alarm okey ? » Niylah said, smiling fondly

« Okey, i will » she replied

« I had a really great time ! » Niylah exclaimed

« Me too, it’s a good thing you came after all » Octavia replied, smiling

« Yeah, definitely ! » Niylah said, grinning

« Drive safe okey ? » Octravia said, reaching out slightly touching Niylah's forearm

« I’ll text you once i get home » Niylah replied smiling 

Octavia nods, smiling back at the girl.

After they hugged, Niylah left… As she arrived to the elevator, she turned her head one last time to glance at Octavia who was leaning on the door frame, staring at her. She flashed a wide smile and winked at her before stepping into the elevator, disappearing out of her sight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is crazyy!!  
> I had to rewrite it halfway since at first i was gonna make Niylah stop by then go home but i thought there was more to the night than that. I'm happy with the result... The girls spent the night together afterall!!
> 
> And to the brunch we goo! 
> 
> * Spoiler Alert *  
> Lexa and Clarke will finally meet  
> And more to come ..... Yay!!


	12. Sunday Brunch

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's a long chapter where the girls and everybody enjoy a nice day all together.

Niylah was fast asleep when she felt the cover being suddenly yanked off her.

« Wake uuuuuuuuuuuuuuuup !! » Lexa shouts, jumping on the bed

« What the fuck is wrong with you !! » Niylah growled, pulling back the cover over her face

« I’m happy that i get to see my best friend first thing in the morning » Lexa replied excitedly

« What time is it ? » Niylah asked, still growling

« Time to get up and get the party started !! » Lexa replied, jumping out of the bed

« It’s a brunch not a party ! »

« With all the food and the cocktails that i just saw downstairs, i’m pretty sure your mother is hosting more of a garden party than a brunch » Lexa said, laughing

Niylah giggled « You know how she likes them… Go big or go home »

« I’m totally going big on those Mimosas » She said, grinning

« Alright, i’m gonna hop in the shower and get ready » Niylah said, getting out of her bed

« Okey, i’ll see you downstairs ! »

« Hey by the way ! Octavia is coming over today » Niylah said with a wide smile

« Yeahh ! I’m finally going to meet the girl that makes your heart go boom boom bomm » Lexa  replied, teasing her friend

Niylah laughed, throwing a pillow at her « Fuck off ! »

After taking her shower and dressing up, she went down to join her family.

The Murphys lived in a big property in the suburbs of New York, and every last Sunday of the month they were used to host a brunch over their house where all their family and friends gather.

As she entered the lounging area she felt her phone buzzing, she took it out and found a text from Octavia that she quickly opened.

10:11 – Octavia : Good morning ! I’m just texting you to let you know that we’re all up, well amost… Raven and John aren’t that easy to awake haha.

10:12 – Niylah : Morning, i’m glad to see that you’re up haha Go kick that little fucker’s ass so he can bring you to me ;)

10: 13 – Octavia : Haha Roger that ! See you later ;)

Niylah smiled to herself putting back the phone in her pocket and making her way out to the backyard where everything was set.

« Good morning ! » Niylah said, approaching her mother

« Morning sweetheart, how did you sleep ? » catherine

« Good until Lexa showed up » She paused « Everything looks great Mom, just like usual »

« Thank you baby, it’s your first brunch since you came back home so i made sure everything is perfect »

« You didn’t have to go through all trouble. Although i know how much you enjoy all of this » She replied, pointing to the all the tables

« There’s no trouble sweety, plus, we haven’t had the time to celebrate you being back so this is it » Catherine said, falshing a bright smile

« Thanks Mom, you’re the best ! »

« Where is Jonathan by the way ? »

« He spent the night at his friends, but his coming »

« Are you sure or should i call him ? »

« No need to, he’ll be here and he’ll bring some of our friends that i’ve invited »

« That’s wonderful, the more the merrier ! »

« People should be here in less than an hour, I’m going to check if all the tables are set ! »

« People ? How many persons did you invite today ? »

« Oh you know… Just close friends » Smirking walking towards the buffet that was set next to the pool

Niylah went back inside the house making her way to the kitchen that was in the other side to check on Lexa.

« I knew you’d be here ! » Niylah said, entering the kitchen

« I’m where the food is » Lexa replied with her mouth full

« Is there some coffee left ? »

« Yup, although a Mimosa would be better ! » She said, grinning

« Not yet, coffee fix first !! »

« So how was yesterday ? »

« Ughh don’t even get me started on that !! »

« What ? Did something happen ? » Lexa gabbled, her eyes widened

« A lot happened ! »

« Ohh did you seal the deal with Octavia » She smirked

« Why does it has to be always sex with you ! » Niylah replied, rolling her eyes

« Because sex is life » Lexa said, flashing a wide smile

« Good morning little girl » A voice came out from somewhere off to Niylah’s left

Niylah’s father came out of the wine cellar which made her litteraly jump out of her seat and made Lexa nearly choke on her drink at the thought of Alexander hearing her last sentence.

« Morning Dad, i didn’t hear you coming » She said nervously

« I was down the cellar looking for this beauty » He smiled, showing off a bottle of wine

« Great !! »

« I see that you’ve started the brunch already ! » He said, looking at Lexa

« It’s Never too early for a good cocktail » She grinned, holding her glass up

« I couldn’t agree more ! » He chuckled « I’m going to see your mom, she’s probably making the caterer run around like a fool before everybody arrives »

« Yeah you know how much she likes everything to be neat !! » Niylah grinned, raising her eyebrows

« And by so, driving people crazy » he said leaning, barely over a whisper

Niylah laughed « She’ll kill you if she hears you say that ! »

« Well i haven’t said anything have i ?... Lexa ? » He said, Furrowing his brow

« I haven’t heard nor seen anything ! » Lexa replied, with an innocent smile

« See ? All good » He grinned

Niylah snorted « Yeah sure »

 « I’ll see you girls later, have fun !! » He said as he kissed both Niylah and Lexa.

« Thanx Dad !! » Niylah smiled

« Do you think he heard us, i was legit gonna choke » Lexa asked

« You did actually, you should’ve seen your face » She giggled

« Back to where we were… What happened ? » Lexa asked, wiggling her eyebrows at her friend

« Well do you wanna hear about the part where Luna showed up at my place or the one where i kissed Octavia then spent the evening with her and her friends ? » She smirked

« No fucking way !!! You saw Luna ? How did it go ? And you kissed Octavia ?? » Lexa gabbled, wanting to know more of what happened

« I take that you wanna hear about both parts » Niylah said, sipping her coffee

« With all the boring details » She grinned

After spending the next hour in the kitchen chatting, the girls wandered back to the backyard to see if people started showing up. Lexa was now even more excited to meet Octavia specially after hearing what happened between them last night and how they got closer.

As they arrived, Niylah glanced around to see if she recognize any familiar face, hoping to see one specific face she couldn’t take off her mind. She spotted her mother standing by the pool with Indra talking, probably about work she thought to herself, and her father not far sitting in a table chatting with some of his friends.

« Let’s go sit there before this place gets crowded » Lexa said, indicating the closest table to the bar

« I’m gonna go say hi to Indra first »

« Alright ! »

Niylah made her way over to her mother and Indra.

« Hello ladies ! »

« Niylah hi, how are you today ? » Indra said, smiling soflty

« I’m great, please don’t tell me you two were talking about work » She asked, furrowing her brow

« Well actually we were, Indra was updating me on the charity event. »

« It’s Sunday for God’s sake, take a break » Niylah blurted

« You’re right, but since you’re here i wanted to tell you that i’m going to Boston and Seattle next week to meet up with some sponsors and i wanted you to come with me » Indra said softly

« How long you’re going to stay ? » Niylah asked

« Depends, maybe five to six days. We might as well go to San francisco before we head back to New York, i’m still waiting for the confirmation »

« Okay, just send me all details and i’ll work my schedule out » Niylah said, nodding

« Alright, We’re going next Monday first thing in the morning »

« Okay Boss ! Now if you’ll excuse me i’m going to go enjoy myself, please try to do the same » Niylah said, before leaving the two women laughing and making her way to the table where Lexa was sitting

« There you are ! » Lexa said, catching the sight of her friend

« Those two never stop talking about work » Niylah said, rolling her eyes

« Work ? What’s that ? » Lexa replied, raising an eyebrow

« That’s the spirit ! »

After they had eaten, the drinks started flowing more freely. Niylah was standing by the bar chatting with some of her co-workers, she saw Lexa approaching so she excused herself to go see her friend.

« Still no words from Octavia ? » Lexa asked

« She just texted me, said they’re on the way. They should be here soon »

« Great, i think i’m gonna ease on those cocktails… I’m so tipsy right now ! » Lexa said, giggling

Niylah snorted « No kidding ? You’ve started drinking at like 8 a.m »

Lexa was about to speak when she saw a familiar face coming their way. 

« Look who’s here… If it ain’t the one and only!! » Lexa said, grinning which made Niylah turn to see who was she talking to.

« Well hello to you my dear » The girl said, smiling delightfully

« Luna ! » Niylah exclaimed

« Surprise !! » Luna said, gazing at Niylah before pulling her into a tight embrace

« Again ? What’s with you and the suprises these days  » Niylah asked

« Your mom asked me to not tell you that she’s invited me, she wanted to suprise you » Luna replied, pulling away

Niylah chuckles « As long as you don’t show up by my bedside at 3 a.m with a knife i’m good with that »

After greeting each other, the three girls made their way to the bar to have some drinks and catch up. Niylah couldn’t stop checking out her phone for any text, it was past noon and her brother and friends weren’t here yet, she tried to occupy herself by chatting with Lexa and Luna but she just couldn’t wait to see her girl.

« Oh my three favorite girls are reunited again ! » Catherine said, approaching them and pulling luna for a hug

« Hi Cathy, how are you doing ? » Luna replied, hugging her back

« I’m glad to see you here » she paused, pulling away and turning to look at her daughter « Niylah sweety, what did you think of my suprise ? »

Niylah smiled at her mother, wrapping her left arm around Luna’s shoulders « The best suprise, thanx mom ! »

« Wonderful, well you girls enjoy your cocktails, i’ll see you later ! » Catherine said, smiling before walking away.

As they entered the property, Octavia felt her stomach knots she couldn’t wait to finally see Niylah. It took her all her energy to wake John and Raven up and make sure everybody was ready to go. She was the first one to wake up and it didn’t take her much to get dressed up, if it was up to her she would’ve been here like an hour ago, but thanks to the laziness of her friends she got stuck home waiting for them to get ready.

They got out of the car after pulling in front of an entrance which Octavia presumed lead to the house. There were many cars parked which meant the brunch has already started and Octavia knew that they were probably late, she internally cursed her friends for that.

After getting inside the house John lead them to the backyard. Once there Octavia glanced aroud looking for Niylah but she couldn’t see her because there were so many people wandering around.

« Shit Murphy !!! You’ve never told us you live in a Mansion » Raven spluttered, glancing around

« Yeah well now ya know » He replied nonchalantly

« Oh look at that buffet ! » Nathan said excitedly

« Guys let’s find Niylah first then you can go eat » Clarke said, fully aware of Octavia who was glancing around looking for her girl.

« There she is ! » John shouted, leading them towards the bar.

Octavia smiled when she spotted Niylah chatting with two girls. Her smile quickly faded when saw one of the girls leaning her head on Niylah’s shoulder with an arm wrapped around hers. As they approached the bar, she watched Niylah throw her head back laughing at something the girl told her, she started clenching her fists and taking a deep breath to ease the sore feeling in her chest.

« Hello girls » John said

« Oh Little Murphy finally joining the party ! » Lexa shouted

As she heard her brother’s voice, Niylah immediatly turned and caught Octavia’s intense gaze, so did the mysterious girl. Octavia was a little taken back at how pretty the brunette woman was. After a few seconds, Niylah pulled away from Luna’s arm and quickly bounded over Octavia before wrapping her in a tight hug.

« You’re finally here ! » Niylah whispered in Octavia’s ear

Feeling the girl loosen her hold, Octavia let out a breath she didn’t realise she’d been holding, a quiet gasp escaping her mouth when she felt Niylah’s lips on her cheek before she pulled away completely.

« What took you so long ? » Niylah asked, running her hand down Octavia’s right arm.

Octavia was unable to speak, all she could feel was Niylah’s touch that sent a shiver down her spine.

« These guys » She replied nervously, composing herself

Niylah smiled at her, wrapping an arm around her waist to lead her before speaking « Come on, i want you to meet Lex ! »

As they turned around, they saw all their friends talking.

« I see that you all have been introduced » Niylah said, joining her friends

« Indeed, i was surprised to see that John have these exquisite and beautiful friends that i’ve never got to meet before ! » Lexa said, one eyebrow raised and a cocky smirk on her face.

« Well, Lex this is Octavia ! » She paused, turning to look at the girl beside her « Octavia, this is my very charming and annoying best friend Lexa ! »

Lexa rolled her eyes, approaching Octavia and said as she pulled her in « It’s a pleasure to finally meet you Octavia » She paused, pulling away with a smirk on her face « I’ve heard so many good things about you »

Octavia smiled, she was suprised by how welcoming Lexa was « Pleasure is mine… I’ve heard great things about you too »

« Are you sure about that ? » Lexa smirks, narrowing her eyes

« Hey get off her !! » Niylah said, nudging Lexa’s shoulder slightly

Octavia couldn’t help the slow smile that worked its way across her face. She enjoyed the playful banter between the two girls, but what really made her smile was the thought of Niylah being protective of her.

After chatting for a little while, they walked over to join their friends. Niylah greeted Clarke, Raven and Nathan since she didn’t get to say hi to them when they arrived. As soon as Niylah saw Octavia, she bounded over to her leaving everybody behind.

Lexa quickly hit it off with Raven and Clarke and started chatting and getting to know each other as they wandered towards the buffet, leaving Niylah and Octavia alone. Octavia glanced around and saw John standing a few feets away with the girl that she didn’t get to meet yet, they seemed to know each other very well and were laughing about something. She must be very funny, she thought to herself.

As they walked to towards them, she could see the girl gazing at her probably wondering who she was as well.

« Little Brother ! » Niylah said, grinning at her brother

« I see you two found each other » He replied, with a smug smirk on his face

All he got was a nudge from Niylah who turned to look at Octavia « Octavia this is Luna » She paused, looking back at the brunette « Luna this Octavia, a friend of mine ! »

Luna smiled, holding out her hand to the other woman « Nice to meet you ! »

Reaching out, she took Luna’s outstretched hand « It’s nice to meet you too »

« Well technically she’s my friend » John said, smirking at his sister

« Could you just shut it sometimes ? » NIylah said, glaring at him

« Not sure he can ! » Luna giggled

« What she said » He added, laughing

« You should try it, it’s very soothing » Niylah said, with a teasing tone

« So Octavia what do you do ? » Luna asked

She was a little caught off guard by Luna’s question, she didn’t really expected the girl to talk to her.

« I’m a surgical resident at NYP » She replied softly

« Oh really ! That’s great… It must be lots of work though ? » She asked, smiling

« Yeah long shifts but it’s all good. I really enjoy my job. » She replied, smiling back

« That’s what matters. »

« Well excuse me ladies for interrupting you but i’m heading to the buffet » She paused, looking down at Octavia « Care to join me ? »

« Sure » She smiled, waving to Luna and John.

« I’ll see you guys later !! » Niylah said before walking away.

« You need to learn how to be more subtle ! » Octavia said

 « What ? » Niylah asked, glancing down to catch Octavia’s eyes

« You litteraly shoved me out of there ! » She replied, grinning

« Well i didn’t invite you so you get to hang out with the others » She paused, leaning down slighty, wrapping her arm again around Octavia’s waist and pulling her in close before whispering flirtatiously « I want you all to myself for a few hours »

Octavia remained silent, her eyes widened as she gasped, feeling a bundle of nerves growing down her belly. Niylah smirked, she was fully aware of the affect that she had on Octavia. She spoke again trying to steer the conversation onto safer ground.

« Do you wanna grab something to eat ? »

Octavia cursed herself for being unable to reply like a normal human being, but she felt caught off guard by the sudden flirting. She mentally thanked Niylah for changing the subject and agreed to go eat.

After they grabed a few pastries and some cocktails, the two girls settled in the table where their friends were all hanging out. The conversation had been light and there was no flirtation much to Octavia’s delight. She didn’t want things to get awkward, she really made a fool out of herself earlier by going radio silent and wasn’t ready to let that happen again. Everybody was laughing and making jokes, probably due to the amount of soft alcohol they were drinking.

Octavia couldn’t help but to notice Clarke laughing outloud whenever Lexa tells her something, the two seemed to have hit it off quite nicely. Octavia really liked Lexa, she seemed very chill and easy-going and did not miss a chance to tease her friends and specially Niylah, just like Raven does with her which made her appreciate her more.

Raven was sitting right to next to Luna and the two of them seemed to have some kind of deep conversation since they weren’t aware of all the fuss that was happening around them. Octavia couldn’t stop thinking about the way Luna was leaning on Niylah earlier, and the way she spoke to her…They seemed close yet Niylah has never spoken about her unlike she did about Lexa.

« Hey, where did you go ? » Niylah said barely over a whisper, her hand coming to rest on the Octavia’s thigh.

« Nowhere, i’m just enjoying the sight of our friends all getting along » Octavia smiled, turning to catch Niylah’s gaze

« I would say that some are more than getting along… if you know what i mean » Niylah smirked, nodding towards Lexa who was whispering something in Clarke’s ear.

Octavia giggled « Yeah seems like they’re into each other. »

« Oh no doubt, Lexa is definitely into Clarke. She hasn’t dropped that smug smile of hers which means she likes her !! »

« Well Clarke is being all smiley and shiny… I can even see her eyes lightning up from here so i’m pretty sure they’re on the same boat. » Octavia replied, grinning

« Good for them ! » Niylah said, her hand still resting on Octavia’s tight

They stared at each other for a few seconds before Niylah breaks the silence.

« How about we go somewhere else ? » She paused leaning in closer to the dark haired girl « It’s my turn to show you my room. »

Octavia smiled nervously, not taking her eyes away from Niylah « Yeah let’s go ! »

After leaving their friends and giving a stupid excuse as to Niylah was going to show Octavia the way to the bathroom, they walked inside the house. Octavia followed Niylah that lead her uptairs to check out her room. They went past three doors before they stopped in front of the last one down the hallway, Niylah opened it and stood aside to let Octavia go in first.

« Welcome to my room. » 

« Wow it’s like twice the size of mine !! » Octavia said, glancing around

« I like yours better, it’s more cozy » Niylah replied, closing the door behind her

Octavia turned and narrowed her eyes at Niylah which the girl laugh. She wandered around the room then walked to one of the windows where she could see the pool house and some people chatting. Niylah sat in a small sofa not taking her eyes away off Octavia, she didn’t speak, she just kept looking at her until the girl turned around and caught her gaze.

« What are you staring at ? » Octavia said, grinning

« You… I’m sorry but i can’t help myself » Niylah responded with smirk

« To how many girls did you say that ? » Octavia asked, raising one eyebrow

« A lot … And it usually works » She giggled

« I think you need to upgrade your game a little bit… » Octavia said with a teasing tone

« Huh ! Is that so ? So you say i have no affect on you ? »

Octavia felt the mood shift, going from playful teasing to flirting again.

« Maybe a little… » She replied, smirking

« Just a little ?!! Ouch… » Niylah said, pouting

Octavia giggled, walking towards the sofa and settling next to Niylah.

« I’m really happy you came» Niylah paused, tucking a stray of hair behind Octavia’s ear « And i forgot to tell you that look very beautiful today ! »

« Just today ? » She asked, frowning

« Everyday, all the time… And God even on those scrubs you’re just breathtaking ! »

Octavia laughed « Easy there tiger !! »

Niylah giggled « I’m just saying what i think »

« Okey… Well thank you !! Um, You’re beautiful too. »

Niylah smiled.

« I wanted to ask you something by the way » Octavia said

« Ask away ! »

« Um, when i got here earlier i saw Luna all wrapped up around you. I was just wondering if you two were old friends or something. I’ve never heard you talking about her… »

« Uhh Yeah, she’s um, an old friend. Actually, she’s my ex girlfriend » Niylah replied cautiously

« The one that showed up yesterday at your place ? »

« Yes, that’s her ! » She said, nodding

« No wonder why she and John seemed close as well »

« Yeah well they work together so that’s why they pretty much grew closer »

« She works in your Dad’s company ? »

« Yes. »

« She must be around a lot then » Octavia spluttered, cursing herself for saying that

« Uhh yeah, you know ! When she moved to New York after college she kind of became part of the family !! » Niylah replied, softly

« You two lived together here ? » Octavia asked, feeling a little uncomfortable at the idea.

« No, we lived in my appartment » Niylah replied, never taking her eyes of Octavia

Octavia noded and remained silent for a few seconds taking in the new information.

« What are you thinking about ? » Niylah asked cautiously

Octavia shrugged « Umm, nothing !! I Just didn’t know you were that close with your ex. »

« We’re just friends. And i told you yesterday, we both agreed on breaking up because we didn’t wanna screw up our friendship. »

« Yeah but now you’re back… So you might as well work it out. » She said, looking down.

« What ? Hey… It’s over, there’s nothing to work out. We both moved on… And, I like you, you’re all i care about now! » Niylah said softly, her fingers tilting Octavia’s chin up.

Octavia nodded with a weak smile. « Well i think she’s very pretty, you do have a good taste in women. »

« I’m only interested by one specific woman » She paused, running her fingers over Octavia’s jaw « A stunning one i may add, that seemingly i can’t take my eyes off !! »

Octavia couldn’t keep the smile from spreading across her face « Well said, now that’s way better than earlier ! »

Niylah laughed, enjoying to see this playful side of Octavia.

« You know i’m trying to upgrade my game like you said. »

« You’re a fast learner ! » Octava said, grinning. She couldn’t remember ever feeling so comfortable around someone she hardly knew before.

 « So i was thinking maybe this week i can take you out for dinner » Niylah said, gazing

« Like a date ? » Octavia asked

Niylah grinned « Yes. What do you think ? »

« I think i’d like that very much » Octavia said, smiling softly

« Awesome ! Just let me know when you’ll be available !! »

« Alright, I will »

The two girls remained in the room talking and enjoying each other’s company, it was about half an hour later that Niylah suggested that maybe they should join the others, much to her dislike. She didn’t want Lexa or her brother to start teasing her about vanishing with Octavia since initially she was just supposed to show her the bathroom, even though she was sure her friends knew that it wasn’t the case and that it was only a stupid mistake to spend some private time with Octavia.

As they went outside to the backyard, they looked around for their friends but didn’t find them. Niylah was about to call John when she saw her mother approaching.

« Where have you been sweety ? » She said, with that radiant smile that never leaves her face.

« Oh you know just around… » She paused, turned to catch the gaze of the the girl that stood beside her. « Octavia this is my mother, Catherine. Mom this Octavia, she’s a friend of mine.»

Octavia smiled, holding out her hand to the older woman « Nice to meet Ms. Murphy. »

« Oh please… Call me Catherine ! I’m very pleased to meet you !» She said, hugging the dark haired girl

Octavia chuckles « Alright, Catherine it is !! This brunch is amazing by the way, thank you for having us. »

«  Of course, you’re welcome anytime.It’s always a pleasure to meet my children’s friends. »

« Thank you very much. » Octavia said, smiling.

« Hey mom, have you seen Johny or Lex ? » Niylah asked

« Yes, i just saw them a little while ago, they went inside to the pool room »

« Okay, we gonna go join them. I’ll see you later. »

« Alright sweety ! »

« Bye Catherine, it’s been a pleasure meeting you. »

« Likewise, you kids have fun !! » She replied, smiling

Niylah chuckles, walking away to get inside the house « We’re not kids… »

« You’re mom is really nice !! »

« Thank you ! »

Octavia smiled back at her,  taking her phone out to check out the time.

« Waiting for someone to text you ? » Niylah said, teasing

« No, just checking out the time. »

« Do you have to be somewhere ? » She asked

« Yeah i need to go to the hospital, my shift starts at 5p.m » Octavia replied

Niylah glance down at her watch, it was 02:22 p.m.

« When do you need to leave ? » She asked

« In like an hour, i need to stop by the appartment before i head to work. »

« Alright, let’s hang out with others for a little while then i’ll drive you home »

As they entered the room, Octavia saw Raven playing pool, luna was standing right beside her while the two boys Murphy and Nathan stood on the other side of the table. Not far she saw Clarke and Lexa in the corner sitting on bar stools, Clarke was holding up her phone, seemingly showing something to the other girl.

« You wanna drink something ? » Niylah asked

« Nah i’m good, i’ll just settle over there. » Octavia replied, pointing to a leather sofa in the other corner

« Alright, i’m gonna go grab a drink first » Niylah smiled, walking towards the mini bar where Clarke and lexa were sitting

« What are you two looking at ? » Niylah asked, approaching her friends

« Clarke was showing me some of her Arts » She paused, nudging Clark slightly « This one’s here is pretty incredible ! »

« Oh stop it, i do alright !! » Clarke said, chuckling nervously.

« Nope she’s right, i’ve seen some of your drawings last night, they’re really good » Niylah said, smiling at Clarke.

« See ? Your fan base is growing. » Lexa said, grinning

« I’m humbled, thank you !! » Clarke responded with a bow

« Where have you been by the way ? » Lexa asked, turning to look at Niylah who was pouring herself a glass of whisky.

« You know just showing Octavia the house » She replied, non chalantly

« The house Or your bedroom ? » She paused, smirking « Wait… Weren’t you supposed to show her the way to the bathroom ? »

« And since when do you care this much about my whereabouts ? » Niylah said, glaring at Lexa which made Clarke giggle.

Lexa chuckles « You’re my best friend and i missed you ! »

« Oh you’re such a sweetheart !! » She paused, turning to look at Clarke and said pointing to Lexa « Good luck with this one… » 

Clarke laughed « I think i can handle it »

« Ouuuh, did you hear that ?!! » Lexa shouted to her friend who has walked away.

Niylah made her way towards the sofa where Octavia was sitting and watching her friends play. She She was laughing at some snarky comment Raven said to Murphy when he started showing off about how good he was at playing pool.

« I’m back !! » Niylah said, throwing herself next to Octavia

« Hey ! » Octavia replied, smiling

« Did you miss me ? » Niylah said, smirking

« Why ? Where did you go ? » She responded, with a teasing tone

« Very harsh Doctor Blake ! » Niylah said, pouting

« I’m just kidding, i always miss you when you’re not around. » Octavia laughed, resting her hand on Niylah’s right knee

Niylah was about to speak when she heard her name being called which made her instantly growl.

« Yooo Niylah Come over here!! » Murphy shouted « It’s time for me to kick your ass »

Octavia mentally cursed John for calling his sister, she whished they have remained in Niylah bedroom, just the two of them alone, away from everybody.

« Like hell you will » She replied

« Count me in » Lexa shouted, bounding over to the pool table

« You wanna play ? » Niylah asked Octavia, standing up

« No you go, i’d rather watch… I’ll cheer for you !» She replied

« Alright ! » Niylah smiled, walking away « Okey let’s do this !!! »

Niylah joined her brother to play pool, she teamed up with Luna while Murphy teamed up with Lexa, Nathan and Clarke were playing the cheerleaders one for each team. Raven walked away from the table to catch up with Octavia, she hasn’t seen her almost since they got here.

« Hey youu » Raven said with a big smile 

« Whats up Reyes » Octavia replied, grinning

« Where have you been ? I missed your ugly face !! »Raven asked, settling next to her friend on the leather sofa

« Niylah was showing me around. » She replied

« Showing you around, huh ? » She said, smirking

« Why am i even bothering to tell you. » Octavia said, rolling her eyes

Raven giggled « Well it is indeed a nice house, but you missed all the fun !! »

« Yeah i saw that. You and luna seem to get along pretty well huh ? » Octavia said, deciding to know what’s going on between her best friend and Niylah’s ex girlfriend.

« Yeah she’s pretty cool » Raven replied, not taking her eyes of Luna

Octavia turned to look at her friend who was smiling and clearly gazing at the girl they were talking about.

« She is Niylah’s ex girlfriend. » Octavia said, quietly

« Oh ! Really ? » Raven said, turning to look at Octavia who just nods

« Are you okey with it ? » Raven asked

« Yeah i guess, she told me they were friends and it’s been over for a while now. »

« Cool. » Raven spluttered, turning to look back at Luna

« Are you ? » Octavia asked, fully aware of who Raven was looking at

« What ? » She asked, frowning

« Are you okey with her being her ex ? »

« Why would it bother me ? » Raven snorted

« I don’t know maybe because you’re into her ! » Ocatvia said, smirking at her

« I’m not, i mean she’s hot and all but, you know i’m not girlfriend material » She replied, rambling

« Who said you’re going to be her girlfriend » Octavia said, chuckling

« Whatever… All i’m saying is it’s not like, we were just talking and getting to know each other that’s all. She’s really nice !»

« That’s a first !! How come you didn’t work your charm on her ? » Octavia said, raising one eyebrow

Raven laughed « I don’t know… I’m just gonna lay low for a while »

« Whaaaat ? Who the heck are you ? Where’s my serial flirt ?!! » Octvia spluttered with her eyes widened

Raven burst out laughing « The serial flirt needs a fucking break, i’m getting old. »

« Get your shit together Reyes, that ain’t my girl !! »

« Yeah said the one who just discovered that she’s into girls » Raven replied with a cocky smirk

« Fuck off » Octavia said, laughing

« That’s what i thought !! »

The two friends stayed together for about half an hour chatting, laughing and teasing each other. After she finished playing, Niylah made her way towards them.

« What are you two laughing about ? » Niylah asked, approaching the girls

« Your brother is so bitter » Raven said, laughing

« Well he shouldn’t challenge me, i always win ! » She replied, with a cocky smirk which Octavia found very attractive. She really liked how Niylah can be so confident and cocky.

« Hell yeah ! » Raven said, high fiving Niylah

After checking out the time, Niylah glanced up looking at Octavia « Do you wanna go now ? »

« Oh yeah, we should get going !! » She replied, quickly glacing at her phone

« Shit, do we really need to go !! » Raven said, pouting

« Work baby » Octavia replied, standing up

Niylah felt her heart doing somersaults after she heard Octavia call Raven baby. She wondered if one day she’ll get to be called that by Octavia.

« I asked Clarke if she wanted to go too but she’s staying » Niylah informed the girls

« Is she ? Who’s gonna drive her ? » Raven asked

« Lex » Niylah replied, smirking

« Oh i see ! Someone is getting some today » Raven smirked, winking at Niylah which made her burst out in laughing.

« Shut up you idiot !! » Octavia chuckled, nuddging Raven with her elbow.

« Okey, let’s go say bye and hit the road » Raven said, walking away to join the rest of her friends

Niylah chuckled «  I love this girl !! »

«  Yeah she’s crazy !! »  Octavia said, smiling genuinely

« Okey my lady let’s go… » She said, bowing «  After you ! »

Octavia snorted « You’re even worse that her !! »

« So that means you love me ? » Niylah said, teasing

« See ? That’s what i was talking about !! » Octavia said, laughing

« I know you love me, how can you not ? » She smirked, wrapping an arm over Octavia’s shoulder  «  But anyway… let’s get you home now. »

Octavia laughed, rolling her eyes even though deep down she enjoyed that cocky side of Niylah.

She wrapped her arm around Niylah’s back as they walked towards their friends.

After saying goodbye to everybody, Niylah left with Octavia and Raven since they both had late shifts that day. Clarke had the day off so she didn’t need to be anywhere and decided to remain with the others, specially when Lexa asked her to stay with them and suggested that she’ll drop her off later.

The ride back home didn’t take long, much to Octavia’s dislike. Niylah and Raven didn’t stop joking around and teasing each other all the way home, Octavia really loved to see them get along so well and her stomach felt so sore from all the laughing. As Niylah dropped them off, they said their goodbyes and quickly went up home to change before going to work.

Octavia was very happy that she went to that brunch after all, and thankful that Niylah is always so persistent and don’t take no for an answer. She was eager to see her again, she really started to get attached to her and couldn’t wait to see how things will unfold between them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed reading, can't wait to hear what y'all think !!


	13. It's in the past, we're okay now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjooy !!

It was Tuesday afternoon and the girls were supposed to have dinner later that night. Octavia has texted Niylah the day before to let her know that she’ll be free for Tuesday night. As soon as she knew, Niylah booked a table at one of her favorite italian restaurants in Greenwich Village and couldn’t wait to see her girl again. She was rather surprised when she received Octavia’s text, she didn’t expect that they’ll get to have dinner this soon knowing the busy schedule of the doctor, but she wasn’t complaining and was more than excited to take her girl out for a date.

As she was getting out of the shower Niylah heard her phone ringing, she quickly made her way to the nightstand where she left it on charge and smiled when she saw that it’s Octavia who was calling.

« Hey Beautiful !! » She said, after picking up

« Hey Niylah, how are you doing ? » Octavia said

« I’m great, i’m about to dress up… I can’t wait to see you » She replied, cheerfully

« Umm, actually that’s why i called… » Octavia said, hesistantly

« What is it ? Is everything okey ?? » Niylah asked, worried

« I got called up at the last minute, one of my patients in postop had a complication and we’re taking him to the OR right now and i’m not sure how long it’s going to take… » Octavia responded, her voice was strained and Niylah could feel that the girl was a bit sad.

« Oh ! Okey… It’s alright, don’t worry about it… » 

« I’m really sorry Niylah, i was really looking forward to go out with you tonight but… » She said, rambling

« Hey Octavia it’s okey i swear, i totally understand… No problem, we’ll leave it for another time »

« Yeah okey, i’m really sorry. I’ll make it up to you i promise. »

« I know you’ll do, now go and save your patient’s life »

« Alright, i will text you once i’m out of the OR. »

« And i’ll be waiting for you. »

« Thank you… Bye ! »

After hanging up, Niylah sat on her bed feeling little bit disappointed she won’t get to see Octavia today, she wasn’t feeling like staying home though so she called her best friend to see where she was.

« Hey what’s up !! » Niylah said as soon as Lexa picked up the phone

« Hello pretty thing, haven’t you met with your girl yet ? » Lexa said excitedly

« No the dinner is off, she had to stay at the hospital. Where are you ? »

« Oh Crap !! Sorry about that. I’ve just arrived to the bunker, you wanna come ? »

« Yeah okey, i’ll see you there !! »

« Sweet !! Laters babe. »

After about an hour later Niylah Pulled up outside the Bunker, she climbed off the bike removing her helmet before looking towards the bar’s door that was closed, which meant the place was probably busy. As she went inside, she saw Lexa standing afar by the pool table, she started walking towards her when Echo showed up right in front of her.

« Good evening Gorgeous ! » Echo said, a smug smirk on her face

« Hey Echo, what’s up ? » Niylah said, smiling

« Haven’t seen you here in a while… »

« Yeah been busy… but don’t worry your bar is still my favorite. » Niylah said, grinning

« I’m glad to hear that… You go get settled, i’ll bring you your drink ! »

« Don’t you have a waitress for that ? » Niylah asked

« Yeah but i like to serve my favorite customers myself !! » Echo responded, smirking

« Thanks, i appreciate it. Same spot ? » Niylah asked, pointing towards the table where they usually sit.

« Yupp, you’re girl is already waiting for you… » She said, winking before walking towards the bar

Niylah frowned at what Echo said, she didn’t get to ask who she was talking about since the girl has already vanished. She walked towards the table and that’s when she understood what Echo meant. Luna was sitting at their table, her head was down as she was glancing at her phone with furrowed brows. Echo was probably not aware that they weren’t together anymore.

« What are you looking at ? »

« Niylah you’re here !! » Luna immedialy glanced up as she heard Niylah’s voice

« Surprised to see me ? » Niylah asked as she settled in front of the brunette

« Well i wasn’t expecting to see you until Lex told me you were coming ! » She replied, smiling softly

« I hope it’s a good surprise though »

« Yeah of course, always !! » She replied, ginning

« Did you guys eat ? I’m starving !! » Niylah asked

« Not yet, we were waiting for you »

« Alright, let me call Lex so she can bring her ass over here so we can eat !! »

After a few minutes, Niylah saw her friend walking towards them as she was holding Clarke’s hand.

« It was about damn time you show up !! » Lexa shouted, approaching the table

« I’ve been here for a while dickhead, you’re the one who can’t get away from that pool table » Niylah responded, standing up to greet her friends

« Hey Niylah ! It’s good to see you and sorry about Octavia, she was really looking forward for tonight, but you know how it is with her job » Clarke said, pulling Niylah for a hug

« Good to see you too Clarke » She said, pulling away « Yeah it’s alright, i totally understand… No problem.»

« It’s not amways easy… Just be patient with her and she’ll get there » Clarke said quietly, not wanting to be overheard.

« I know, i really care about her and i’m not going anywhere, so don’t worry about that. » Niylah replied, smiling softly

« Hey you two come over here, we’re going to order » Lexa shouted

« Let’s go before she comes and kicks our ass » Niylah said, giggling

« I wish » Clarke said, wiggling her eyebrows which made Niylah burst out in laughing.

Clarke settled next to Lexa who wrapped an arm around her lower back, and Niylah sat next to Luna. When Echo brought Niylah’s drink, the girls ordered four burgers with large fries and some chicken wings.

« Well that was worth the wait !! » Lexa said, swallowing the last bite of her burger

« These burgers are really good, i think this place is definitely going to be my favorite from now on. » Clarke said, smiling widely

« I’m glad you like it babe because that’s like our second home, right girls ?! » Lexa chuckles, putting her over Clarke shoulders and pulling her closer.

« Yeah totally !! » Luna said, taking a sip from her beer

« Do you guys wanna play pool ? » Lexa asked

« Nah, i’m too full for that right now » Niylah snorted

« What about you beautiful ? » Lexa asked, turning to Clarke

« Yeah let’s go play » Clarke responded, jumping out of the booth

« Sweet ! Off you go then. See ya later loosers » Lexa said, smacking Clarke’s ass lightly which made the blonde giggle and nudge Lexa playfully.

« Those two are really into each other » Luna said, smiling as she watched her friends walk away

« Yeah they are, it’s good to see Lexa like that… I think Clarke is good for her » Niylah replied, smiling absently.

«  I think that too... » Luna said softly, gazing at the girl that sat next to her.

They sat in silence for a few seconds before Luna spoke again.

« What are you thinking about ? » She said, tilting her head a little to catch Niylah’s eyes

« Nothing, i’m just um… watching the girls » Niylah said, stumbling over her words

« You sure about that ? I can still tell when you’re lying » She said, smiling softly

« I bet you do ! » Niylah chuckled, gulping down her glass of whisky

« So… My guess is you were thinking about that girl from the brunch »

« Octavia. » Niylah said, turning to look at Luna

« Yes, Octavia ! » She said, gazing at Niylah « So are you two like a thing ? »

« Um, yeah kinda… »

Luna nodded, a weak smile on her face « I figured much… »

Niylah frowned, not taking her eyes away from Luna.

« I saw the way you looked at her… » She paused, glancing down « It’s the same way you used to look at me. »

« We’ve just met a few weeks ago, so we’re still getting to know each other » Niylah said softly, trying to not make things awkward

« She seems like a nice girl, i’m happy for you ! » Luna said, glancing up to look at Niylah.

Niylah smiled softly « Thank you, it’s really nice of you » Reaching over the table she took her hand in hers, squeezing gently.

« Of course ! »

« So what about you ? Are you seeing someone ? » She asked, pulling her hand away

« No, i’m not… I haven’t been with anyone since um, we broke up. » Luna replied, softly

Niylah frowned, tilting her head slightly « Why is that ? »

Luna shrugged « Um, you know… It took me a while to move on and get used to not have you in my life i guess… And i just didn’t feel like starting a new thing. »

« Hey, i’m here… You’ll always have me in your life, i’m not gone ! »

« I meant as us not being together anymore… You know it wasn’t easy at first, everything reminded me of you. Your friends, your family, this bar… Hell even this city ! But yeah i got there eventually » She said softly, looking away

« We both agreed on breaking up Luna, i mean it’s not like i ended things, you were okay with it.» Niylah said, frowning

« I didn’t say that, i just … » Luna shook her quickly as she sighed « It doesn’t matter anymore Niylah, it’s in the past now… let’s just leave it that way. »

« No, i feel like there’s something you don’t want to talk about and i don’t know… You said you were okay, that it was for the best if we break up and get on with our lives. »

« Because that’s what you needed to hear at the time. Niylah you left and you decided to stay longer than what you’ve intially planned… What was i supposed to do ? Say no, knowing how much that meant to you ? You left me no choice. »

Niylah remained silent for a few seconds taking in what Luna just said.

« You know what’s funny though, all this time even when i made my peace with everything, i always thought that maybe one day when you’ll get home, you’ll come back to me… I guess deep down that’s why i really never been interested by someone else. » She said, shaking her head chuckling

« Luna… » Niylah said, barely over a whisper gazing at Luna

« Please don’t look at me that way, it’s all good … For real Niylah. I’m happy that you’re back and i’m glad to have you in my life, one way or another. » Luna said with an assuring tone.

« Hey you two !! Come on let’s play… It’s payback time for Sunday !! » Lexa shouted, approaching the table

Niylah jerked up so abruptly when she head her best friend voice, she couldn’t wrap her mind yet about what Luna just told her. She thought things were alright, she didn’t know that girl was hurt… She never meant to.

« Don’t tell me you’re still whining because you lost last time we played » Luna said, grinning

« That wasn’t on me, you made me team up with Jonathan. What did you expect ? » She growled, sitting in front of the girls

« I’ll be right back, i’m gonna go to the ladies room » Clarke said, giggling

« Take me with you » Luna said, jumping out of the booth

« What’s gotten into you ? You look like you just saw a ghost walking around » Lexa asked, fully aware of the mortified look on her friend’s face.

« I think i fucked up, big time…» Niylah said, glaring at Luna and Clarke as they walked away

« Story of my life ! » Lexa said, laughing

« I’m serious Lex » Niylah turned glaring at her friend

« What ! What  happened ? » Lexa asked, frowning

« It’s Luna… I think i’ve hurt her. » She said barely over a whisper

« You think ? » Lexa spluttered

« What ? What do you mean ? » Niylah asked, glaring at Lexa

« I guess you two have talked »

« What are you not telling me Lex ? I don’t understand where all of this is coming from. »

« It’s not out of the sudden Niylah, i’ve asked you to talk to her the weekend you got here, remember ? So you two can set things clear. »

« Talk about what ? There was nothing to talk about. We’ve discussed everything a long time ago before we make any decision ! » Niylah bursed out, feeling blamed for something that she hasn’t even done.

« Niylah i’m not giving you shit or anything. You’re my best friend, but she’s my friend too… And i was there when you two broke up. It wasn’t easy for her, she was devastated ! »

« You’re talking like it was easy for me to just end things and move on. » Niylah snapped

« I’m not saying that. All i’m saying is that you didn’t see her after… Niylah you have me, you have your family, your brother, your dream job… All she had was you, so all i’m saying is it wasn’t as easy as she made it seem to you. »

« Lexa, are you aware of what you’re saying ? Why the fuck haven’t you told me anything ? You said everything was okay, she was doing good and moving on with her life… »

« What would you have done ? Came back ? Niylah you left for 6 months then decided to stay for 6 other months, and at the end you stayed away for 2 years. It was like hell for all of us so can you imagine how it was for her ? Look, i know it was something you always wanted to do, and you did it and we’re all proud of you, but it wasn’t easy for none of us, we were worried about you and we missed you. You think if i told you that she was loosing her shit over you, you were gonna come back ? »

« What !! I can’t believe you did this to me. I trusted you, i trusted her. She said she was okay with me being away, that it’s for the better if we just stay friends and move on with our lives… And now you’re telling me this, like i was being selfish ? You don’t get to do this Lex, you should’ve told me!! » Niylah said, almost shouting

« Niylah i didn’t say that you were selfish and you need to fucking calm down. If i told you what was really going on it would’ve just made things worse. She asked me to tell you that she was doing well because she wanted you to be happy and do your thing. Look, she’s fine now, we’ve all been there for her, me, your parents even your brother. To be honest, It all took us all a while to get along with the idea of you being miles away ! » Lexa said

« I’ve never meant to hurt anybody Lex. I’ve never meant to heart her. This is not fair !! » Niylah said softly, glancing down at her empty glass

« I know Niylah and she knows that too. Nobody said that you hurt her on purpose… It’s just, it wasn’t easy for her to move on, that’s all. » Lexa said softly, reaching over the table to take Niylah’s hand

Niylah glanced up looking into the distance, as she sighted she shook her head slightly. She couldn’t believe all of this. She wasn’t aware of the damage that her trip has caused, she knew that it has costed her her relationship with Luna but she never thought that the girl was that hurt and broken. Luna seemed always happy when they video chatted and was nothing but supportive all the way long, she would have never thought that the girl had hidden all those things from her. She never meant for her to go though such a pain.

« Hey, Niylah... Everything’s fine now i swear !! You don’t need to feel bad about anything. You didn’t even know so please just let it go !! »

« I feel like an asshole for being blind to everything that’s been happening around !! » Niylah said, glaring at her friend

« You’re not an asshole, well you are sometimes but you’re like a nice kind of asshole ! » Lexa said, teasing her friend to lighten up the mood

Niylah chuckles « Yeah right, and you’re the bad kind. »

« Yeah something like that » She replied, grinning

« OMG there was a long queue to the bathroom… It took us forever to get in there » Clarke blurted as settlled back next to Lexa

« Oh hey sexy ! » Lexa said before dropping a quick kiss on Clarke’s lips.

« Hey baby… I see that you’ve missed me » Clarke said, a cocky smirk on her face

« You can’t even imagine » Lexa replied, leaning closer to Clarke crashing their lips again but this time for a more passionate kiss.

« Ughhh go get a room !! » Niylah said, reaching over the table to nugde Lexa’s head

« You’re just jealous because your girl ain’t here » Lexa said, smirking

Niylah chuckles « I would have to agree with that unfortunatly »

« Hey where’s Luna by the way ? » Lexa asked, turning to look at Clarke

« She went to the bar to get us some more beers » Clarke replied

« I think that’ll be the last one for me, i’m driving !! » Niylah said

« Yeah me too, i still need to take my lady home then drive back to mine » Lexa said, wrapping an arm around Clarke’s shoulders. Clarke dropped a kiss on Lexa’s neck before she rested her head on the girl’s shoulder.

About an hour later the girls decided to head out, after saying their goodbyes Lexa and Clarke left. Luna wanted to wait for a cab but Niylah insisted on dropping her off, the traffic was pretty quiet so it didn’t take them long to get to Luna’s place. As she pulled up outside the building, Luna climbed off the bike handing the helmet back to her friend. Luna thanked Niylah for the lift and wished her a good night before walking to the door and waving one last time before entering the building.

Niylah remained on her bike watching Luna walk away, even when the girl vanished she didn’t move nor started the engine. She just sat there thinking about all what happened earlier and what Lexa told her. After Luna came back earlier with the drinks she didn’t have much time to talk to her or to start up the discussion that they hadn’t finish. So she remained there, sitting and thinking… She couldn’t go home and let things go as her Lexa asked her to. She needed to talk to the Luna, set things clear once and for all.

Knocking on the door to the appartment Niylah waited for Luna to answer, her stomach in knots. She wasn’t sure if being here was a good idea, if she should just drop it like Lexa said but it was too late to back down now. She has already knocked and Luna was going to open anytime. Lost in thought she missed the door opening until she heard Luna’s voice.

« What are you doing here ? » Luna asked, clearly suprised to see Niylah

« Surprise !! » Niylah said which made Luna laugh

« Come in !! » Luna said, stepping aside letting in her friend

« Thanks… I’m not gonna take much of your time, i just wanted to talk. »

« No it’s fine, is everything okay ? » Luna asked, closing the door and leading Niylah through into the living room. 

« I couldn’t go home, not after we talk about what you said to me earlier ! »

« Niylah we don’t have to talk about anything. I honestly didn’t even wanna talk about any of that, it just came up. I told you it’s in the past, it’s over. » Luna said, sitting on the couch

« After you left with Clarke i talked to Lex and she told me how it was hard for you and that you went through shit because of me. Luna i never meant to hurt you » Niylah said, gazing at Luna

« Niylah don’t say that, it wasn’t because of you and i know you never meant to hurt me. » Luna frowned, resting her hand on Niylah’s forearm

« I just… I didn’t know and it pisses me off, i thought that were okay, that us not being together anymore was really something that you wanted. »

« A part of me didn’t want you to go to Africa because i didn’t want you to be away from me but the other part wanted you to go because i knew how much it meant to you, so how can i stand in the way of something you’ve always dreamed of. »

« You’ve never told me that, you’ve never told that it’ll break you if i go… » Niylah said, her eyes fixed firmly on the floor

« Because i didn’t want you to feel bad about something you’ve always wanted to do »

« You should’ve told Luna ! »

« Then what ? I know you Niylah… If i told you that, you would’ve stayed but you’ll hate me for it. »

« I would never hate you Luna !! »

« I wouldn’t wanna be the reason of you not following your dreams, because if it was the way around i’m sure you would’ve done the same for me »

« I’m sorry, i’m sorry i was a jerk, I should’ve known you weren’t okay… i should’ve… » Niylah said, stambling over her words

« Hey Niylah look at me !! » She paused, reaching out to tilt her head up « Don’t do that, please. I’m okay now, i could never think that you would intentionally hurt me, shit happens all the time and we get over it… It’s useless to worry about something that it’s in the past now. »

« I’m really sorry Luna, you know how much i care about you and it kills me to know that you were hurt and devastated because of me. » 

« Please if you really care about me forget about all of this… Because i did ! All that matters for me is for you to be happy, even if that means you won’t be with me. » Luna said, smiling softly

« I don’t know what i did to deserve you in my life… » Niylah said, gazing at her friend

« Yeah i still ask myself that too !! » She responded, grinning

« Come over here » Niylah said, leaning closer wrapping her in a hug before she spoke « I Love you, you know ! »

« I love you even more. » Luna smiled, hugging her tightly

Pulling back Niylah tucked a stray curl behind the brunette’s ear before she stood up.

« So we’re okay, you promise ? » Niylah asked

« Always, i promise !! » Luna replied, smiling fondly

« Good. I should get going then and let you sleep. »

« Okay, i really had a great time tonight, we should do that more often. » Luna replied, standing up to face the taller woman

« Yeah definitely !! But maybe next time we should get a hotel room for Lexa and Clarke just in case » She said, walking towards the door

« That’s probably a good idea !! They can’t take their hands of each other. » Luna replied, grinning

Niylah smiled « Yeah… Have a good night and um, well thanks for being always so awesome. » 

« Of course, that’s me !! Drive safe and good night » Luna said, placing a kiss on Niylah’s cheek.

« Bye. » Niylah said, smiling before going out of the flat.

Walking towards her bike, Niylah was glad that she decided to go finish that discussion with Luna. At least now they were on the same level, and she felt much better after apologizing to the girl. Even if they weren’t together, she held lots of love and respect for Luna and would hate to see her hurt or in pain, specially because of her. And once again, she thought that Lexa was right when she asked her to talk to Luna, but of course as stubborn as she is, she thought that everything was okay and that Lexa was only making a big deal out of everything… Little did she know at the time.

Niylah was laying in her bed flicking through channels, even if she was tired after the long evening she had, she just couldn’t sleep. A few moments later, she felt her phone buzz and smiled when she saw that it was a text from Octavia.

01:52 am – Octavia : I promised that i’ll text you once i’m out of the OR so here i am. You’re probably asleep by now,  so i’ll talk to you in the morning. I’m going to stay here for the night. I’m sorry again for bailing on you earlier…

01:53 am – Niylah : Hey there ! I’m not asleep, you just got out of the OR ? And it’s alright, don’t worry about it.

01:54 am – Octavia : Yes i just did, it’s been a very complicated surgery but he made it. I’m exhausted … Why are you still up ? What are you doing ?

01:56 am – Niylah : I’m glad your patient is fine. You’re not gonna go home ? I’m exhausted too, but i can’t sleep…

01:56 am – Octavia : No i have to stay here in case something happens. I wish i was in my bed right now !!

01:57 am – Niylah : And i wish you were in mine… I bet i’ll sleep like a baby.

01:58 am – Octavia : How do you know that ?

01:58 am – Niylah : My feeling says so !

01:59 am – Octavia : Huh…Well i guess we’ll have to test that and see if it’s true.

02:00 am – Niylah : I’m up for it… Whenever you want.

02:04 am – Octavia : Of course you are haha

02:04 am – Octavia : I’m going to sleep for a bit now, my whole body is numb.

02:05 am – Niylah : Okay beautiful, have some rest. I’ll talk to you later.

02:06 am – Octavia : Thanks ! Try to get some sleep too… Good night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted to write more about Luna so we can get a glimpse of who she is in this story!
> 
> I really like her so i don't want her to be the mean ex girlfriend here, but more of a loving and supportive friend to Niylah. 
> 
> It's also my way of setting events for the enventual love story with Raven, who knows?  
> Maybe the Raven Reyes can be tamed after all ... 
> 
> Next Chapter Niyctavia will finally have their first romantic dinner ;))


	14. First Date

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Helloooo Guys!!! 
> 
> I'm sorry for not updating since a long time. It's the summer and i've been travelling and i couldn't find proper time to write.  
> I haven't forgotten about this story, i still have so many great things for our girls so just bare with me.   
> It's going to be a long and fun journey.
> 
> To make it up to you, here's a very long chapter with their first official date. I already started on writing the next one, The hamptons trip... Finally!!! It's going to be awesome.
> 
> Enjoy !!

As she opened the door to her appartment, Octavia instantly caught the smell of coffee and made her way to the kitchen.

« Good morning Clarkey !! » She said, approaching her friend who was making grilled cheese

« Hey you’re home !! How was your night ? » Clarke said, glancing up to greet Octavia

« Long… Very long. I just came to get some sleep before i head back. » She replied, sighting

« Well here… Have some breakfast with me first. » Clarke said, handing her a plate

« Yeah thanks, Ray and i would’ve probably starved to death a long time ago if you weren’t here. » Octavia said, kissing her friend on her cheek to thank her.

« I’ll die first before i let that happen.» Clarke grinned, sitting on the chair in front of the other girl

« So any plans for today ? » Octavia asked

« Besides work i’m meeting up with Lexa later for a drink »

« So you two are like together now ? » Octavia asked, smirking

« Yeah things are pretty incredible… Everyting happened so fast but it's really incredible!! » She replied, smiling

« If you feel that way then that’s Great, i’m happy for you babe » Octavia said, smiling fondly

« I forgot to tell you !! Guess who joined us the bar last night ? » Clarke said, grinning

« Who ? » She asked curiously

« Niylah ! »

As soon as Octavia heard Niylah’s name her smile faded away which didn’t go unoticed by Clarke.

« Hey are you okey ? » Clarke asked worried

« Yeah it’s just that i feel bad for cancelling at the last minute.» She replied, shrugging

« I know but we’ve talked and she totally understands. »

« Yeah i know but i really wanted to see her. »

« Well how about you go out today ? »

« I can’t today…But i was thinking maybe tomorrow, my shift starts at 6a.m so i’ll probably be out early.»

« That’s awesome !! Call her then. »

« I don’t know, i’ll be out by 6p.m or 7.pm so um, i’ll probably be exhausted and won’t have enough energy to get home, get ready and go to a restaurant… I don’t wanna cancel again !! » Octavia said, stambling over her words

« Being exhausted is no excuse, you don’t have to go out to the restaurant, you can invite her here and have dinner at home. » Clarke said, grinning

Octavia snorted « You make everything sound so easy !! »

« Because it is… Look, how about i cook and get things ready for you and once you’re home from work all you’ve got to do is dress up, Easy ! »

« For real ? You would do that for me ? »

« Of course babe, i’ll make a salad and the lasagna that you like but i think we’re running low on the wine. »

« I’ll take care of the groceries today before i go back to work. »

« Great ! See ? We’ve got it all sorted out. And Raven can help too ! » Clarke said, flashing a wide smile

« Wait, what about you guys ? What are you going to do ? »

« What do you mean ? »

« Well it’s supposed to be a date, are you guys going to hide in the bedroom ? »

Clarke bursted out laughing « No you idiot, we’ll free the house for you to be alone. I’ll see with Lexa today if we can hang out at her place tomorrow »

« I’m not gonna hear the end of it once Ray knows about this ! »

« Yeah that’s for sure » Clarke said, standing up

« I’m gonna go take a shower and sleep for a bit. »

« Okey babe, i’ll leave the list on the counter with the things you’ll need to buy ! »

« Alright, and thank you again… You’re the best !! » Octavia said, hugging her friend

« That’s what best friend are for, i’ll see you tonight » Clarke replied, hugging her friend back

« Have a good day, love youu » Octavia said, walking out of the kitchen

« Love you to babe ! » Clarke replied, smiling to herself.

After Octavia took her shower she laid on her bed thinking about the dinner, she was very excited to have Niylah over. After a few minutes she decided to call the girl to see if she was free tomorrow night.

« Hello ? » Octavia said, as soon as the other girl picked up

« Heey… » Niylah said, her voice hoarse from sleep

« Shit, i’m sorry i thought you’d be awake by now ! » Octavia apologized

« It’s okay, i had a hard time to sleep yesterday but it’s good to wake up to your beautiful voice. » She replied softly

« I hear you… I barely slept yesterday. I just got home to get some actually !! »

« You’re not working today ? »

« I am, i’ll head back in a couple of hours. »

« What about the weekend, do you know if you’ll be free ? »

« Yeah, i worked it out with our  Chief resident. »

« Awesome!! »

« So i called you because i wanted to know if you’d be free tomorrow night… »

« Umm, yeah i think i don’t have anything planned. Why ? »

« Actually Clarke’s birthday is in a couple of weeks and i don’t know what to do for her yet, so i thought maybe you’d help me with the planning. »

« Yeah sure, do you wanna meet up somewhere ? »

« I thought you could come to my place, i’ll be out of work around 6 or 7 p.m. »

« Okay, what time do you want me there ? » Niylah asked

« Let’s say 8 p.m »

« Fine by me. Should i bring something ? »

« No need to, just bring yourself » Octavia said, chuckling

« Alright, i will gladly do ! »

« Great, i’m gonna go get some sleep now. »

« Alright, text me later… »

« Okay, have a good day… Bye ! »

« Sleep tight, bye »

Hanging up Octavia smiled to herself, it was really good to hear Niylah’s voice too. She decided to not tell her anything about tomorrow’s dinner because she wanted it to be a surprise. Hopefully things will go as planned and won’t get held up at the hospital again.

 

Finishing her shift, Octavia made her way quickly out of the hospital to get home and get ready for the evening she had ahead of her. She basically spent the whole day thinking about Niylah and how much she wanted to spend some time with her. The week flew by, it was already Thurday and besides texting pretty much all the time, they didn’t see each other since Sunday and it felt like ages. Niylah been pretty busy herself too, next week she had a business trip so she tried to arrange everything and finish all the work she had before the weekend.

As she enterend the appartment, Octavia smiled to the smell of food and saw Raven wandering around holding glasses and some candles. 

« O. is hooooome !! »Raven shouted as soon as she saw Octavia opening the door.

« Babyyyy… » Clarke yelled, beaming out of the kitchen

« What’s all of this ? » Octavia stood still, pointing the the sudden table that showed up in the living room

« Well since it’s a date we thought we could make things look more romantic! » Raven said proudly, grinning

« Yeah, so we moved a few things across here and Raven set the table there by the balcony so you can enjoy the night view and we bought candles, what’s more romantic than that !! » Clarke added, cheerfully

« Oh My God !! » Octavia gasped

« I brought that chocolate fudge that you like… You know from that coffee shop down the street, and also brought cheesecake but we ate it. » Raven said, giggling

« Yes but we’ve got desert covered don’t worry… Umm, the table is set and the lasagna is almost ready !! So yeah all is left now is for you to get ready! » Clarke added, chuckling

« I can’t believe you did all of this girls, i mean you’re literally my guardian angels. I don’t know how to thank you... » Octavia rambled, standing still in her place.

She felt really overwhelmed by what her friends did for her and all the trouble they went through just so she can have dinner with Niylah.

« Get laid and it would make all of this fucking worth it !!! » Raven said, laughing

Octavia laughed, walking towards her friends « You two are the best - best friends everyone wishes to have and i’m lucky to have you both in my life. » She said, wrapping her arms around Clarke and Raven

« Group hug !!!! » Clarke said, hugging both her friends

« Oh crap we’re doing this!!! » Raven scoffed, pretending to not enjoy the group hug

« I love you so fucking much, i don’t know what i would be without you guys. » Octavia said, hugging her friends tightly

« We love you even more munchkin » Clarke said, kissing her friend’s cheek

« Yeah what she said, now enough hugging… Go get a showered and put something sexyy!!! » Raven said, pulling away

« I stink that much ? » Octavia said, smirking at her friend

« You always smell good baby but Ray is right we don’t want to run out of time. We still need to prep you !! » Clarke said,

« Chill guys, i’m the one who has a date and i’m not freaking out like you. We still have time, she won’t be here until 8p.m. »

« We’ll see about that in an hour. » Raven snorted, smirking at her friend

After finishing her shower, Octavia walked to her bedroom where the girls were waiting for her. While Clarke helped Octavia out with her hair and make up, Raven decided on what the girl should wear.

« Don’t you think that’s a bit too much for a dinner at home ? » Octavia asked

« A bit too sexy you mean ? That’s the whole idea !! » Raven said, smirking

« I don’t think it’s too much, you look really good in them. » Clarke added

« Everytime you wear them i wanna jump your bones, i wonder how Niylah would react when she sees that sexy ass of yours in these » Raven said laughing, wiggling the piece of fabric

« For fuck’s sake Raven, no one is getting laid tonight, it’s just a dinner !! » Octavia growled, rolling her eyes

« Speak for yourself !! » Clarke said, giggling which made her friends burst out laughing

« That’s the spirit Griffin » Raven said, winking at Clarke

« Okay… what do you think ? » Clarke asked, putting the dark purple lipstick down

« Thanx babe, it’s perfect !! » Octavia replied, flashing a wide smile satisfied with the result

« If she doesn’t eat those yummy lips tonight then i bet she’s not even that lesbo!! » Raven smirked, teasing

« Not everybody is as horny as you perv !! » Octavia scoffed

« I’m just saying, and it’s supposed to be a compliment bitch » Raven responded, glaring at Octavia which made her laugh

« I know babyyy i’m just kidding. Come here… Let me thank you properly » Octavia said, jumping on the bed next to Raven so she can kiss her

« O. stop you’re going to screw up the make up » Clarke yelled, glaring at Octavia who was on top of Raven straddling her.

It was around 7:30 pm when the girls finished getting ready as well since they were about to go out. Octavia was starting to pace around much to Raven’s amusement and didn’t miss the chance to tease her.

« Alright, i think everything’s set. All you need to do is to take the lasagna out of the oven and most importantly take a deep breath… It’s going to be fine okay ? » Clarke said, running her hand down Octavia’s arm to ease her stress

« Take the lasagna out, yeah i got that ! » She replied, stumbling over her words

« Hey you’re a fucking amazing badass surgeon who does incredible job saving lives and has no fear to face anything out there in the field so it’s time to woman up and take things in charge. You’ve got this Blake, no need to stress !!! » Raven said, glancing straight into Octavia eyes

Octavia chuckled at the pep talk her friend just gave her «  You make it sound like i’m going to war or something!! »

« Well you’ve been pacing around and freaking out for the last hour like they’re going to ship you up to the space or some crap. It’s just a dinner, you said it yourself. » Raven said, assuring her friend

« Raven is right, take it easy sweety. You two have been seeing each for a couple of weeks now so i’m sure it’s going to be as good as all that time you’ve spent with her. » Clarke added, smiling softly

« Yeah you’re right, it’s just my brain acting silly again like always… It’s fine, i’ve got this !!! » Octavia responded, taking a breath and closing her eyes.

« It’s almost 8, we should probably head out ! » Raven said, looking at Clarke

« Yeah right, let’s go. Have fun okay, and take it easy !! » Clarke said, approaching her friend for a hug

« Enjoy your evening and please don’t eat all the lasagna… I didn’t get to have some. » Raven said, kissing her friend’s cheek

Octavia chuckled « Okay i will keep some for you. Thank you again for everything, I love you guys. » She said, smiling fondly

« So do we, bye sweetyy… » Clarke replied, walking towards the door followed by Raven

« See you later babe !! Have fun. » Raven shouted, closing the door behind her.

Octavia was left home alone, it was almost 8 and Niylah would be here anytime now. She decided to pour herself a glass of wine to relax a bit before the girl arrives. Looking around, everything looked so perfect and set, she was so thankful to have those two girls as best friends and would do anything to make them as happy as they made her today.

It was around 8:20 p.m that Niylah arrived at Octavia’s place, knocking on the door she waited for the other girl to open it. Niylah was quite tired, it was almost the weekend and she was trying to finish all her work before Friday since she was going to be travelling that day. It was a hectic week and all she wanted to do is just go home, take a shower and sleep but she didn’t, because Octavia has asked to come over and she didn’t wanna let her down, and also would never miss a chance to see her girl no matter what the circumstances are. Lost in her thoughts she didn’t hear the door opening, lifting up her gaze Niylah’s jaw almost hit the floor as her eyes travelled up Octavia’s body who was standing in skin tight leather pants, a fitted white shirt and high heels. She looked very sexy and attractive and Niylah wanted to have her right there…right now, so she had to channel all her strength to stop herself from pushing the girl against the door and kiss her.

« Wow, you look absolutely stunning !! » Niylah gasped, feeling a rush go through her whole body at the sight of Octavia.

« Thank you. Come in ! » Octavia smiled, stepping aside to let Niylah in.

« Are you going out or something ? » Niylah asked, entering the appartment.

« No, not exactly… » She replied

« Oh my God… I’m sorry for saying this but you look so fucking hot… I’m trying really hard to not kiss you right now !! » Niylah said, gazing at Octavia so intensely that it made her shiver.

Octavia couldn’t take her eyes of Niylah, she loved the way the other girl looked at her. It made her feel wanted and desired, a feeling that she hasn’t experienced since a long time. She couldn’t stop thinking about what the girl said, about wanting to kiss her. She wanted to kiss her too but they were supposed to get to know each other first, and take things slow. So she decided to not give in and stir the conversation back to a safer ground.

« I can see that. Well haven’t you noticed anything ? » Octavia smirked, pointing towards the dinner table

« What’s all of this ? » Niylah frowed, looking around.

« It’s dinner ! » She replied, smiling

« I thought i was helping you with Clarke’s Birthday ! » Niylah asked, taken aback by the surprise

« I might have lied about that … Clarke’s Birthday is not in a few weeks. I asked you over so we can have dinner together. »

« So that’s a date ? » Niylah asked, smirking

« Yes, the one we were supposed to have Tuesday. »

« You could’ve told me, i would’ve brought something or at least got properly dressed. »

« I wanted it  to be a surprise ! That’s my way of making it up to you. » Octavia said, smiling soflty

« Well that’s an amazing surprise, i really appreciate it. Thank you ! » Niylah said, reaching out to take Octavia’s hand and kissing it gently.

« My pleasure. Now come on, let’s go eat before it gets cold. » Octavia said, leading Niylah across the living room towards the table never letting go of her hand.

« You prepared all of this ? » Niylah asked

« I had some help. To be honest, the girls did all the work. I was surprised myself when i saw all of this earlier. » Octavia replied

« I must thank them for that then, everything looks amazing !! » She said, pulling the chair to let Octavia sit first which made the girl blush.

« So chivalrous ! » Octavia teased.

« That’s me… » She replied, sitting in front of Octavia not taking her eyes of her not for a second

« Are you gonna keep staring at me like that ? » Octavia stated, smirking

« Yes probably, i can’t help myself. You’re a sight for sore eyes Miss Blake and i’m very lucky to be here with you tonight !! »

Octavia chuckled « You always have the right words to say Miss Murphy. »

« I try !! » She replied, smirking

« So how was your day ? » Octavia asked grinning

« Busy and long… The upcoming fundraiser is taking all of my time which leaves me with practically none to focus on my other projects. Plus, with next’s week trip i have to make sure that everything is taken care of before i leave.»

« What trip ? You mean the Hamptons ? » Octavia asked.

« No, i’m going on a business trip, didn’t i tell you about it ? »

« No, i you haven’t »

« Oh i thought i did, anyway i’m going to Boston and Seattle with Indra. »

« Indra ? » Octavia asked curiously

« She’s in charge of the charity event and the head of the finance department » Niylah replied, taking a sip of her wine

« And how is she like ? » Octavia asked reluctantly

« What do you mean ? » Niylah frowned, not sure why Octavia want to talk about Indra

« I don’t know… How is she ? Like how old is she ? » She asked, stambling over her words.

« Maybe over forty, why ? »

« Nothing, just asking… So are you guys like friends ? » Octavia asked hesistantly

« Oh i see ! Are you jealous Miss Blake ? » Niylah said with a teasing tone

« No !! I’m not. I just want to know more about this woman you’re travelling with. » Octavia blurted out

Niylah smirked, clearly enjoying this moment « To put your mind at ease, it’s just a business trip. And she’s like my mentor so there’s nothing to worry about.  »

« I wasn’t worried, i was just asking out of curiosity. Anyway do you want more salad ? » Octavia stated, rambling. Her cheeks growing red.

« Sure, i’ll have some more. » She replied, deciding to not tease the girl.

« So how long you’re gonna be away ? »

« A couple of days, we might go to San Francisco as well so maybe over a week. »

« Okay… I guess we’ll have to make the most of it this weekend since i’m not going to be seeing you for a couple of days. » Octavia said softly, looking down at her plate.

« Huh ? Are you saying that you’re going to miss me ? » Niylah teased

« I might ! » She replied, smirking

« For my part, i’m sure about it... There’s no doubt, i will definitely miss you ! »

« Always so sure of yourself ! » Octavia chuckled, rolling her eyes.

« When it comes to you, i have no doubts about anything at all. » She replied, a cocky smile on her face.

« Smooth talker ! » Octavia chuckled

« Nah it’s not like that, i’m just being honest with you. » Niylah said, a wide smile on her face.

« I know and i appreciate it. » Octavia smiled softly

« So why don’t you try to be honest with me too ? » Niylah said, gazing intently at the girl.

« What do you mean !! You think i’m not honest with you ? » Octavia blurted out, narrowing her eyes.

« No shit, i didn’t meant it like that. It’s just whenever i ask you something or try to get you to confess some of things you might feel, you just avoid it by making a joke or change the topic. » Niylah explained, cautiously

« Oh i see… It’s just, well … I’m not like you Niylah, i mean i don’t really like to talk about my feelings or you know umm stuff, i’m just not as expressive as you are. » She replied, sounding frustrated.

Reaching over the table Niylah took the girl’s hand in hers, her thumb stroking Octavia’s.

« I get that. It’s just sometimes, I wonder what you think and i would like to know what’s going on in your mind. I mean sometimes i feel so connected to you and close, and sometimes you just get… distant and quiet. And i don’t know if it’s because of me or if it’s something you don’t appreciate. You know ? »

« I’m sorry that i made you feel that way, it’s not because of you of course. I just tend to compartmentalize a lot and by doing so i keep my feelings and thoughts to myself. I mean besides the girls, i don’t usually open up to people that easily. »

« Yeah i get it. That’s what actually attracted me to you the first day when we met at the Club. Everybody was loud, and messing around and you were just there, like if you were on your own… Quiet, chilling out and not concerned by all the fuss around you. »

« You mean i looked boring and not having fun ! » Octavia said, narrowing her eyes

« No, of course not !!! That’s not what i said. I was so intrigued by you actually.» Niylah blurted out

« I know, i’m just kidding… » Octavia said, giggling

« You’re mean !! Look, i just want us to be honest with each other and to be able to talk about everything and anything really. I think it’s the most basic and important thing if we really want this relationship to work out. »

« You’re right ! Well, for what it’s worth, i want you to know that i really like you and um, i haven’t felt this way in long time, it actually kind of freaked me out at first. Let alone the fact that’s it’s my first time being attracted to a girl. »

« I like you too Octavia, a lot. And there’s nothing to freak out about, i want you to be yourself with me. And i told you that i’m okay with taking things slow. So you set the pace and i’ll follow your lead. We do things your way, alright ? » Niylah said with an assuring tone, gazing intently at the girl.

Octavia nodded, smiling shyly « Alright, that sounds good. And i promise i’ll try to be more open from now on, and i will not make stupid jokes to avoid whatever you’re asking me. »

Niylah chuckled, she was about to speak when she heard her phone ringing. She quickly took it out of her pocket and saw that it was Lexa.

« It’s lex ! » Niylah informed, glancing up to meet Octavia’s gaze.

« You can take it. » Octavia said, eating her salad.

« No, it’s fine. I’ll just call her back later. »

She was about to put it back in her pocket when it started ringing again.

« Maybe it’s something important, you should just take it. »

« I’ll make it quick !! »

…………

« Finally !! » Lexa said as soon as Niylah picked up.

« Lex i’m busy right now, what do you want ? »

« Yeah i know you’re on a date with your girl… »

« Then why are you calling ? »

« I just wanted to let you know that i took Friday off so you and i are going tomorrow to the hamptons, and Clarke is coming too. »

« What about the others ? » Niylah asked, frowning

« Raven told me that she and Octavia won’t be free until Saturday. So your brother will pick them up Saturday morning and they’ll all ride along, i already talked to him. »

« I still have work to do though, not sure i can make it tomorrow. »

« Yes you can… That’s why i called you now, get done with it in the morning and we’ll hit the road in the afternoon. »

« Okay, i’ll figure it out. Look, i’ll call you back later and we can talk about the details okay ? »

« Yeah cool. Call me whenever you want love. And say hi to Octavia for me ! »

« Yeah i will, bye. »

……

« Sorry about that ! Lexa says Hi.» Niylah said, hanging up.

« It’s fine. Is everything okay ? » Octavia asked, sounding concerned

« Yeah, it’s just about the travel. She called to let me know that she took the day off so we can go tomorrow, apparently Clarke is going too. »

« Oh yeah she told me earlier that she wasn’t working tomorrow but she didn’t mention anything about travelling with you. »

« Yeah, from what i understood John will pick you and Raven up and you’ll join us Saturday. » 

« A roadtrip with Murphy and Reyes… What could go wrong ? » Octavia said, chuckling

« Wait ! Is that a bad thing ? Maybe i should stay until Saturday too… » Niylah said, frowning

« No, i’m just kidding… It’s fine !! It should be fun. Can you keep an eye on Clarke though, she can get wild sometimes. »

« Yeah sure i will, but we'll probably stay home tomorrow night. I’ll have a word with John anyway, i want him to bring you to me in one piece. »

Octavia chuckled « Don’t worry, i’ll be fine. I can’t wait though, i really need some fresh air. »

« I can’t wait either. Our first trip together, well almost… It won’t be just the two of us so it doesn’t really count as our trip, does it ? » Niylah rambled, furrowing her brow

Octavia giggled « Technically it does… »

« To many more trips to come. » Niylah said, raising her glass of wine.

Octavia raised her glass of wine too and clinked it with Niylah’s.

The girls kept chatting and flirting from times to times as they enjoyed the rest of their dinner. Octavia couldn’t keep the smile off her face, it felt so good and natural to be around the other girl. After dinner, Niylah instisted on taking care of the washing up despite Octavia protesting to just leave it for later. Once the dishes were done, the two girls walked back to the living room and settled on the couch next to each other.

« That was really good, i could eat this lasagna everyday and never get enough of it » Niylah stated with a wide grin on her face

« Right ? That’s what i always tell Clarke. You’ll have her to thank for that. »

« She’s an artist and a great cook. You’re lucky to live with her ! » Niylah said, turning to focus her gaze on the girl beside her.

« Totally !! And the poor thing never complains about us being so useless, i mean Ravan and i. »  Octavia chuckled

« My guess is she really loves you guys or otherwise she won’t be taking such a good care of you. »

« That’s what i figured too. What about you do you cook ? » Octavia asked curiously

« I’m no Chef but yeah i manage. Perks of living alone ! »

« I’ll have to try or see by myself to judge how good you are ! »

« Well maybe next time’s dinner should be at my place. » Niylah said, grinning

« Totally, even if i’ve never been there before. I don’t even know how it looks like. » Octavia stated, frowning

« I can take you there once i come back from my trip, would be the perfect occasion to have our second dinner ! »

« Always planning ahead… Sure i’d love that ! » Octavia chuckled

« Great, second date is set then. » Niylah grinned

They sat in silence for a few seconds, just gazing at each other.

« You’re staring again ! » Octavia stated playfully

« I know » Niylah said, reaching out and running her fingers over Octavia’s jaw and smiling at the small gasp the other girl had let out as she touched her.

« You’re so fucking beautiful and you don’t even know the effect you have on me.» Niylah added, not taking her eyes off Octavia.

« Show me ! » Octavia said barely over a whisper, biting her lower lip.

« Fuck !! » Niylah gasped, glancing down at Octavia’s bottom lip.

A few seconds later Niylah started leaning closer to Octavia but she stopped as she was only inches away once she realized that it was probably a bad idea and that the other girl would probably pull back anyway. But before she knows it, Octavia closed the distance and she felt her lips on hers and she couldn’t believe that the the girl was actually kissing her. It didn’t take her much to kiss her back, this was something she wanted to do since the moment she laid her eyes on the dark haired girl.

As she felt Octavia wrapping her arms around her neck, she pulled her closer so she could deepen the kiss. She nipped her bottom lip gently and was rewarded with a deep moan which made her heart flutter. They kissed slowly for a few seconds before breaking apart as they both gasped for air.

Pulling back, Niylah locked eyes with Octavia, whose blue eyes were now almost black with desire. She took the girl’s face in her hands, her thumb trailing over Octavia’s bottom lip.

« Are you okay ? » Niylah asked softly, feeling a pull in her lower abdomen.

Octavia nodded, her breathing heavy. « I want to kiss you again. »

« Then kiss me. » Niylah replied softly, resting her forehead on Octavia’s not letting go of her face.

Octavia reconnected their lips, the kiss was different this time, it was more passionate, more heated. Their tongues were battling for dominance. Caught up in the moment, Niylah’s hand moved up Octavia’s side, cupping her right breast which made the girl jump back at her touch.

« Shit, I’m sorry it’s too soon for that !! » Niylah pulled back, praying that she didn’t screw things up.

Octavia reached out, taking Niylah’s hand in hers. « No it’s fine, it just felt weird… It’s been a while i haven’t been this intimate with anyone. » 

Niylah held Octavia’s hand, intertwining their fingers. « I get it. I just got a bit carried away, i’m really sorry. »

« Stop saying that, it’s okay… For real. » Octavia said softly, reaching out with her free hand, her fingers threaded through Niylah’s soft hair before resting at the nape of her neck.

« Can i ask you something ? » Niylah said, looking down at their intertwined fingers.

« Sure ! »

« When was the last time you were with someone ? »

« I haven’t been in a relationship for over 6 years now. I had a few hookups but it was nothing serious. » Octavia replied softly

« Why ? I mean is it because of your work and studies ? » Niylah asked cautiously, her thumb stroking Octavia’s.

« No, not really ! » Octavia blurted out, her eyes fixed on the floor.

« It’s okay if you don’t want to talk about it, we can change the subject. » Niylah said softly, titling her head to catch Octavia’s eyes.

« No, it’s fine… I do. It’s just that it’s been a while i haven’t talked about this to anyone besides the girls of course… » Octavia replied, glancing up and catching Niylah’s gaze.

« Okay. » Niylah said barely over a whisper, a weak smile on her face.

« His name was Lincoln, we were together since highschool. He was my first love… » Octavia said softly, stumbling over her words.

« Lincoln ? Your brother’s best friend ? » Niylah said, remembering the picture she saw in Octavia’s bedroom a couple of days ago.

« The guy on the picture, that’s him ! He was actually more than my brother’s best friend... » She replied, clearly lost in her thoughts

Niylah remained silent, she didn’t take her eyes eyes of Octavia and waited patiently for the girl to finish.

« After highschool, he joined the marines along with my brother. It was one of the hardest things i had to go through, not only i had to worry about my brother being away but about Linc too. Two of the people that i loved the most in the world being out there in constant danger.»

« You two stayed together after that ? » Niylah asked cautiously

Octavia nodded. « Yes we did. It wasn’t easy but we worked it out. Whenever he had some time off, he used to come back home to see me even if it’s just for a couple of days… »

« So what happened ? »

« It was my last year in College, i finished pre-med and i was about to move to New York to start med school. He was deployed to Afghanistan that summer and that’s when it got more difficult to keep in touch… » Octavia paused, feeling the wet hot tears filling up her eyes.

« A few weeks later he was on a mission and his unit got ambushed… He was shot and he um… Didn’t make it. » Octavia said, wiping the stray tear from her eye before it could fall.

« I’m really sorry about that. I can’t imagine how hard it must’ve been for you. » Niylah said, wrapping an arm around Octavia’s shoulders.

« It was the worst thing i had to go through. What was even worse, is that i blamed my brother for it since he was the one that got him into joining the marines. I hated him for that for a very long time… It just tore me apart. To be honest, i wouldn’t have made it without Clarke and Raven.» Octavia said, resting her head over Niylah’s shoulder

« I understand now why you guys are so close. » Niylah said, softly.

They stayed like that for a few minutes until Octavia turned her head to get a better look at Niylah.

« I’ve never been with anyone but him so after he died i was a mess, it took me a long time to move on. He was everything to me you know… So i focused on my studies and work because it was my way out. It was the only thing that helped me to take my mind of everything. I guess i haven’t realized how time flew by and i just got used to be on my own that’s why i haven’t been with anyone… until i met you. You came out of nowhere and you made me feel alive again and that scared the crap out of me. » Octavia said, gazing at Niylah.

Niylah felt taken aback by Octavia’s confession, it was the first time the girl was this open to her. She felt a warm rush go through her chest and all she wanted to do is hold the girl in her arms and never let her go.

« I know we just met but you can’t begin to imagine how much you mean to me Octavia. You’re a ray of sunshine and having you in my life is the best thing that happened to me in a very long time. I want you to know that i’m here for you, i’m not going anywhere, and as long as you want me in your life i’ll do everything i can to make you feel alive and happy again. » Niylah said, gazing intently at those blue eyes that made her head sping everytime she looked at them.

Octavia smiled softly, not taking her eyes of Niylah. Whenever she looked at her, she felt safe and happy. « I know… And i don’t want you anywhere but here… By my side. » She said, Her thumb brushing lightly over Niylah’s bottom lip before she leaned in, kissing her softly. 

Niylah ran her hands up Octavia’s back, pulling her in closer as she deepened the kiss. Wrapping her arms around Niylah’s neck she kissed her back passionatly, a loud moan escaping her mouth as she felt the older woman’s teeth graze over her bottom lip before she pulled away and rested her forehead on Niylah’s,  both gasping for air.

« I could really get used to this… » Niylah said, running her fingers down Octavia’s jaw before resting her hand over the girl’s collarbone.

« I was about to say the same thing. » Octavia said, chuckling.

Niylah was about to speak when she head a phone ringing.

« That’s not mine » Niylah said.

« This time it’s mine. » Octavia giggled

« Our phones have the worst timing !! » Niylah scoffed, rolling her eyes.

« I’ll go get it. » Octavia said. She was about to stand up when she felt Niylah’s hand on her arm holding her down and pulling her closer.

Niylah placed a soft kiss on Octavia’s lips. « Now you can go ! »

Octavia chuckled and made her way over to where she left her phone earlier. Niylah checked out the time and was surprised to see that it was over midnight, she didn’t feel the time pass. She was happy though, she didn’t think tonight would turn out to be a great night. Lost in her thoughts, she didn’t hear Octavia walking back towards her until she heard her voice.

« Sorry it was Raven, she’s on her way !! » Octavia said, looking almost disappointed

« It’s getting late, i should probably go too. » Niylah said, standing up to face Octavia.

« I don’t want you to… » Octavia said, pouting which made Niylah smile fondly.

« I don’t want to go either but you have to get some sleep. » Niylah said, holding Octavia’s face in her hands before leaning in to place a kiss on the girl’s forehead.

« I’m working double tomorrow, i’m probably gonna be drained by the end of my shift Saturday morning. » Octavia said, wrapping her arms around Niylah’s waist.

« It’s worth it though, we’ll get to spend the weekend together ! » Niylah said, gazing down at the girl that was wrapped up in her arms.

« I’m looking forward to it. » Octavia said, smiling shyly

« Thank you for tonight, i wouldn’t have dreamt of a better first date. » 

« We ought to please you Miss Murphy. » Octavia said, biting her bottom lip.

« You gonna drive me crazy if you keep doing that. » Niylah gasped as her gaze fell to the soft lips she loved kissing.

« Do what ? » Octavia asked, pretending to not know what the taller girl was talking about.

« This, biting you lip… » Niylah replied, her thumb trailing over Octavia’s bottom lip.

« Oh okay… I’ll try not to do it anymore ! » Octavia said, smirking

« Please don’t, i love it when you bite your lip… It’s so fucking sexy. »

« As you wish. » Octavia said, grinning.

Niylah ran her fingers down Octavia’s chin then her neck before she rested her hand at the nape of her neck, pulling her closer their lips crashing together in a heated kiss. Feeling Octavia’s hand move up, her nails scratching lightly at her side, she pulled away slowly and rested her forehead on Octavia’s before things got too heavy.

« I should get going… » Niylah said, gasping for air

Octavia nodded. « Alright ! »

As they started walking towards the door, they suddenly saw it fly open.

« Good evening ladies ! I hope i’m not interrupting… » Raven said, with a wide grin on her face.

« Raven Hi! Actually i was about to head out. » Niylah said, making her way towards the girl to greet her.

« Hope you had a lovely evening ! » Raven said, hugging back Niylah

« It was great and thank you by the way for helping with table setting and all. It was really sweet of you guys. » Niylah said, pulling away and smiling to the brunette

« Of course, anything for my little O. » Raven replied excitedly, kissing Octavia on her cheek. 

« Where is Clarke ? » Octavia asked, curious to not see her friends

« She’s spending the night at Lexa’s. » Raven smirked, wiggling her eyebrows at the girls which made Niylah burst out laughing

« That’s awesome !! Well i’m gonna get going, you two are probably sleepy. » Niylah said, turning to catch Octavia’s gaze

« Yeah i leave you two… I’m gonna go crash, i’m pretty exhausted. I’ll see you Saturday though!!! » Raven said, making her way to her bedroom after quickly greeting Niylah

« Yeah definitely, i can’t wait for you guys to join us. Have a good night ! » Niylah replied as watched Raven walk away.

« Don’t have too much fun without me tomorrow ! » Octavia said, smiling softly.

« I wouldn’t even if i try to. » Niylah replied, as she stood outside of the appartment

« Call me tomorrow before you travel, and you drive safe okay ? » Octavia said, reaching out and holding Niylah’s hand in hers.

« Okay, i will. Sleep well. » Niylah said, as she leaned slowly to place a kiss on Octavia’s lips.

« Good night ! » Octavia gasped, as she felt Niylah’s lips on hers.

Everytime the girl kissed her it felt like it was the first time shed did. She couldn’t shake that feeling in her lower abdomen and the knots in her stomach, it felt so good and surprisingly natural to kiss the other girl.

Once she watched Niylah leave, Octavia retreated back to her appartment with a smile on her face. Turning around, she caught Raven’s gaze who was standing in the living room raising an eyebrow with a cocky smile on her face.

« Please don’t start ! » Octavia glared at her friend

« From what i’ve just seen, my guess is that the date went pretty well. » Raven said with a teasing tone.

« Didn’t you go to sleep ? » Octavia said, rolling her eyes

« Not before before you tell me how it was… » Raven said, crashing on the sofa

« It was perfect… She’s perfect ! » Octavia said, settling next to her friend

« Come on spill the beans, what happened ? » Raven asked excitedly

« Well we had dinner, we talked and we um… Kissed, more than one time actually. » Octavia said, smiling to herself

« Yeahhh girl !! Is she good kisser ? Did you like it ? » Raven asked, smirking

Octavia chuckled. «  She is and it was mindblowing. Everytime we pulled apart i just wanted to kiss her again and again, it’s crazy !! »

Raven grinned, happiness showing on her face. «  See ? You were overthinking this whole thing for nothing… I told you it would be worth it ! »

« You’re right… And um, i told her about Linc. » Octavia said, softly

« You did ? » Raven frowned

Octavia nodded. « It felt right to talk to her about him. I wanted to and she was more than understanding ! »

« That’s good, i’m really excited for you babe because you need this in your life. Someone to love and to be happy with. » Raven said, smiling softly at her friend

« Yeah i guess, she’s just… You know whenever i look at her it feels right. She makes me feel wanted and alive again. All this time i restrained myself from being with anyone, it felt like i was betraying him but when i’m with her, it’s different, it feels good you know... »

« You’re not betraying him O., you deserve to be happy and i’m sure Linc would want that for you. It’s time to give yourself a chance at love again, you might be surprised at what the future is holding for you ! So don’t feel bad about getting on with your life. » Raven said, taking Octavia’s hand in hers and squeezing it gently.

Octavia nodded, smiling softly at her friend. « Look who’s giving me relationship advice ! »

« Ahhh you know… I have my moments ! » Raven said, chuckling

« So Clarke is staying over Lexa’s huh ? They’re taking things to the next level, aren’t they ?» Octavia said, chuckling

« Yeah, it’s crazy how fast they got along. I guess some things are just meant to be.  » Raven said, grinning

« Totally ! » Octavia said as she was yawning

« We should probably go to sleep. We have a long day ahead of us !! » Raven said, standing up and glacing down at her friend

« Yup, for real this time. » Octavia chuckled, as she took Raven’s outstretched hand.

Once they wished each other a good night, each one of them made her way to her bedroom. As she laid down on her bed, Octavia smiled to herself at the thought of the other girl, she couldn’t stop thinking about her. As she closed her eyes to sleep, she heard he phone buzzing and smiled before she even checks it out because she knew there was nobody that would text her this late but her girl, Niylah.

01:42 a.m – Niylah : I just got home. I spent a wonderful evening with you so thank you for that. I can’t wait to kiss you again… I miss that already. Good night my beautiful Doctor <3

Octavia read the text more than one time, smiling foolishly to herself. She wanted to text the girl back but she didn’t get to since sleep has decided otherwise and claimed her sooner after she has received the message.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There you go guys, hope you enjoyed reading this chapter.
> 
> I really enjoyed writing it and i'm even more excited for the next one. The trip is going to be so much fun ;))  
> The girls are getting closer and closer... And i'm really happy about it.
> 
> Please let me know what you think and thanks for sticking around!!!


	15. Only a few hours left ...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys... Long time no see!! Hope everyone's Okay.
> 
> I'm enjoying this season so far since i'm getting lots of Octavia's scenes or may i say Blodreina. And let's not even talk about Niylah who's unbelievably so hot this season... And the whole loyalty thing got me like ughhhhh. I'm loving their relationship even if we didn't get to see so much of them together so far but at least we know they're kind of tight. And i'm shipping them even more!!
> 
> Wonder what happened during those 6 years ... Huh ? I guess that's what the fanfics are for haha.
> 
> I intended for this chapter to be longer and include everything that's gonna happen on their getaway weekend but since i don't have much time to finish it i thought i'd add the first half of it to keep you updated and give you something to look forward to. I don't you to feel like i gave up on this story it's just that i'm pretty busy travelling around and i try my best to write whenever i have some free time.

Octavia woke up to the sound of the alarm going off, it’s was 5 a.m and just like every morning she got out of her bed, got dressed up, woke Raven’s up and went to the kitchen to prep them coffee before heading to the hospital. While waiting for Raven to finish she couldn’t stop thinking about how amazing last night was and realized that she hasn’t answered Niylah yet. She quickly started writing a message.

05:35 a.m – Octavia : Good morning ! Sorry for not answering earlier… I fell asleep. I had a really great time with you last night and i’m looking forward to the weekend … And also the kissing part ;)

05:37 a.m – Octavia : I just wanted to let you know that i’ll be in the OR pretty much the whole morning in case you call me and i don’t pick up. I’ll text you once i’m out !

« Good to go ? » Raven asked, entering the kitchen

« Yup ! Here’s your coffee. » Octavia replied, glancing up from her phone

« Thanks babe. » Raven said, grinning at the smell of coffee.

« By the way what’s the plan for the trip ? I forgot to ask you yesterday.» Octavia asked, walking towards the door

« Of course you did !! You were all over Niylah last night so you’re mind wasn’t really in the right place. » Raven said, with a smug smirk on her face

« Oh Fuck off !! Don’t make me regret that i told what happened. » Octavia said, glaring at her friend

« Jeez Relax !!! Anyway Clarke is gonna come by the house later to get her clothes then they’re going to pick up Niylah then go to the Hamptons. They’re gonna buy stuff and get the booze ready before we join them. And Murphy is taking the rover which i’m totally driving by the way… And he’ll come by tomorrow around 9 a.m which gives us enough time to pack our stuff and get some sleep once we finish our shift. Oh and Miller is coming too !! »

« Sounds cool !! Even though i’m not sure we’ll get enough sleep but anyway i really can’t wait to get out of the city. I really need some time off. »

« Yeah right… I’m sure that’s the reason why you wanna be out of the city this bad ! » Raven said, smirking

Octavia chuckled. « No for real !! I really need some fresh air… And of course i’m looking forward to spending more time with Niylah. »

« And i’m looking forward to get my ass drunk as hell. »

« For once you’re not thinking about getting laid ! »

« I wish !! Maybe i’ll find me some nice chick or guy there. » Raven said, smirking

« A girl can always dream. » Octavia chuckled as they entered the hospital

« A girl will go do rounds now. I’ll see you at lunch babe. »

Octavia Chuckled. « I’ll call you ! Have a nice one. »

As Raven made her way towards the ER, Octavia walked to the elevator to get to the ICU unit. She was in a really good mood and was pretty excited to get done with her shift and join her girl.

A couple of hours later, Octavia was going out of the OR when she felt her phone buzzing.

« Babyyyy Where are you ? » Raven asked as soon as Octavia picked up

« Just got out of the OR. I’m starving !! » Octavia replied

« Good thing i’m at the cafeteria. What do you wanna eat ? »

« Just grab me whatever they have. I’m on my way ! »

After hanging up Octavia checked her phone to see if Niylah texted her. She read the messages as she was making her way towards the Cafeteria.

07:06 a.m – Niylah : Morning Beautiful… It’s alright, i figured you’d be alseep. I’m glad you’re looking forward to our weekend and specially the kissing part haha.

10:23 a.m – Niylah : I’m at work i still got a lot to do and all i’m thinking about is you.  More specifically about kissing again and again… What are you doing to me Miss Blake ?

11:18 a.m : And yes ! I’m still thinking about you …

12:16 p.m – Niylah : I’m out of work, the girls are here. I’m going to be driving so i will call you later once we arrive. I miss your voice.

01:30 p.m – Octavia : Hey… I’m on my lunch break, wish i could hear your voice too. I’ve been thinking about you too which is not a good thing when i’m operating on a real person. I shouldn’t say that out loud though because i would probably get fired haha.

01 :31 p.m – Octavia : Call me as soon as you arrive … In the meantime i will keep thinking about you !

« Look at that goofy smile of yours ! » Raven said as saw Octavia walking towards her

« I was reading Niyalah’s texts. » Octavia replied, grinning

« How cute ! I was just talking to Clarke actually. »

« Yeah she called ? » Octavia asked, sitting next to Raven

« Yup, they’re on the road. If only i were with them right now !! » Raven scoffed

« Patience baby. Only one day to go ! »

« Hell yeah. I can’t wait to get out of this hospital !! »

After their lunch break the two doctors got back to work. Raven went back to the ER where she mostly worked besides when she’s doing surgery and Octavia made her way back to the ICU to do post-ops check ups.

It was around 6 p.m when Niylah called Octavia.

« Well it was about time you call ! » Octavia said as soon as she picked up

« Oh you missed me that much ? » Niylah said, chuckling

« I was starting to wonder what’s taking you so long. And i tried calling Clarke but she’s not picking up. »

« Yeah we actually got here like 3 hours ago but we went out to run so errands then we had a late lunch and i just got busy. »

« Right… So busy that you forgot to call me or at least text ! »

« Sorry about that … Of course i didn’t forget about you ! »

« Yeah it’s obvious ! » Octavia blurted out.

« Hey are you mad at me ? » Niylah said, concerned

« No, no i’m not. It’s just that i’m a little bit frustrated and tired … I didn’t mean to sound upset at you. I’m sorry ! » Octavia replied, sighting

« What is it ? Are you okay ? » Niylah asked softly

« Yeah it’s been a long day and i’m still working the night… I guess i just need a break.»

« Take it easy alright ? And just think about the fact that tomorrow you’ll be far away from all of that.»

« Yeah you’re right !! I wish i could be with you right now though.»

« Tomorrow babe ! »

« Babe… Huh ? »

Niylah chuckled. « Is it too soon to call you that ? »

« No, i kind of like it. »

« Good. You better get used to it then ! »

« Okay ! So what are you up to ? »

« You see i’m just chilling and talking to this really sexy and attractive girl that i’m really into… »

« She sounds really amazing ! »

« You can’t even begin to imagine. »

Octavia Chuckled. « Where is Clarke by the way ? »

« She’s in the pool with Lex. Do you wanna talk to her ? »

« It’s fine just tell her highness to call me when she’s free. »

« Okay, i will. »

« So are you going out tonight ? »

« Yeah we gonna go out for a drink later and probably just head back home. »

« Probably ? »

« Clarke wants to go to a Club, she said she wanna dance. I told her that we could leave that for tomorrow until you guys get here but i’m not sure she’s convinced. »

« That’s Clarke, once she wants something she’ll do it whatever you say. So you’re probably not heading back home. »

« I don’t really feel like partying two nights in a row. I’ll definitely come back home and let them go wherever they want. »

« I like that plan better. I don’t want you dancing with random chicks ! »

« Oh i like it when you get jealous… »

« That’s not the point. »

« Oh like hell it isn’t, but anyway i will say it again… i’ve only got eyes for you Miss Blake so rest assured, i ain’t dancing with any girl but you.»

« Good because you better not. »

Niylah burst out laughing.

« I’ve gotta run now. I will call you later okay ? »

« Okay babe, i’ll talk to you later ! »

« Bye. »

Hanging up Octavia smiled to herself, she didn’t realize how frustrated she was until she heard Niylah voice. If she was honest with herself she wasn’t stressed because of work but rather because she didn’t hear back from the girl almost the whole day and was really missing her. 

She was also surprised to realize how much she got attached to the girl in such a short time, and the thought of her being out and maybe dancing with other girls really bothered her. At this point, she didn’t really care if she seemed like a jealous person, all that mattered is to make it clear that she didn’t fancy the idea of Niylah having fun with an other girl.

« Blake incoming !! Let’s move. »

Octavia snapped out of her thoughts as she head a male voice calling her name and literally shoving her out of her spot.

« Jeez Jackson you scared the crap out of me !! » Octavia growled at the man who was sprinting through the hall.

« I don’t know what you were daydreaming about but we’re supposed to be in the ER STAT !!!! »

Octavia rolled her eyes at the snarky comment and started sprinting too. I wasn’t that obvious, was i ? She thought to herself. She shut her mind off so she can focus on what’s coming. She’ll have to think about that later.

A couple of hours later, Octavia laid down to get some rest. The bed of the on-call room wasn’t very comfortable but she got used to it by now. Before taking a power nap she took her phone out to call Niylah.

« Hey babe… Hold on for a sec ! »

Octavia smiled as soon as she heard Niylah’s voice. She heard her talking from afar to someone, probably the girls. She figured that she was in a crowded place with all the background noise she heard over the phone. She waited for Niylah to speak again…

« Hey, i’m here. Sorry i had to go out so i can hear you clearly. »

« It’s okay… Where are you ? »

« We just got to the bar. We had dinner and now we were about to get some shots. »

« Sorry for interrupting that ! »

« It’s fine, i’ll catch up with them later. »

« So no club ? »

« Not for now, they’re going later though. Enough about me. How are you ? You sound tired. »

« I am, it’s been a hectic day. I’m about to get some sleep.»

« Did you go home ? »

« No i’m still at the hospital. I’m on call all night so i’d rather stay here in case i get paged. »

« Oh okay ! As much as i want to keep talking to you go get some sleep. »

« Are you trying to get rid of me ?»

« No of course not !! I just don’t want you to waste your break and get some rest before you get back to work. »

« You’re not a waste of time and i wanted to hear your voice before i sleep. »

« Thanks babe but i want you to get some rest. We’ll have plenty of time together this weekend. »

« Alright ! I’m gonna go then… Say hi to the girls and have fun. »

« I will. Bye beautiful ! »

Octavia closed her eyes and let sleep take over her… This day seemed to never come to an end.

The night was slow, Raven joined Octavia at some point and they both stayed in the on-call room pretty much the rest of their shift. It was around 5 a.m when they left the hospital and went straight home to pack their stuff before getting some more sleep. John was supposed to pick them up around 9 a.m and that gave them just about 2 more hours of sleep which was enough for them. The two residents were used to not sleep much due to their crazy schedule.

Octavia was fast asleep when she heard a loud bang that made her jolt out of bed. Raven stormed to the room and yelled for her to wake up. That’s why she prefered to be the one that wakes Raven up and not the other way around. She was always the worst at it.

« Jeez Ray couldn’t you be any louder !!! » Octavia growled as she throw a pillow at her friend

« Oh you know i can. Come on get you ass out of bed. Murphy is here !! »

« Already !! What time is it ? »

« Eight thirty. » Raven shouted, walking out of the room

Octavia rolled her eyes and shifted in her bed to get her phone. She took it out to text Niylah but saw that the girl has already sent her a message.

07:02 a.m – Niylah : Morning beautiful ! I’m going out for a run at the beach. I can’t wait for you to be here…

08:34 a.m – Octavia : Morning !! Raven just woke me up and that’s the worst thing that could happen … You don’t even wanna know what i’m talking about *sigh*

08:35 a.m – Octavia : I’m pretty excited too… John is here so we’ll be on the road soon.

After getting ready Octavia walked out of her room to join her friends.

« There she is ! » John said as he saw Octavia

« Morning guys !! »

« Hellooo sexyy… » Miller said, walking towards Octavia and hugging her.

« Hey… I see that you’re in a good mood ! » Octavia replied, stepping back from his embrace

« A getaway weekend to the hamptons ? Who wouldn’t be !! » He replied grinning, wrapping an arm around her shoulders

« Okay guys i think we’re all set. Shall we go ? » Raven said, looking at her friends

« I’m good to go. » John said, walking towards the door

« So are we !! » Miller said, following John from behind and not letting go of Octavia.

John parked the car down the street, when they got there Octavia quickly jumped in the back seat followed by Nathan. Raven and John fought over who’s gonna drive, it took a couple of minutes before John gave up the keys to Raven who was literally sprinting to get to the driving seat.

« Well this should be fun ! » Nathan said, smirking at his two friends who were bickering in the front seats.

« Alright, buckle up bitches… Here we go ! » Raven shouted as she started driving away

« Since you’re going to drive i’ll be on charge of the music and that’s not up to discussion that’s it i’ve had enough !! » John growled, scrolling through his playlist

« I wasn’t even gonna argue with you about that. You do have a good taste in Music… I’ll give you that ! » Raven replied, smirking

« Of course i do… I’m a legend. »

As the two of them kept talking or mostly teasing each other, Octavia kept her eyes on the road and just listened to her friends bicker. She received a text from Niylah before they got to the car letting her know that she was having breakfast alone and thinking about her and that Clarke and Lexa were still asleep since they got home pretty late and probably heavily drunk. They exchanged a few messages after that and Octavia told her that she was gonna get some sleep and that she’ll text her later when she’s up.

« You’re awfully quiet this morning ! » Miller said, gazing at Octavia

« I’m really exhausted, i had a very long shift. » Octavia replied softly, turning to catch Nathan’s gaze

 « Reyes seems to be shape though. » He said, grinning

« You know her… She’s a beast !! » She replied, chuckling

« Well come over here and get some sleep. We still have a long way ahead of us. » He said, stretching his left arm to let Octavia come closer to him.

« Thanks. » She smiled softly, resting her head over his shoulder.

Closing her eyes, she thought about Niylah and how it felt much more better to be wrapped up in her arms. It didn’t take her much to sleep as she relaxed in Nathan’s embrace.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The chapters are getting longer and i think it's better that way even if it takes more time to write, i really want to explore their relationship and where this story can take them. So be patient with me, it's going to be a slow burn but a fun ride... I hope anyway!! 
> 
> Okay spoiler Alert ... I don't know if you've got the Miller vibes towards Octavia in this chapter or not but anyway ... A surprise might be coming up ;) I like drama afterall... And we haven't seen the jealous side of Niylah yet haha.  
> Okay i said enough... Stay tuned and thanks for reading !!! :))))


	16. Hamptons Baby !

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And here's another long chapter for you guys!!!
> 
> Lots of cuteness and a sweet slow burn... 
> 
> Enjoy :))

 Over two hours later the group of friends arrived to the Hamptons. Octavia slept almost all the way even though her friends were very loud, she was too tired and needed to rest for the weekend that’s ahead of her.

« Wake up sleeping beauty ! » Nathan said, running his hand gently down Octavia’s arm

Octavia opened her eyes slowly when she heard Miller’s voice, she slightly pulled away when she felt his hand over hers.

« Where are we ? » She said softly, her voice hoarse from sleep

« Hamptons babyyyy !! » Raven shouted as she heard Octavia’s voice

« I slept all the way ? » Octavia asked

« Yeah i didn’t want to wake you up… You seemed fast asleep. » Nathan said, smiling at her

« I feel better already… I just need some coffee now ! » Octavia replied, smiling back at him

« We’re almost home… Clarke called when you were asleep, they’re having breakfast. Well besides Niylah who woke up early just like usual. » John said, looking at his phone

« I’m going to kill that bitch !! She couldn’t wait… She had to party last night without us. » Raven growled

« Nevermind we’re here now and we’re gonna partyyyy tonight. » Murphy said, smirking at Raven

« And get fucking wasted don’t forget that !! » Nathan added, chuckling

« Hell yeah ! » Raven shouted excitedly

Octavia rolled her eyes laughing at her friends. She thought that they were acting like they were still in college and had no better things to do than get drunk and party.

A couple of minutes later they parked in front of the house, Octavia looked from the window and all she could see was the bright blue horizon. She smiled to herself at the thought of touching the water, feeling the sand beneath her feet… it’s been a long time she hasn’t been to the beach. As Raven stopped the car, John jumped out first and went straight to the trunk flying it open. After getting all their stuff out of the car, John led them to the front door and knocked.

At this point all what Octavia was thinking about is to be in Niylah’s embrace and smell her scent, again.

« Well helloooo guys !! » Lexa grinned, opening the door

« You’re finally heeeeere !!!! » Clarke yelled, beaming out of nowhere hugging Raven and Octavia

« I’d give anything to see a girl throw herself at me like that. » Miller scoffed

« Maybe in your dreams because you ain’t got my charms ! » Raven snorted, with a cocky smirk

« Okay enough… This one is mine !! » Lexa blurted, stepping closer to Clarke and pulling her as she wrapped an arm around her shoulders.

« Don’t get all bitchy Woods, nobody is touching your princess ! » John snorted which earned him a slight nudge on the head from Lexa.

« Wow this place is legit awesome !! » Raven said, scanning the open living room.

The house has a large open living room with floor to ceiling glass windows that open to a marvelous ocean view and an exterior pool. Inside there was a seating area by the fireplace and a huge screen TV, and the open kitchen that was connected to the living room took place next to the glass stairs that lead to the upper floor.

« You’re such a fucker Murphy. Why haven’t we ever been here !! » Miller scoffed, glaring at John.

« Yup what he said ! » Raven added, smirking at him

« Fuck off… You guys are such despicable people!! » John growled

« Say that again ? » Octavia said, her eyes windened

« Not you O. You know you’re my favorite !! » John said, wrapping an arm around her shoulders and wiggling his eyebrows at his friends

« Asshole !! » Nathan snorted, walking away

« So do you wanna eat something or drink ? » Clarke asked her friends as they all walked in the living room

« Yeah we’ll drink somehting. » Nathan replied

« We have everything set over there on the table so you guys make yourself at home ! » Lexa said

« I am home ! » John said, smirking

« Ain’t talking about you genius. » Lexa replied, nudging him for the second time.

« Hey where’s Niylah ? » Octavia asked Clarke since she hasn’t seen the girl around

« She’s upstairs, i think she’s on the phone. » Clarke replied

« Oh okay ! »

« Go see her… If she didn’t come down that means she doesn’t know that you guys are here. Go surprise her !! » Clarke said, grinning

Octavia chuckles, she suddenly felt nervous and she didn’t even know why. « Alright ! »

« Take the stairs, it’s the last room to your right. » Clarke said, winking at Octavia

Octavia made her way towards the stairs and felt knots in her stomach. She was looking forward to be here and now she didn’t understand why she’s getting this nervous to the idea of seeing Niylah. Following Clarke directions, she stopped in front of the room where Niylah was supposed to be, she stood there for a few seconds, taking a deep breath. After two knocks and no answer, she pushed the half-opened door slowly to check out if the girl was there and she immediatly saw her. Niylah was taking notes while speaking on the phone, she seemed very focus and fully unaware of Octavia’s presence… Probably why she didn’t hear her knocking in the first place.

Octavia stood silently watching the other girl, she quickly figured that the discussion she was having over the phone was about work which surprised her. Weren’t they all supposed to be off work ? She thought to herself. A few seconds later, Niylah put down the pen she was holding and slowly drifted her eyes that widened as soon as she caught Octavia’s gaze then she started rambling which made Octavia giggle.

« Yeah…Yeah i got it. Listen Indra, i have to go. I’ll call you back later okay !! » Niylah said, stumbling over her words.

As soon as she hung up, she walked straight towards Octavia and took her in for tight hug.

« When did you get here ? I didn’t even hear you coming in !! » Niyalah said, her arms still wrapped around Octavia

« A few minutes ago. I didn’t wanna interrupt you !! » She replied, hugging her back

« That’s a very pleasant surprise. » Niylah said, pulling away slowly to look at Octavia she rested her arms around her waist.

« I aim to please. » Octavia grinned, slowly biting her bottom lip.

Niylah glanced down and gasped as she saw Octavia biting her bottom lip on purpose.

« You do know that i’m going to kiss you now, right ? »

« What are you waiting for ? » Octavia said barely over a whisper, her eyes focused on Niylah’s lips

Niylah leaned closer to Octavia and locked their lips kissing her softly and wrapping her arms around her waist too.

Pulling away, Octavia narrowed her eyes and asked. « What’s that smile ? »

« I’m happy that you’re here and i missed you !! » Niylah replied, smiling even wider.

« I’m happy to be here with you … And with our friends too of course. Speaking of, we should probably join them. »

« Nope. We’re not going anywhere, you stay here with me!! » Niylah said, holding her tight

« You know if we don’t go they’ll eventually storm into this room looking for us. »

« I’ll kick their ass out before they know it. Or even better, let’s get out of here just the two of us ! »

« What’s the point of travelling all together if we’re going to leave them behind ? »

« I feel like you’d rather spend more time with them than me ? »

« No of course not !! But Let’s hang out with them for a bit … We just got here. »

« Yeah whatever. Let’s go hang out !! » Niylah scoffed, rolling her eyes.

« Come on, don’t be like that. We can go for a walk later just the two of us. What do you say ? »

« Okay, let’s go before i change my mind. » Niylah sighs, rolling her eyes once again.

 Octavia chuckles, placing a soft kiss on Niylah’s lips.

The girls walked out of the room and made their way downstairs.

While Lexa was showing Raven and Miller around, Clarke stayed inside with John who has already started making margaritas.

« Blake what do you wanna drink ? » Murphy shouted as soon as he saw Octavia walking into the living room

« Aren’t you gonna give your big sister a hug first ? » Niylah said before Octavia could reply.

« Drinks always come first sis you know that !! » He snarked with a cocky smirk on his face

« Idiot !! » She scoffed, Nudging him on the head as she stood next to him behind the bar and grabbing a bottle of water.

« Isn’t it like early for drinks ? » Octavia asked, standing beside Clarke who was sitting on a stool.

Clarke wrapped her right arms around Octavia’s waist as soon as the girl stood beside her.

« Naaah, ain’t no rules apply in this house. We shall drink whenever we want to so… the sooner the better. » He replied

« Damn right !! » Clarke laughed.

« Here drink up and relaaax. » He said, handing tequila shots to the girls and taking one himself.

Octavia thought that he was quiet right actually. They were all here to party and blow off some steam after all so she took the glass and they all gulped down their shots with no further hesitation.

« Where are the others ? » Niylah asked, looking around

« Outside with Lex, she’s giving them the tour ! » Clarke replied

« Ah cool ! Wanna go check out the pool ? » Niylah said, looking at Octavia

« Sure ! » She replied

« You still think it’s a good idea to hang out with our friends specially with my brother ? » Niylah asked, as they walked away from the bar

Octavia chuckled. « Probably not, specially if they keep up the drinking. »

« It’s still not late to get out of here. » Niylah smirked.

« And go where ? » Lexa asked, raising an eyebrow

« We were actually looking for you guys. » Niylah replied quickly

« Hi Niylah ! » Raven said, approching the other girl to greet her

« Hey Raven, it’s good to see you. » Niylah said, hugging back the girl

« You too and thanks for having us once again. » Raven said, smiling genuinely at her friend

« Of course, my pleasure. » She replied while greeting Nathan as well.

« Are these two drinking ? » Lexa asked as she caught Clarke and John taking another shot.

« It’s probably their third or fourth. » Octavia replied, chuckling

« Fuckers !! » Nathan said, walking away towards his friends

« That little asshole is going to get my girlfriend drunk and it’s freaking midday ! » Lexa growled as she walked away

« That will not end well for him. » Niylah said, chuckling

« Are you guys gonna go to the beach ? » Raven asked the girls

« We were just gonna check out the pool. » Octavia replied.

« Ahh speaking of, i need to get changed and hit it right away ! » Raven said, grinning

« How come you’re not gonna join them for shots ? » Octavia asked

« I don’t feel like getting drunk right now. I just wanna swim !! »

« Well that’s a first ! » Octavia replied, chuckling

« Let me take you to the room where you can change. » Niylah said

« It’s fine you don’t have to, you stay with my little munchkin here… She missed you. Just tell me where to go. » Raven said, grinning at her friend who’s face turned red at what she said.

Niylah chuckled. « Good thinking, i like it. Okay just go upstairs there is a free room, first one to your left. »

« Alrightyyy… See you later lovebirds !! » Raven grinned, making her way towards the stairs.

« Ha. I love this girl ! » Niylah said, chuckling

« Right. » Octavia blurted, glaring at the taller girl

« Oh look at you… Are you jealous baby ? » Niylah said with a teasing tone

« I know what you meant and that’s what pisses me off. You enjoy watching her teasing me !! »

« Of course i do, you blush and get all flustred. It’s so adorable !!!! » Niylah grinned

« Oh My God !!! I hate you both. » Octavia blurted as she walked outside.

« Nope you don’t… Now come here ! » Niylah said grinning as she wrapped her arm around Octavia’s shoulder.

« Wow this is an amazing view ! » Octavia gasped, looking around and taking in the blue sight.

All she could see was the large sea, the shinny sand and the bright blue sky.

There was a beautiful pool with a couple of lounge chairs aroun it, and a in the corner an extension to the house with a covered roof area for dinning and BBQ.

« Not better than the one i’m seeing. » Niylah smiled softly, looking down to catch Octavia’s gaze.

« Nice one ! » Octavia smirked.

« Am i not getting a kiss for what i’ve just said ! » Niylah asked, furrowing her eyebrows

« No, you’ve gotta earn it. » She said, walking away

« What’s that supposed to mean ? » Niylah asked, following her closely behind

« When you stop siding with Raven only then you might get one ! » Octavia said, laying on one of the lounge chairs by the pool

« Oh come on !! That’s not fair. »

« Well it’s all up to you now ! » Octavia smirked.

« You’re so mean and i don’t deserve it. » Niylah pouted, narrowing her eyes.

Octavia chuckled. « Think about that next time you laugh at Raven’s silliness. »

« Okay i’m sorry but i can’t help myself. You gotta give it to her, she’s hilarious !! »

« You’re not doing yourself any favors by saying that you know. » 

« You know what ? I’ll just shut up. » Niylah said, sitting on the lounge chair that was next to Octavia’. 

« You don’t wanna swim ? » Octavia asked, changing the subject

« Yes but i don’t have my bikini on. What about you ? » Niyalh replied, turning her head to look at Octavia.

« Me too. » She replied, chuckling

« Do you wanna go change ? » Niylah asked, taking her eyes of Octavia as she saw her brother coming outside holding a pitcher of Margaritas and a couple of cups. Followed by Lexa who’s holding a bowl and a six pack of beer.

« Yeah okay ! »

« Yo i’m gonna drop everything here on the table. Get yourselves whatever you want. »

« Thanks John. » Octavia said

Nathan came out running out of the living room and jumped out in the pool, followed immediatly by Clarke.

« Way to go guys !! » John shouted, with his thumbs up.

Octavia chuckled, watching her friends swimming. They were briefly joined by Raven who also came out of nowhere and jumped into the pool.

« O. jump in !! » Nathan shouted

« I’ll join you in a bit. » She replied, standing up she looked down at Niylah and spoke again. « I’m gonna go upstairs, are you coming ? »

« You gonna get changed in my room, right ? » Niylah asked, smirking 

Octavia rolled her eyes and made her way inside. « I’m not even going to answer you. »

« Come on… Wait for me !! » Niylah said, walking quickly to catch up with Octavia.

Once they were alone inside, Niylah reached out and held Octavia’s hand who held it back instantly.

« I couldn’t help, i’m sorry… » Niylah said, grinning

« No wonder why you love Raven. You too are so much alike !! » 

« Thanks for the compliment » Niylah smirked

Octavia chuckled. « Sure whatever ! »

As they arrived upstairs, Octavia walked towards the room where Raven was earlier and saw their stuff on the bed.

« My bag is here. » Octavia said, looking back at Niylah who was leaning on the wall in front of the door.

« You can take it to my room, my offer still stands.» She said, with a cocky smirk.

« I’m staying here with Ray and i’m gonna get changed here as well. » Octavia replied, narrowing her eyes.

« Alright then…i had to try but as you wish ! » Niylah chuckled, walking away towards her room.

Octavia entered the room and closed the door. Opening her bag, she took off her shirt and looked for her bikini. After putting it on, she wore a plain white dress and tied her her hair into a pony and put on a bright pink lipstick to complete her look.

Walking out of the room, she made her way towards Niylah’s to see if she was still there. She peeked into the room through the half-closed door and saw Niylah putting her mini shorts.

« Hey !»

« If you came for the show it’s too late… I’m half dressed. » Niylah said, chuckling

She was only wearing her mini shorts and a top bikini, she looked very fit. Octavia never saw her topless before and she could’t help to look at her abs. « Fuck she’s sexy !! » She thought to herself. Glancing up she noticed a Roman numeral tattoo under her left rib cage.

« You’ve got a tattoo… I’ve never seen it ! » Octavia said, approaching the girl to get a better look.

« Well you’ve never seen me naked or half naked at least. » She smirked.

Octavia chuckled. « Yeah, right ! »

Standing in front of Niylah, Octavia ran the tip of her fingers over it and asked. « What does it mean ? »

« I um, well Luna and i got it on our fourth anniversary… » She replied

« Oh ! She’s got the same ? » Octavia asked, cursing herself for asking that since Niylah just told that they both got it. Idiot ! 

« Yeah um, same one at the same exact place. »

« Cool. » Octavia said, trying to sound nonchalant.

For some reason it bothered her to know that information and wondered if Niylah ever thought about removing it since they were no longer together.

« I’ve got another one on my back. Lex has the same, well almost… It’s a bit different. We both go it when we were in New Zealand. » Niylah said, turning her back to show her Maori tattoo.

« Waaw it’s very beautiful… Really !! » Octavia watched in awe the large tattoo. She didn’t expect it to be this big but still it was very beautiful.

« Thanks.» Niylah said, turning back to look at Octavia.

« And wait hold on ? You were in New Zealand ?? »

« Yeah we went a few years ago !! »

« Waw that must’ve great !! »

Niylah smiled. « It was awesome actually… What about you, do you have any ? »

« Nope, i don’t really like needles. » She replied, wincing her face

« That’s ironic… You’re a doctor and you don’t like needles. »

« Yeah it is but i hate them, like really hate them !! » Octavia chuckled.

« That’s funny actually  but don’t tell that to your patients. » Niylah said,  grinning.

« No i don’t or otherwise they won’t take me seriously and it’ll be very difficult to treat them. »

Niylah chuckled. «  Let me just put on a top and we can go. »

« Okay ! » Octavia said, walking away towards the balcony to enjoy the beautiful view.

« Let’s go. »

« So what time is your flight Monday ? » Octavia asked, making her way towards Niylah who stood by the door

« 7:30 am. We’re gonna go to the hotel first to check in and drop out stuff before we head to the meeting. »

« How long you’re going to stay in Boston ? » Octavia asked, walking out of the room

« Two days then we’ll fly to Seatlle Tuesday night for three days or maybe more. »

Octavia was about to talk when she heard Niylah’s phone ringing. Taking it out of her back pocket, Niylah checked it out.

« Don’t tell me it’s Work ? » Octavia chuckled.

« Um, no ! It’s Luna. You know what, i’m gonna take this. Just go ahead and i’ll join you in a bit. » Niylah said, glancing up from her phone

« Sure ok ! » Octavia replied, walking away quickly

As she watched Octavia making her way towards the stairs, Niylah walked back into her room and picked up the call.

« Luna ! »

« Hi, Good morning ! » Luna replied, joyfully.

« Morning. How are you doing ? » Niylah asked.

« I’m great, how are you ? »

« Good, you know just enjoying the weekend. »

Luna chuckled. « Yeah same here. I had a very much needed lie-in this morning. »

« Sounds awesome ! » Niylah said, chuckling

« Anyway i was calling you to see if you’d wanna grab lunch today ? » Luna said

« Oh um, actually i can’t… » Niylah replied

« How about later today maybe dinner and a drink afterwards ? » Luna asked

« I meant i can’t today. I’m out of the city. » Niylah replied, feeling bad

« Oh i thought you were gonna travel Monday ! »

« Yes but i came to the hamptons for the weekend. »

« Oh i see, nice ! Did you go with Lex ? » Luna asked

« Yeah Lex ! » Niylah replied, hesistantly

« I figured. » Luna chuckled.

« Yeah and also with Johny and some other friends. » Niylah replied, feeling more bad

« Oh. Great. Well i won’t keep you any longer then.»

 « No it’s fine ! Do you need something ? I mean why did you wanna meet ? » Niylah asked

« It’s okay, nevermind. » She replied softly

« No, tell me ! Are you ok ? » Niylah asked, feeling concerned

« I’m fine Niylah. I just wanted to talk about something but it can wait. »

« Well talk to me now, what is it ? »

« I’d rather talk face to face actually. »

« Um okay, i’m coming back home tomorrow afternoon. I’ll call you and we can meet then, okay ? »

« Are you sure ? You’ll probably be tired… » Luna said

« I’ll be fine, don’t worry about me. It’s a done deal, i’ll see you tomorrow when i get back to New York. »

« Okay boss. I’ll wait for your call ! »

Niylah chuckled. « Good. »

« Alright then, i’ll see you tomorrow. Have fun and don’t eat too much Lobster. »

Niylah burst out laughing. « Yeah i’ll try not, you know me…. Do you want me to bring you some ? »

« No absolutely not, i’m good. Thanks though !! » Luna replied, laughing

« Noted. Have a nice weekend too. »

« Thanks, and say Hi to Lex and Johny for me ! »

« Will do. Bye ! » Niylah said, before hanging up.

Niylah felt pretty bad after the conversation, specially when she told Luna she was in the hamptons for the weekend. It was used to be their thing. Every two weekends they used to come to the hamptons with Lexa and spend the weekend all together, wandering around the beach, laughing, drinking and eating lots of Lobster. And now she felt bad after telling her she was there with some other friends, because even if they broke up she still meant a lot to her and she would never want her to feel excluded.

Walking down the stairs, Octavia couldn’t stop wondering why would Luna be calling her. Were they still in touch ? Do they text all the time ? She asked herself. Out of the sudden, so many questions came up that she never really thought about. She remembered when she saw Luna all wrapped up around Niylah at the brunch and what Niylah said about her.

" She’s part of the family " … What was that even supposed to mean ? Exes don’t usually act that way, why are they so close !!  Ughhh fucking stop !! She mentaly cursed her brain to stop bringing up so many negative thoughts.

She decided to ignore her foolish head and follow her gut. She and Niylah have established an honest and open relationship so she had nothing to worry about. And Niylah didn’t seem to be the kind of person who’d be playing her.

Lost in her thoughts, she walks through the living room fully unware of the presence of her friends at the bar.

« Yooo Blake … Blaaaake !!! » Raven shouted

« Octaviaaa ! » Clarke screamed

« Oh hey guys ! » Octavia gasped, snapping out of her thoughts

« Are you deaf ? We’ve been talking to you since you walked down those stairs. » Raven said

« Yeah sorry i didn’t hear you. » Octavia rambled, walking towards the girls

« No kidding… Where’s your girlfriend ? » Raven asked, rolling her eyes.

« Um, on the phone. » She replied, looking away.

« Hey are you okay ? You seem tense. » Clarke asked, running her hand down Octavia’s arm.

« Yeah i’m fine. Why aren’t you swimming ? » She quickly asked to change the subject.

« You don’t seem fine, what’s up ? » Clarke asked, insisting. She knows her friend way too well to easily figure out that there’s something wrong with her.

« Nothing it’s just that my fucking head is spinning out again… For real let’s just get a drink and forget about it.» Octavia blurted, sounding very frustrated

« O. Chill !!! What happened ? » Raven said, concerned

« Niylah and i were on our way down and she got a call from Luna and she told me to " Just go ahead "… I know it’s silly but i just can’t help to think what if they were still not done or something. »

« Wow babe !! Take it easy… You think they’re still not donjust because she called her ? Niylah’s got it for you real bad…Can’t you see how head over heals she’s for you !! » Raven said with an assuring tone

« No not just that. I don’t know, they seemed very close that day at her parents house and she told that she was part of the family. And cherry on top, they both have the same tattoo with their anniversary date. Cute right ?!! » Octavia rambled, stumbling over her words.

« Oh That’s Romantic Actually !! » Raven said

« Reyes you’re not helping !! » Clarke growled

« Shit sorry !! I mean look they have a history together you can’t change that but it’s over… And now she’s with you, simple !! »

« Hey sweety ! They’re just friends believe me. From all the stories that Lexa told it’s very normal that they’re close, not just the two of them but all of them including Niylah’s and Lexa’s family. Look, i’ve got to hang out with Luna and got to know her more, she’s really nice O. She’s not the kind of girl who would chase a taken person, she’s really a good person. And for your record she knows that Niylah is all about you. » Clarke said softly, not letting go of Octavia’s hand. 

« Why wouldn’t she remove her tattoo then ? They did break up, didn’t they ? » Octavia scoffed.

« I don’t know but there are some people who keep their tattoos even when they break up. It doesn’t mean it’s not over. » Clarke replied.

« Babe you’re overthinking again !! So stop listening to your fucked up head and enjoy being with your girl in this amazing place. » Raven added

« I’m not !! » Octavia growled.

« Like hell you’re not !! And by the way Clarke, how come you didn’t tell me about you hanging out with Luna ? » Raven asked, turning her head and glaring at Clarke.

« Great my best friend is into my girlfriend’s ex. Fucking amazing !! » Octavia scoffed, walking away

« Did she just say girlfriend ? » Clarke whispered, her eyes windened

« Yes she just did !! » Raven replied, laughing

« Are we gonna tease her about that ? » Clarke asked, giggling

« Yeah but not now, let her cool off first then she won’t know what hit her. » Raven grinned, wiggling her eyebrows.

« Back to you now. What’s this whole thing about you being into Luna ? » Clarke asked, raising her eyebrow

« Well i only saw her once. I mean the girl is fucking hot that’s for sure, and i really enjoyed hanging out with her but we didn’t talk since the brunch so i don’t know what to think of that. Maybe i should get her number like Niylah did. » Raven said, laughing

« That’s fucking awesome and she’s really cool. You know what ?  I have a better idea. Next time i’m going out with Lex, come along. She usually hang out at the same bar.» Clarke said with a wide smile.

« That’s genius. You’re my number one… Well don’t tell that to O. cuz i love her and she’s my number one too. I don’t know if i make sense?!! »

« I won’t, and of course babe i get it. Same for me here, you’re both my favorite number one ever !! » Clarke replied, grinning

« Alright then, let’s go back outside check on our girl before she rack her brain. » Raven said, walking away and stretching her her arm grabbing Clarke’s hand.

Walking outside, the girls noticed that Octavia was already in the pool with Nathan and John. Whilst Lexa was laying on the lounge chair with a beer in her hand.

« Hey babe ! » Clarke said, surprising Lexa with a kiss on her lips

« Oh hey gorgeous… What took you so long ? » Lexa replied, a fond smile on her face.

« You know… We had a girl talk. » Clarke replied with a grin as she layed beside Lexa on the same lounge chair.

« A girl talk huh ? » Lexa smirked, shifting to the side to give Clarke enough space.

« Yup something that includes banging and going wild tonight… » Raven said, wigling her brows as she sat next to to the couple

« That is something i would definitely want to be part of. » Lexa replied, chuckling

« Of course you are, i mean besides the banging part. That you can discuss with your girlfriend !! »

« Don’t worry babe, i’ve got that covered !! » Clarke smirked as she leaned in closer to kiss Lexa.

« What’s the plan for tonight by the way ? » Raven asked

« Whatever you guys want. I was thinking we could go to the club and if you wanna have dinner somewhere before we can do that too. »

« Sounds good. As long as we go to the club, i’m okay with whatever we do before. » Raven said excitedly

« Or i can cook something, we can have dinner here, chill outside and enjoy the night before we go crazy. » Clarke said, chuckling

« You don’t have to. We’ll just eat somewhere, i want you to enjoy youself not spend most of your time in the kitchen. » Lexa said

« It’s alright babe, i like cooking anyway. It’ll be cool to have a cozy dinner here, we can play guitar drink lots of wine and just chill before we party. » Clarke replied

« Well that sounds very nice. So sure whatever you want baby ! » Lexa said, smiling

« Do we have enough wine though ? We do need to get into the spirit of partying !! » Raven asked

« Don’t worry we’ll get more. If we’re gonna have dinner here then we should probably go buy all the stuff you’ll need. » Lexa said, looking down at Clarke

« Let’s see what the others think of it then we can decide what to make for dinner. » Clarke replied

« I’ll go talk to them. » Raven said, jumping out of her spot.

As she walked outside, Niylah laughed when she saw Raven doing a cannonball right next to John on purpose to drop him out of his float. He immedialy started yelling and cursing which made everybody burst out laughing.

« You gotta be fucking kidding me Reyes. I dropped my fucking cigarette !!! » He yelled.

« You’re awesome Raven !! » Niylah shouted, giggling as approchead her friends

« There you are. » Lexa said, turning her head

« Here i am ! » Niylah said, smirking

« Where have you been ? » Lexa asked

« On the phone. Luna called she says Hi then i remembered i had to call Indra back so that’s where i have been. » Niylah said, laying down on the other lounge chair

« What Indra ? It’s the freaking weekend… Who are you ? » Lexa said, glaring at her friend

« I know, she just wanted to clear out some business stuff before our trip. » Niylah replied, non chalantly

« Take a fucking break woman… Where are you going baby? » Lexa asked as she saw Clarke getting up

« I’m gonna go play with those idiots. » Clarke said, leaning down and placing a quick kiss on Lexa’s lips

Once Clake jumped in the pool, Lexa focused her attention on her friend. « And how’s Luna ? »

« She’s good… She wanted to meet but i told her we were here. » Niylah replied, looking into the distance

« And what did she say ? »

« Nothing much. »

« And you’re ok ? » Lexa asked

« Yeah of course, why wouldn’t i be ? » She blurted, turning to look at her friend

« I’m just asking. It’s the first time you come back here without her. »

« It’s been over for a while now Lex, i got used to doing stuff without her. »

« Then why do you seem upset ? » Lexa asked, raising her eyebrow

« I just felt bad when i told her, i mean we could’ve invited her too. »

« I was gonna tell her but i thought it’ll be weird to have both your ex and your potiental girlfriend at the same place, specially here with all the history. » Lexa explained

« Yeah you’re probably right…. That would’ve been wrong. »

« Don’t worry about it. You know Luna, she’ll understand. » Lexa said

« I know, i just don’t want her to feel excluded. »

« Come on !! Don’t make such a big deal out of it. She’s fine, you’re fine, we’re all fine. Enjoy this moment and stop worrying about everybody. »

« Are you my therapist now ? » Lexa snorted, glaring at her

« I am whatever you want me to be ! » Lexa replied, smirking

« Oh my God, just shut up and let me relax for a bit. » Niylah scoffed, putting her shades.

« I’m gonna get me another fresh beer. Want one ? » Lexa said, standing up

« Yeah sure, why not ! » Niylah replied

Once Lexa walked away, Niylah closed her eyes enjoying the warmth of the sun as she waited for her friend to come back.

While Clarke, John, Nathan and Raven were having a chicken fight, Octavia was on the pool float sunbathing comfortably on her stomach unfazed by all the fuss around her.

« Here ! » Lexa said, giving Niylah her beer

« Thanks buddy. » Niylah replied with a smile

« Your girl seems to be disconnected from our world ! » Lexa said, looking at Octavia

Niylah chuckles. « Yeah she tend to be like that. That’s what actually attracted me to her the first day i met her. Somehow she just seems to be out of this world… »

« So where are you two at ? Did you ask her to be your girlfriend ? » Lexa asked, taking a sip of her beer.

« We’re getting there i guess but i haven’t asked her yet ! » Niylah replied, not taking her eyes of Octavia.

« What are you waiting for ? »

« We’re taking things slow, she’s new to all of this you know. »

« Yeah, Clarke told me she’s never been with a girl before. »

« Yupp. Speaking of Clarke… What’s up with that? You two are together for real or just hooking up ? »

« Naah she’s not a hook up. I really like her so i think i’m gonna try that thing you people call "a serious relationship". »

Niylah burst out laughing. « Sweet Jesus !!! I waited my whole life for this day to come… I can’t believe i’m actually hearing you say that. »

« Well i guess one day someone walks into your life and oddly it all just makes sense. Anyway, I can’t believe it myself so yeah let’s drink to that. » Lexa grinned, holding her beer up.

« I’m very happy for you Woods. Cheers to your first serious relationship, it’s a lot of hard work but it’s all worth it… So enjoy !! » Niylah giggled, clinking her beer with Lexa’s

« That was literally the worst toast you could give to anyone. I might reconsider my situation !! » Lexa said, frowning.

« I was just giving you a heads up… That’s what best friends are for. » Niylah replied, grinning

« Yeah the worst ones !! » Lexa said, rolling her eyes

« Fuck off. Anyway are we still going to Al’s for lunch ? » Niylah asked.

« Yupp Lobster baby. And by the way, Clarke suggested that we could have a cozy dinner here and hang out before we go to the club. She’ll cook ! » Lexa informed her friend

« Good idea, we’ll need to go to the supermaket though. »

« Yeah later. I’m gonna go see if they wanna go out for lunch now !!  » Lexa said, sitting up

« Alright. » Niylah said

« Hey guys get your asses out of there and let’s go have lunch ! » Lexa shouted, approaching her friends

« It was about damn time, i’m starving. » John growled, quickly getting out of the pool

« I think that one there fell asleep ! » Raven said, pointing to Octavia

« I’m gonna go check on her. » Nathan said as he started swimming towards O.

« I’m gonna go take a quick shower ! » Clarke informed Lexa as she stood beside her

« Yeah me too ! » Raven added

« Hurry the fuck up then we’re not gonna wait for you. » John scoffed, putting his shirt on.

« Screw you Murphy ! » Raven said, walking away.

« Hey seperate shower, right ? » Lexa frowned, grabbing Clarke’s hand to stop her.

« You’re cute when you’re jealous. See you in a bit ! » Clarke giggled, dropping a quick kiss on Lexa’s cheek before sprinting inside.

Approaching Octavia, Nathan softly touched her arm. « Hey are you awake ? »

Hearing Nate’s voice, she shook her head and took off her shades.

« Yeah i am now, i think i’ve dozed off. »

Nate chuckled. « Yeah Raven figured you were sleeping. Come on we’re going out for lunch. »

« Help me out of though, i don’t wanna get wet. » Octavia said, shifting slowly from the pool float

« I usually do my best to get girls wet pretty quickly so i’m not sure i can be of any help. » He said, smirking

« Oh fuck off Mills, you know what i meant. » Octavia said, glaring at him

« Jeez i’m just kidding. I’m gonna push the float to the corner over there and keep it still while you jump out, okay ?» Nate informed, walking to the side of the pool

« Yeah but be careful ! » Octavia said, sitting up

« Don’t worry, i’ve got you ! »

Watching the interaction between Octavia and Nathan, Niylah stood up and walked towards them to help her girl out of the pool.

« Hey you didn’t swim ? » Octavia said to Niylah as she approached the side of the pool.

« Nah i didn’t feel like it, maybe later. » Niylah smiled.

« It’s all good you can go ! » Nate said, placing the float in the corner

« Hold it still okay ? » Octavia said, trying to stand up

« Give me your hands, i’ll catch you ! » Niylah said, leaning closer to her

Once Octavia was out, Nate pushed the float away into the pool and got out as well.

« Thanks Nate ! » Octavia said, smiling

« Sure, it’s too bad you didn’t get wet though ! » He said with a cocky smirk on his face right before walking away to get his towel.

« Again, Seriously ?! » Octavia scoffed, glaring at him

« Did he say what i think i’ve heard? » Niylah said, narrowing her eyes

Octavia chuckled. « Yeah Nevermind him, It was a joke. Where are we going by the way ? »

« It’s a seafood restaurant. One of the best here actually… You do like seafood, right ? » Niylah asked.

« Yeah i do ! » Octavia replied, with a grin.

« Cool. And when we come back we can go for that walk you promised me. »

« Yes we will. »

« I can’t wait ! » Niylah said, smiling fondly at her girl.

Around twenty minutes later everybody was ready and they drove off to the restaurant.

Once they finished lunch, the group of friends decided what to eat for dinner and made a list of everything they’ll need including what each one of them wants to drink.  Clarke, Lexa and Nate went to the supermarket to run errands, whilst the others went back home.

When they arrived Raven and John went straight to the living room and crashed on the couch, their stomach full. Niylah and Octavia decided to go for a walk as soon as they got home.

« Finally !! » Niylah grinned, letting out a contented sigh.

« You seem very excited. » Octavia said, chuckling

« I am because we’re finally alone. » Niylah smiled, grabbing Octavia’s hand and intertwining their fingers, she led her down the stairs and into the beach.

« We actually didn’t spend a lot of time together.»

« Yeah, i didn’t wanna bother you earlier at the pool, you seemed quiet sleepy. »

« Yeah i think i did doze off at some point. » Octavia said, giggling

« It’s good… You must be extremely tired after working a double shift.» Niylah said, chuckling

« It’s alright i’m not that tired, i’ve got enough sleep on my way here. »

« It’s crazy how you can sleep for just a few hours and feel fine. »

« I got used to it with long night shifts. I could literally nap anywhere, that’s what keeps me in shape !! »

« That’s pretty cool, i can’t properly sleep if i’m not in a comfy bed. »

Octavia chuckled. « Can i ask you something ? »

« You don’t have to ask for persmission everytime you wanna ask me something. » Niylah said, looking down to catch Octavia’s gaze. 

« Yeah okay ! » Octavia chuckled, she paused then spoke again. « Do you speak often with Luna ? »

« Um not that much, we call each other sometimes or text but that’s it. »

Octavia didn’t say anything, she just nodded.

« She called me earlier because she wanted to meet to talk about something. I don’t know what but i’m supposed to meet up with her tomorrow. » Niylah said, feeling the need to inform Octavia of her plans.

« When we get back ? » Octavia asked, curious

« Yeah, i’ll go see her before i go home. » Niylah replied

« You’re going to her house ? »

« No, i don’t know where yet but we will grab a coffee or something. »

« Okay. »

After a few minutes of silence, Octavia spoke again.

« You know sometimes i feel like i still don’t know you that much ! »

Niylah stopped and turned to face Octavia, locking her eyes with the blue ones.

« Really ? Well what do you wanna know ? » Niylah asked, smiling

« For instance, when is your birthday ? » Octavia asked

« Dammit ! That’s a basic thing, how come i forgot to ask you ! » Niylah said, furrowing her eyebrows.

« You still haven’t answered me ! » Octavia said with a chuckle

« Yeah sorry it just got me thinking. My birthday is on March 11th, what about you ? »

Octavia chuckled. « Pisces huh ? Just like Raven. Mine’s on November 9th. »

« Scorpio huh ? It does make sense now ! » Niylah said, grinning

« What’s that supposed to mean ? » Octavia asked, narrowing her eyes

« You’re fascinating, magnetic, very sexy and such a piece of work. I might just like you even more now Miss Blake ! »

« I’ll take that as a compliment. Shall we keep walking ! » Octavia chuckled, shaking her head.

Niylah nodded. « What else do you wanna know ? »

« Um, are you a cat person or a dog person ? » Octavia asked, grinning

« Damn that’s a tough one, i can’t really decide. I love them both. »

« Yeah that’s true ! I have a dog back home in Chicage. His name is Chewy.»

« Chewy ? That’s a cute name. Why didn’t you bring him with you ? » Niylah asked

« I actually brought him when i first moved to New york but the fella is way too big for our appartment. Plus, it was Clarke who took care of him since i was barely at home. So after a few weeks he wasn’t in a very good shape and got bored so my mom suggested to take him back home. At least there he has a yard where he plays and chill all day. »

« Yeah dogs need space to play and mess around all the time, which is adorable yet annoying sometimes. » Niylah chuckled

« I really miss him though, i can’t wait to see him !! » Octavia said, pouting

« When do you think you’ll be able to home ? »

« Soon actually. I’m going to be off work for 10 days.»

« What 10 days ? Seriously how so ?!! » Niylah asked, surprised.

« I have my board exam in exactly 8 weeks so once i finish that i will take a vacation. »

« That’s awesome, we can do a lot in 10 days. We can travel somewhere or do a roadtrip or whatever, it’ll be really cool. » Niylah said excitedly.

Octavia chuckled. «  Travel where ? »

« I don’t know somewhere in Europe, i could really use some vacation too. »

« Europe ? » Octavia said as she burst out laughing 

« Yeah, how does Italy sound ? We can eat pizza all day long and drink lots of wine and wander in the small alleys of Venice !! » Niylah grinned

« Wow that’s um, … Wow !! That sounds really amazing and unbelievable, but i was thinking i’ll just go to Chicago and spend some time with my mom and just be home you know ? »

« Why not do both ? God knows when you’ll be off work again !! I don’t wanna miss that chance. Look, you can go visit your mom, spend a couple of days with her and then we can travel. »

« Um, I don’t know Niylah this is so unexpected. And just so you know, i’ve never been out of the states not even Canada. » Octavia said, rambling

« One more reason to go ! You know what ? Think about it, it’ll give us a chance to spend time together, get to know each other more and have a great time. What do you say ? »

Octavia chuckled, shaking her head. « That’s crazy !! You make things seem so easy … »

« Hey ! » Niylah said, stepping in front of Octavia and grabbing her free hand. « What’s life without being a little bit crazy and adventurous ? You just say the word and i’ll take care of everything, you don’t need to worry about anything at all. All you’ll have to do is pack your stuff and bring your passport and that’s it. We’ll go wherever you want… You decide. »

« Honestly, that’s a little bit too much to process right now. Let me think about it and we’ll see, okay ? » Octavia said hesistantly

« Sure babe, take all the time you need but let me know as soon as you make up your mind. » Niylah said, smiling fondly

« I will. Wow i still can’t we’re talking about this !! I always wanted to go to Europe but i knew i couldn’t make it with my crazy schedule. » Octavia said, shaking her head

Letting go of her hands, Niylah moved aside and wrapped her arm around Octavia’s shoulder pulling her closer and kissing her temple.

« Let me make that happen for you then. It’ll be a trip you’ll never forget. »

« God you’re killing me !! » Octavia scoffed, dropping her head on Niylah’s shoulder

« Okay i’ll let you think about it, no pressure. We can talk about something else. »

« My head is all over the place right now thanks to you, so i’m not sure i’m able to maitain a decent conversation. » Octavia said, rolling her eyes which made Niylah laugh.

« We don’t have to talk about anything we can just walk or sit here and enjoy the view. » Niylah smiled, looking down to assure Octavia

« I would love to sit for a little while actually. I like watching the sea, there’s something soothing about it. »

« Yeah totally… Alright, give me a second !! »

Niylah laid the towel that she grabbed from the house, knowing that eventually they would want to relax in the sand.  

« Voila … You may sit my lady ! » Niylah grinned.

« So chivalrous ! » Octavia said dramatically which made Niylah laugh.

Niylah settled next to Octavia and wrapped her arm around her lower back. As she felt Niylah pulling her closer she turned to catch the girl’s gaze and smiled as soon as their eyes locked.

« You’re a divine creature miss Octavia Blake. I love getting lost in those magnetising blue eyes of yours Whenever i look at you.  » Niylah said softly

Octavia couldn’t keep the smile from spreading across her face.

God how much she liked this girl !!!

She ran her fingers over Niylah’s jaw before resting her hand at the nape of her neck. Leaning closer she kissed her softly. A few seconds later she felt Niylah Wrapping her right arm around her neck pulling her closer so she could deepen the kiss. They kept making out for a couple of minutes until they were both out of breath. Pulling away, Niylah rested her forehead on Octavia’s who’s eyes were still closed.

« Weren’t we supposed to watch the sea ? » Niylah whispered, a small giggle escaping her mouth.

« We can do both. » Octavia replied softly, her breathing still heavy.

An hour later shades of red and orange painted the sky as the sun dipped behind the horizon, Octavia watched the sea, lost in the rhythmic percussion of waves on sand. She really loved being here, wrapped up in Niylah’s arms and sitting comfortably in silence… She hoped for that moment to last forever.

As she nuzzled her neck, Niylah felt Octavia tilting her head giving her a better access. She left a trail of soft kisses down her neck which made the dark-haired girl gasp after every little one.

« Shall we head back ? » Niylah whispered before softly nipping the lobe of her ear.

Octavia’s eyes clamped shut as she gasped for breath, she felt a rush of heat racing through her lower abdomen. She took a moment to compose herslef, not trusting what could come out of her mouth. Niylah was driving her nuts and she knew that She wouldn’t last long if she kept teasing her like that.

She just nodded, and a few moments later they walked back home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To be continued ...
> 
> Part 2 coming soon !


	17. One hell of a night - PART I

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok guys quick update since i didn't get enough time to write over the week.
> 
> Enjoy!!!

At the house, Raven and Nate were playing a video game whilst John helped Clarke in the kitchen, everybody was suprised to know that he can cook too and didn’t miss the chance to tease him about it.

« Hello poeple !! » Niylah shouted, entering the living room

« You girls are finally here… We’ve miss you !! » Raven said as she paused the game

« Fuck i was about to shoot that guy » Nate growled, glaring at Raven

« Get over it Mill, let’s take a break !! » Raven said, throwing her console on the couch and walking towards Octavia

« You pissed him off. » Octavia said, chuckling

« He’s pissed cuz he was about to loose. » Raven grinned, pulling her friend for a hug

« No i wasn’t !! » He contested

« I’m gonna grab a shower. See you in a bit. » Niylah informed her friends, placing a quick kiss on Octavia’s cheek before walking away.

« Sweet !! What about my kiss ?» Raven smirked

Niylah laughed. « Find yourslef someone for that ! »

« Ouch. I wonder what she’ll think when she knows that i’m into her ex. »

Octavia rolled her eyes. « What ? Shut up !!  Where are the others anyway ? »

« In the kitchen, did you know that Murphy cooks ?!! »

« For real ? I would’ve never guessed. » Octavia chuckled.

« So tell me how was it ? What did you guys do ? » Raven asked, leading her friend outside of the living room

« Oh my God you can’t wait, can you ? Let’s at least go check on Clarke, see if she needs help. »

« Let’s leave Clarke cook us dinner, she’s got all the help she needs. Now tell me !! » Raven grinned, pulling up a chair for Octavia

« It was good, we walked and talked and um, sat in the sand… » Octavia said, stumbling over her words

« Cut to the chase, did you guys make out again ? » Raven asked, wiggling her eyebrows

Octavia chuckled, her face growing red. « Yes we did, like a lot. »

« Hell yeah, that’s my girl !! » Raven shouted, high fiving Octavia

« You wouldn’t believe what she told me !! » Octavia said

« What ? She wants to bang you tonight ? » Raven replied, smirking

« No fuck off. Okay hear this… She wants us to go to Europe on my vacation, more specifically Italy !! »

« What !!!! Get the fuck out of here !!! Are you serious right now ? » Raven exclaimed, freaking out.

« Yeah i had the same exact reaction. I’m still trying to wrap my head around it. »

« Clarke is gonna be so out of her mind when i tell her. » Raven said, giggling

« Just don’t say to anybody but Clarke. I told her that i’ll think about it and… »

« Wait what ? What the fuck are you gonna think about ? » Raven said, cutting her off

« I’m supposed to go home and spend time with my mom, you know i haven’t seen her in a while. » Octavia explained

« Honey you can do that on any weekend when you come. It’s freaking Italy we’re talking about !!! The food, the wine and the beaches… That’s something not to miss. »

« I don’t know Ray, i’ll think about it. This is all happening so fast !! It’s not something i excpeted. » Octavia sighed.

« Babe you can’t expect for everything to be planned all the time, where’s the fun in that ? If you want my advice, for once don’t listen to your heart and not your brain. » Raven said, squeezing Octavia’s hand

Octavia was to about speak when she was cut off by Miller this time. « Just the girls i was looking for… Look what i’ve got for you m’ladies !! » He grinned, handing them a joint

« Sweet Jesus ! I was about to send you off for interrupting us but this is something i cannot refuse ! » Raven grinned, grabbing the joint she took a hit

« Damn right… It’s about time we get this party started !! » He said, pulling up a chair and sitting next to Octavia

« Hell yeah !! Here you want a hit ? » Raven asked, passing the joint to Octavia

« Nah i’ll pass. » Octavia replied, shaking her head

« Like hell you will !! Come on Blake no excuses… We’re here to have fun !! »

« He’s got a point. » She paused, leaning closer to her friend and whispering. « It’ll help you with the overthinking… »

« Come on… loosen up !! » He said, nudging slightly her shoulder

« Okay fine !!! I’ll take on hit. » She replied

« There you go… That wasn’t so bad was it. Now pass it over !! » He said, grinning

« I’m gonna go call the others and bring something to drink. » Raven said, standing up

 « Alright I’ll roll up another one… And bring Tequila.» Nate said, taking another hit

« I’m gonna go change my clothes, it’s starting to get cold out here. » Octavia said, feeling the cool breeze on her back.

Nathan stood up and took off his jacket. « Here put this on. »

« No you’re gonna get cold and i have to grab a shower too !! » Octavia said

« I’ve got enough alcohol in my system that’s keeping me warm. » He grinned, sitting back down

« Okay, thanks. » She smiled, putting on the jacket

« It really suits you ! Wait let me take a picture. » He grinned, taking out his phone.

Octavia chuckled. « You’re crazy. »

« Here Check it out ! » He grinned, prouf of himself.

« Tequila is here !!! » John shouted, walking out of the living room followed by Clarke and Raven

« Right on time bro ! » Nathan cheered

« Heard there was a joint shesh happening out here ! » He said excitedly

« Yupp here take this. I’ll roll up another one !! » Nate replied

« Sweet ! » John grinned, grabbing the joint

« I’ll get the shots ready. » Raven said, making her way to the table followed by Lexa.

« Hey youu… I haven’t seen you since lunch ! » Clarke said, sitting on Octavia’s lap

« Sorry i was gonna come check on you but Raven kept me out here to update her on my walk with Niylah. » Octavia replied, whispering the last part

« It’s fine, i hope you had a good time. » Clarke smiled

« Yes, i’ll tell you all about it later. » Octavia said, smiling back at her friend

« Where’s she anyway ? » Clarke asked, not noticing Niylah around

« Taking a shower ! »

« Okay babe. Now come let’s have some shots ! » Clarke said, jumping out of Octavia’s lap

« Alright !! » Octavia stood up, following her friend

After taking a couple of shots, Octavia decided to go upstairs to change her clothes and check on Niylah.

« I was wondering what took you so long ? » Octavia said, pushing the door open once she saw Niylah sitting on her bed with looking at her laptop.

« Hey, sorry !! I was just checking out some emails… Nice Jacket ! » Niylah said, glancing up from her computer

« Oh yeah i forgot to give it back to Nate. »

« He seems to be around you a lot ! »

« Um, yeah i guess, we’re friends you know … » Octavia rambled

Closing her laptop Niylah jumped out her bed and walked towards Octavia.

« Are you okay ? » Niylah asked, glaring at Octavia

« Um, Yeah, I’m pretty good actually ! » Octavia grinned

Niylah chuckled. « Are you drunk already ? »

« Nah i only had a few shots… Oh yeah and um, i might or might not have smoken a little bit of weed ! » She said, snorting

« What ? I leave you for twenty minutes and you get high !! » Niylah chuckled, wrapping her arms around Octavia’s waist to hold her steady

« I’m not that high really… I’m just chill you know ! » Octavia replied, throwing her hands around Niylah’s neck

« Alright, let’s go downstairs and open my brand new bottle of whisky. » Niylah grinned

« I actually came up here to get changed. »

« Then what are you doing in my room ? » Niylah smirked

« Good question ! My guess is i wanted to see you before i go take my shower. »

« Would you like some help with your shower ? » Niylah added, with a cocky smile

« I’ve got it but thanks for the offer though. » Octavia replied, grinning

« Okay then, i’m gonna head dowstairs and wait for you ! »

« Alright. » Octavia said as she leaned forward, kissing Niylah.

A few seconds later she pulled away and gasped when she saw the other girl gazing at her with such an intensity.

« I like you so fucking much Octavia Blake, you know that right ? » Niylah said with a husky voice.

Octavia nodded shyly and said barely over a whisper. « I like you too ! »

Walking down the stairs she scanned the room, none of her friends were in the living roo . Octavia made her way outside and saw that everyone was gathered around the table where various drinks and dishes covered the centre of it with soft blues music playing in the background.

« Look who’s finally joining the party !! » John shouted as soon as he saw her walking out outside

« Bring your ass over here Blake we’re starving !!! » Raven added

Niylah lifted her head, locking her eyes with Octavia’s she watched her making her way towards the table and sitting right beside at the seat that she kept for her.

Leaning towards the girl, Niylah whispered. « You smell good ! »

« Thanks ! » Octavia smiled, her face growing red.

She wasn’t sure why she got shy out of the sudden but feeling Niylah’s hand resting at the nape of her neck with her fingers tracing a pattern over her skin gently made her shiver as she avoided eye contact her friends, she wasn’t ready to be teased about it. And even though everyone, well everyone except Miller, were aware of their relationship, Octavia wasn’t ready yet to be that open about it. She didn’t really like to show her feelings and emotions in general in front of everybody because in someway it made her feel weak and that’s why she was never really good at PDA.

« Clarkeyyy can we eat now ? » Raven said with a pleading tone

« You two come with me to the kitchen !! » Clarke demanded, pointing to Miller and John

« Alrighhhht ! » Miller said, jumping out of his seat

« I helped with the cooking, find someone else to bring the food. » John scoffed

 « Get your ass up little fucker and go help her ! » Niylah glared at her brother

« ughhh Fucking kill me already !!! » She sighed, standing up and making his way inside.

« I love you Niylah !! » Raven laughed.

« Don’t we all. » Lexa laughed, a cocky smirk on her face.

« Thanks you bonitas. » Niylah grinned, she paused then turned to look at Octavia. « How about we have that glass of whisky ? »

 « Um, i don’t know… I’ll just have a beer. » She replied, sounding hesistant

Niylah chuckled. « What, you don’t like it ? »

« No, i mean it’s kind of strong so i usually mix it with coke. » Octavia explained.

« What’s the point of mixing it ? That’s what’s good about… Strong yet still so very pleasant ! » Niylah smirked, wiggling her eyebrows

« Ok you had me sold… Pour me a glass ! » Octavia chuckled, rolling her eyes.

Niylah grinned. « Awesome ! » glancing over at Lexa and Raven. « Girls do you want some more ? »

« Claro que si ! » Raven replied, handing her empty glass

« Make it double. » Lexa added

« Let’s toast to having the best fucking night ever !! » Raven grinned, raising her glass

« Cheers to that. » Lexa added as they all clinked their glasses

« Not too bad ? » Niylah asked, once Octavia took a sip of her drink

« My throat is burning but like in a good way. It’s actually not that bad. » Octavia replied, grinning

« Great !! You’ll grow to like it… Even enjoy it with time. » Niylah said, winking at her girl.

A few moments later, John and Clarke made their way outside carrying plates of food, followed by Nathan who walked carefully as he carried two bottles of wine and a tray with glasses.  Once they set the table, they thanked Clarke for preparing the dinner and immediatly started eating.

As the evening went by, the group of friends had been chatting and drinking over dinner as they enjoyed the night breeze and the soft music playing in the background. Once they finished eating, they opened another bottle of wine and Nathan rolled up two other joints that everybody was eager to smoke, as they decided to chill outside for a little while before they head back inside to get ready to go out.

When they finished their third bottle of wine, the girls went back inside to get ready while Nathan and John decided to play a video game since they were already dressed up. Around an hour later, everybody was ready and they all drove off to the club. It didn’t take them much time to arrive to their destination, Raven, John and Nathan jumped out of the car and quickly made their way to the entrance seemingly very excited to be there, followed by Clarke and Lexa who couldn’t take their hands off each other, they seemed to be in their own bubble, unaware of the world around them. Not far behind, Niylah and Octavia walked slowly enjoying the night breeze as they chatted.

« Our friends are pretty wild ! » Octavia giggled as she watched her friends hopping around.

Niylah chuckled. « I’d say they’re Savage as fuck !! »

« Totally. » Octavia replied, a grin on her face.

Glancing down, Niylah gasped as she saw Octavia gazing at her with a radiant smile ... She looked happy !

« Did i tell how amazing you look tonight ? » Niylah murmured, smiling fondly.

« Yes ... Mmmm, in fact this is the third time you tell me that. » Octavia grinned

« Really ? Damn…I forgot. But anyway there’s no harm in saying it one more time… So yeah, there you go ! » Niylah laughed, throwing her head back. She was clearly under the influence of alcohol and Octavia found it adorable and very funny.

« Well thank you… You don’t look bad yourself ! » Octavia replied, grinning.

Arriving to the entrance, Niylah stepped aside to let Octavia pass first then followed her closely behind.

Placing her hand on her lower back, Niylah leaned in closer and whispered into Octavia’s ear. « Being here reminds me of the first time i’ve met you. »

Octavia glanced up and felt her heart rate increase, Niylah was looking at her so intensly just like she did earlier at the beach. There was something about the intensity of Niylah’s gaze that made her feel completely undone.

« Feels like a long time ago. » Octavia replied, smiling shyly

« You got my head spinning that night and i couldn’t even talk to you properly ! » Niylah said, pulling her closer.

« Now i get why you’ve texted me first thing in the morning. » Octavia grinned

« Actually i thought about calling right after you left but i figured it’ll be more appropriate to wait until the morning. »

« Thank God you didn’t… I was smashed that night, i would've probably said something stupid. » Octavia chuckled, rolling her eyes.

« There you are … I was looking for you guys !! » Raven said, approching the girls 

« Here we are. What’s up ? » Niylah grinned, her hand was now wrapped around Octavia’s waist.

« Miller’s is getting us drinks so hustle up ! » Raven announced.

The three girls made their way through the busy crowd towards where the others were sitting, and as soon as they got there they saw Miller placing a tray of drinks on the table.

« Right on time Reyes ! » Miller said, a grin on his face.

Niylah slipped into the booth beside Lexa then was followed by Octavia who sat to her right while Raven stood next to Nathan wrapping an arm around his shoulders.

« Let’s do this motherfuckers !!!! » John shouted as he grabbed a Tequila shot.

After taking a few shots, Raven, John and Nathan went straight to the dancefloor leaving behind the girls who prefered to sit it out for a while.

Clarke was telling the girls about some upcoming show in her Art Gallery and how excited she was to organize it. Octavia stuggled to follow the conversation, her body was on fire as she felt her stomach muscles twitch, and it was all because of the girl who sat beside her.

Niylah was thankful for the little black dress that Octavia was wearing. It exposed her toned legs and therefore it gave her much more access to the girls’s thighs, much to her delight. She then decided to take full advantage of the situation and playfully tease the dark haired girl. When Octavia slipped into the booth beside her earlier, she has immediatly reached over and placed her hand on her lap. Not long after, her fingers started trailing lightly over Octavia’s left thigh and drew patterns across her exposed skin.

Octavia’s thigh was burning where it was in contact with Niylah’s fingers. She couldn’t focus on anything besides her nails scratching her exposed skin, not even the loud music. It was driving her crazy.

Octavia felt the arousal building and got all flustered, she prayed that none of her friends will notice her current state. She was caught off guard when she felt Niylah’s fingers grazing her skin and running gently up her inner thigh, she couldn’t stop the low moan escaping her lips and quickly clamped her thighs together while trying to compose herself.

Luckily for her, no one heard her thanks to the loud music and Clarke who was talking passionately about her Art. 

The escaped moan didn't go unnoticed by Niylah though, who turned slowly to get a better look at Octavia.

« You alright babe ? » Niylah asked, a smirk plastered on her face as her eyes raked over Octavia’s body seductively.

« You’re driving me crazy ! » Octavia replied, barely over a whisper while trying to keep her breathing under control.

« I’m not doing anything to you babe. » Niylah said, a smirk still plastered on her face

« You know what you’re doing… » Octavia muttered, glaring at her.

« If you only knew what i really wanna do to you right now…» Niylah said, gazing intensely into her eyes.

« What ? » Octavia asked, her voice barely above a whisper as their eyes locked.

Niylah wrapped her arm around Octavia’s waist, pulling her she leaned closer so she could whisper into her ear.

« You look so fucking sexy in that dress that i want to rip it off and have my way with you right here and now. » Niylah murmured, running her tongue over the edge of her Octavia's ear then slowly nipping it.

Octavia gasped, her mind was racing as she tried to process what she was hearing and feeling. She closed her eyes to compose herself but She was so turned on. Her panties were soaked, she was so worked up by all the sexual tension that’s been going on that she couldn’t take it anymore. Right there at that exact moment she knew that she was screwed ...

Pulling away slightly she locked her eyes with Niylah, whose green eyes were almost black with desire. Her lips were slightly parted and Octavia felt an overwhelming urge to kiss them but retained herself from doing it.

« I um, need a drink. » Octavia murmured, her cheeks colouring.

« You sure that’s what you need ? » Niylah smirked, fully aware of the affect she had on Octavia.

Not knowing what to say, Octavia nodded and quickly looked away too flustered to maintain eye contact with Niylah who clearly seemed to enjoy the situation.

Octavia jumped out of the booth and strode over to the bar. Even if her beer was almost full, she just needed an excuse to get away for a minute and pull herself together.

_It was going to be one hell of a night !_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This hamptons chapter turned out to be longer that what i've excpected. 
> 
> The night is about to start so there's still so many things that'll happen before the girls go back to the city... Ha !
> 
> To be continued.


	18. One hell of a night - PART II

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Busy week, couldn't write much. But just for you guys ... A little update !! 
> 
>  
> 
> Trouble In Paradise !

When Clarke saw Octavia literally jump out of her place and vanish into the crowd, she excused herself and quickly followed her friend to check on her.

« I saw what you were doing. » Lexa said, a cocky smirk on her face.

« What are you talking about ? » Niylah asked, nonchalantly. Pretending to not kow what her friend was talking about. 

« You think i didn’t notice you teasing the poor girl. Now look at her, she’s a freaking mess. » Lexa grinned, her eyes fixed on Clarke and Octavia that stood by the bar.

« What can i say ? She’s hot… I can’t help myself, can i ?! » Niylah chuckled, sipping her beer.

« Of course you can’t. You’re such a little piece of horny shit !! » Lexa said, smirking.

« Said the girl who engages publicly in heated make out sessions every little minute ! » Niylah said, smirking back at her friend.

Lexa burst out laughing. « That is true !! But hey like you said, i can’t help myself either… I’m fucking aroused all the time man, it’s unbelievable !! »

« Yeah tell me about it... We’re so fucked !! » Niylah snorted, laughing.

Lexa giggled, facepalming herself. « Big time. »

« Oh God… I’m dead !!!! » John sighed as he slipped into the booth facing the girls.

« You look like shit little bro ! » Niylah grinned, handing him a bottle of water.

« You don’t say… I’m fucking trashed !!! » He scoffed, his hair damp with sweat.

« Where is Raven ? I can’t see her. » Lexa asked as she scanned the dancefloor.

« I don’t know last time i saw her she was dancing with a blond dude !! » He replied, gulping down his bottle of water. 

Lexa chuckled. « Good for her !! »

« Seems like eveyone’s getting some but me ! » He snorted, rolling his eyes.

« I’m sure you can find yourself someone… I mean look around you, so many hot chicks !! » Lexa grinned.

While Lexa and John kept teasing each other, Niylah completely zoned out as she watched her girl chatting with Clarke and Miller who has showed up out of nowhere, once again, and was now all over Octavia. Niylah didn’t like the way he looked at her, he had a seductive smile plastered on his face, and was standing far too close to Octavia for her liking.

She clenched her teeth as she watched him place his hand on her lower back and leaning in close to whisper something in her ear. Octavia seemed to not be bothered by where his hand was placed as if she was used to his touch, she threw her head back laughing at whatever he just told her and Niylah felt an urge to stride over to the bar, punch him then shove him away.

« Niylah… Yo i’m talking to you !! » John said, snapping his fingers to get Niylah’s attention.

« Um, what ? » Niylah said, turning to look at her brother.

« What’s that death glare you have on your face ? » Lexa chuckled, eyeing her friend.

« I bet she’s gonna throw up ! » John snorted

« No i’m not, i was just um, thinking about something… » Niylah rambled, looking away briefly.

As she noticed Niylah eyeing the bar, Lexa quickly figured why her friend looked so frustrated.

« Hey are you good ? » Lexa said, placing her hand on Niylah’s arm.

« Yeah everything’s chill !! » Niylah replied, her eyes fixed on Octavia.

« Looks like my boy is doing some fishing again !! » John chuckled, as he noticed what the girls were looking at.

« Again ? What’s that supposed to mean ? » Niylah asked, glaring at her brother.

« Well you know they used to hook up ! » He replied, nonchalantly.

« What ? » Niylah blurted, she couldn’t believe what her brother just told her.

Now she understood why he always seemed to be around Octavia.

He chuckled. « Shit !! I thought you knew that. »

« Dude seriously !! It’s not funny. » Lexa growled, glaring at him

« Sorry, i thought she knew… Like don’t you guys tell each other stuff now ?! »

« Apparently she forgot to tell me that. » Niylah murmured, clenching her teeth.

« Hey be easy ok ? I’m sure they’re just talking. » Lexa said, trying to reassure her friend.

« I’m sure they’re not ! He’s definitely hitting on her. » John said, taking a sip of his bottle of water

« What the fuck dickhead ? You’re not helping !! » Lexa growled once again, nudging his shoulder

« I’m just saying… He’s my buddy and i know him. He’s been into her before they even hook up and he’s still is… So you better get your ass over there and get your girl. » John said, shrugging his shoulders.

« Jesus Christ, fucking shut up already !! » Lexa scoffed, slapping the back of his head.

Feeling her anger rise, Niylah put her beer down and stood up.

« Where are you going ? » Lexa asked, her voice filled with concern.

« Out. I need to get some fresh air. » Niylah informed her friend before making her way to the exit.

« You’re happy with yourself now ? » Lexa growled, looking back at John.

« I’m not the one hitting on her so it ain’t my fault !! » He scoffed, shrugging his shoulders.

At the bar, the three friends were chatting but as soon as Dua Lipa song ‘’One Kiss’’ started Clarke bounced around.

« Oh my God i love this song !!! » Clarke shouted as she strode back to the table to drag Lexa to the dancefloor.

As she watched her friend making her way to the table, Octavia noticed that Niylah wasn’t sitting in the booth. She quickly scanned her surroundings and saw the woman heading to the exit, she then decided to follow her.

« Alright let’s hit the dancefloor !! » Miller said, placing his had on her lower back to lead her.

« You go, i’ll join you in a bit. » Octavia said, pulling away from him.

« Are you running away ? Because you still owe me a dance so you’re not gonna get rid of me that easily. » Nathan said, grinning.

« I’m not running away… I’ll be right back. » Octavia rolled her eyes before walking away.

Walking out of the club, Octavia glanced around and saw Niylah standing a few feets away from the entrance. Leaning against the wall her eyes fixed firmly on her phone, she was scrolling absentmindedly her instagram, as she tried very hard to ignore the anger she was feeling.

« There you are ! » Octavia said, approaching the girl

Niylah recognized the voice and slowly glanced up from her phone. « Hi. »

« I saw you walking out of the club and i wanted to check on you. » Octavia informed, smiling softly

« I needed some fresh air. » Niylah replied with a stoic tone and looked away.

Noticing that something was up, Octavia stepped closer to Niylah and held her hand. « Are you alright ? » She asked, her voice filled with concern.

« Yeah i’m fine. » Niylah muttered, her eyes fixed on the floor.

Feeling more concerned, Octavia run her fingers over Niylah’s jaw, and tilted her chin up so she could look into her eyes. « Why aren’t you looking at me ? » She asked softly.

Feeling a hand on her jaw she looked up, locking eyes with Octavia.  

« Where’s Nathan ? » Niylah blurted.

 « What ? » Octavia exclaimed, confusion on her face.

« Well he seems to never leave your side so i’ve assumed he might be joining us outside !! » Niylah said, cursing herself as soon as those word came out of her mouth.

« Why are you talking to me like this ? » Octavia asked as she felt caught off guard by Niylah’s attitude.

Niylah remained silent for a few seconds. Looking away, she closed her eyes briefly taking a deep breath to calm her nerves before she spoke again.

« Why didn’t you tell me that you two were a thing ? » She asked, gazing at her. 

« What ? Who told you that !! » Octavia asked, clearly surprised by the question.

« You haven’t answered me. » Niylah stated, her eyes fixed firmly on Octavia’s face.

« We weren’t a thing, we just hooked up a few times and that was it.» Octavia replied.

« He seems to think otherwise !! » 

« Niylah we’re just friends… »

« Yeah friends with benefits i got that !! » Niylah scoffed, cutting her off.

« Niylah please, don’t make such a big deal out of it. »

« Seriously Octavia !! I’m making a big deal out of it ? So you’re basically telling that it’s fine for him to be all over you !! »

« No i haven’t said that and it was nothing like that. I seriously don’t understand why are you acting like this !! »

« Oh so i’m just overreacting, right ? That means if i go do the same and be all over another girl it won’t really bother you… » Niylah exclaimed, feeling more frustrated.

« Of course it will bother me to see you with another girl Niylah but we were just chatting and nothing happened. » Octavia explained.

«  Octavia i saw the way he looked at you… His eyes lingering all over your body and i know damn well that look. He’s clearly into you. »

« Oh my God Niylah, he’s not into me !!! We fucked a couple of times and that was it. We haven’t even talked about it afterwards because i made things clear since day one… I wasn't looking for a serious relationship, it was just sex. No string attached and he agreed on it. End of story. » Octavia blurted, immedialty regretting raising her voice when she saw Niylah cringe.

Niylah's face cringed at the thought of them having an intercourse. She remained silent for a few seconds, giving Octavia some time to calm down.

« Does he know about us ? » She asked softly.

Octavia let out a breath she hadn’t realised she’s been holding. « I don’t know Niylah !! What does that have to do with any of this ? »

Niylah scoffed. « You don’t think it’s important to point out that you’re seeing someone ? So you know, people don’t assume they can hit on you ! »

Octavia chuckled. « I get it now... So you think i’m playing for both sides ? » Octavia blurted, glaring at the woman in front of her.

« I didn’t say that. » Niylah replied, furrowing her brows

« Clearly that's what you're insinuating !» Octavia said harshly

Niylah sighed, feeling more frustrated than angry. She didn’t expect for this conversation to escalate this quickly.

« Octavia you’re missing the point. I’m not upset with you, and just so you know i fully trust you. I’m mad because i hated the way he touched and pulled you closer to him, i just… » She stopped, taking a deep breath. She spoke again, calmly. « I fucking hate the fact that he thinks he can still have you. That somehow he has a right to touch you and be intimate with you. It fucking drives me crazy. »

Octavia remained silent. She got upset at first because she felt accused of something that didn’t even cross her mind, but now hearing Niylah’s explanation made total sense to her. She understood the woman’s reaction, she would’ve done the same if not worst, but she was too damn proud and stubborn to admit it.

« See ? You’re driving yourself crazy for something that’s not even real Niylah. You’re just making a big deal out of this. And i thought we came here to have fun not to fight over something stupid !! » She said, not daring to look at Niylah as she felt embrassed. _You’re the stupid one !_ Octavia Thought.

Niylah couldn’t believe that after all what she said, Octavia still thinks that she’s just overreacting. Feeling her anger raise again, she straightened her back and furrowed her brows. « Sorry, my bad. You’re right, we didn’t come here to fight, all of this is just stupid. I’m gonna go back in. »

« Awesome. You just ruined my night and now you’re going to party and pretend like nothing happened. » Octavia spluttered, cursing herself once again for saying that. She couldn’t help it though, once she was upset it took her a fair amount of time to pull herself together.

Niylah was shocked, she didn’t expect Octavia to lash out on her like that. The younger woman was clearly upset and Niylah didn’t want to make things worse.

« I’m sorry Octavia, i didn’t mean to ruin your night. Don’t worry though, i’ll make sure to leave you alone. You’re free to do whatever you want, with whoever you want for that matter. Have fun. » Niylah said, clenching her first and staring firmly at her.

Octavia felt a pang of guilt once she saw a flash of hurt in Niylah’s eyes before she turned around and walked away. She knew she fucked up and cursed herself for letting her anger get the best of her. _Well done you fucking idiot prick !!!_ She mumbled, rolling her eyes at herself.

Nathan has always acted differently around her, he wasn’t as huggy and affectionate with Raven and Clarke as he was with her but she’s never given it much thought, at some point she even got used to it. Deep down, she always knew that he had a thing for her but she never pushed him away because he really respected her and never crossed the line. That was maybe one of the reasons why she hooked up with him at first, and also because she needed to feel something so he was the perfect guy for it.

The conversation she just had with Niylah though made her realize that she needed to talk to him, to clear things out. He was her friend, she cared for him and she didn’t wanna lose him but she knew that from now on things will have to change or at least go back to how it used to be before they hook up. She had to maintain a certain distance out of respect to Niylah and to herself if she was being honest.

After a few minutes she walked back towards the club, once inside she saw Niylah standing alone by the bar, staring at her glass of whisky. She wondered if she should go talk to her, she felt the need to apologize but she decided to give her some space and made her way towards the table.

She will fix things later.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Their first fight ha. 
> 
> I found it adorable... Niylah was so frustrated yet she retained herself from lashing out. Unlike our little Doctor Blake with her impulsive and crazy temperament !!! I still love her though.
> 
> Not to worry ... Things will get better before you know it!!


	19. One hell of a night - PART III

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the late update.  
> I barely find time to write with work but here it goes...  
> Short Chapter but it's better than nothing, right ? Ha.
> 
> Enjoy!!

Niylah was in a very bad mood so she didn’t feel like hanging out with her friends. She went straight to the bar and ordered a drink. Her mind drifted back to the conversation she just had with Octavia, or rather to what the younger woman called it their Fight, she didn’t expect for things to get out of hand. She was convinced that she didn’t just overreact, she was pretty damn sure that Miller has a soft spot for the younger woman which was understandable, she couldn’t really blame him for that… Octavia was amazing and hot and anyone would die to be with her but still, she was hers now and she didn’t appreciate the way he touched her and looked at her, like somehow she belonged to him.  She couldn’t understand how Octavia was oblivious to all of that.

Niylah was so lost in her thoughts that she hadn’t notice Raven approach her. She snapped back to reality once she heard her friend’s voice.

« Heyyyy !!!! Where have you been ? » Raven asked, grinning with flushed cheeks.

Noticing Raven’s flushed cheeks and messy hair, Niylah smirked. « I could ask you the same thing. »

« I may or may not have been making out with a very hot human being.» Raven grinned, wiggling her eyebrows.

« Very charming !! That explains the messy hair…» Niylah said, chuckling.

Raven smirked. « Yeah i kind of lost it at some point… » She paused, leaning closer to Niylah she whispered into her ear. « And i may add that he has very skilled fingers, if you know what i mean… »

Niylah burst out laughing. « Wowww too much details !! I’m glad you had a good time though. »

Raven chuckled. « Thanks !!! What about you… What are you doing here alone ? » she asked, looking towards the dancefloor. 

« Uh you know just enjoying this little beauty. Do you wanna have one ?  » Niylah shrugged her shoulders, pointing to her glass of whisky.

« Sure, i never say no to a drink. » She said, grinning. She glanced over the dancfloor and saw all her friends dancing, almost. « Where is O. ? »

« Um, i don’t know… dancing maybe. » Niylah mumbeled as she nervously gulped her drink.

« Nope i can’t see her. » Raven replied, she turned her head to look at Niylah and noticed that the woman suddenly seemed tense. « You ok ? »

« Yeah i’m good. » Niylah murmured, her eyes fixed on her empty glass

« You don’t look like it. What’s up ? » Raven furrowed her brows and tilted her head to catch Niylah’s gaze.

Feeling the brunette’s eyes on her, Niylah glanced up and met Raven’s gaze. « We kind of had an argument. »

« What !! You and O. ? » Raven asked, surprised.

Not taking her eyes off Raven, Niylah remained silent and just nodded.

« Well come on don’t waste the night and go talk to her. I’m sure you can work it out. »

« Not sure it’s a good idea… Not for now at least. » Niylah replied, furrowing her eyebrows

Raven reached over and placed her hand on top of Niylah’s. « Look, i don’t know what you guys fought about but just be patient with her, i know it’s weird to ask you that but i know what i’m talking about. She puts so much pressure on herself, not just at work but even in her daily life that sometimes she just loses her shit. She can be a lot to handle but if you stick around long enough you’ll see how amazing she is and it’ll be all worth it. » She paused, giving Niylah some time to process.

When the woman remained silent, Raven continued. «  You know she’s been through hell and back and she doesn’t really let people in her life easily but you’re literally the first person that she opened up to like this in a very long time so that really means something. »

As she listened to Raven, Niylah’s lips curved slowly into a half-smile.

« I know… She really means a lot to me Raven and everything you said makes perfect sense. It’s only been a few weeks but i’ve learned so much great things about her and she’s beyond amazing so i’m definitely not going anywhere… Not sure i could even if i try to. I really reaaaally like her… » Niylah paused, smiling fondly at Raven who listened to her intently.

A few seconds later, she continued. « To be honest, i was surprised when she lashed out at me but i’m not really mad at her… I just um, i got upset because of your friend Miller. He seems to be always looking for a way to be close to her, to touch her and stuff, you know ? So when i told her she didn’t really take it very well. »

« Oh, i see ! » Raven exclaimed, pausing for a few seconds to process, then continued. « You don’t have to worry about that though. I mean it’s true that he got the hots for her we all know it but she’s not really into him but you my friend… She got it real bad for ya, like big time!!! » She grinned, winking playfully at Niylah, which made her chuckle. She quickly added. « But please don’t tell her i said that… She’ll fucking kill me !! »

Niylah grinned, shaking her head. « Don’t worry about it… Your secret’s safe with me. »

Raven was about to speak when she heard a voice beside her and felt a hand on her lower back. Turning slightly, she locked eyes with the handsome man that she’s met earlier in the evening.

« I’ve been looking for you gorgeous. » He said softly, a wide smile plastered on his face.

« Seems like you found me. » Raven replied with a cocky grin then turned her head and looked back at the woman that stood to her right. « Niylah this is Wick, well his name is Kyle but apparently all his friends call him Wick... » She paused, then turned back to the guy and spoke again. « Wick this is Niylah, one of my friends that i came with. »

He chuckled, holding out his hand to the other woman. « Yeah what she said… Call me Wick. It’s nice to meet you Niylah !! »

Reaching out, Niylah took Kyle’s outstretched hand.  « Wick it is !! Nice meeting you too. »

« Can i buy you guys a drink ? » He asked, the wides smile never leaving his face

« How about we get drinks and go join our friends. Those heels are killing me … I need to sit. » Raven said as she leaned into his embrace.

« Sure, you go settle. I’ll bring the drinks. » Wick replied before placing a kiss on her lips.

Kissing him back, Raven pulled away from his embrace and took Niylah’s hand. « Now come on, i’m not leaving you here alone. »

The two girls made their way through the crowd, as they approached the booth Niylah noticed that Octavia wasn’t there. She wondered if the younger woman might still be outside but once she joined her friends, Lexa told her that she and Clarke went to the bathroom. It didn’t take much time for Wick to join them, after Raven introduced him to her everybody he slipped into the booth beside her and quickly got along with the group of friends.

While everybody was drinking and laughing, Niylah couldn’t stop thinking about Octavia. She was feeling bad for what happened and wish things didn’t go bad that quickly. There was still no sign of Octavia and Niylah was getting frustrated as she didn’t know what was going on with the woman and why she wasn’t here yet.

Around fiftheen minutes later, Octavia and Clarke finally showed up. Niylah didn’t notice their presence as she had her head down. She was scrolling through her Instagram feeds absentmindedly but as soon as she heard Clarke’s voice she raised her head and suddenly felt like time has frozen when she locked eyes with the younger woman. Niylah felt her heart beating out of her chest, looking up into Octavia’s eyes she saw a mix of emotions reflecting back.

Sittig across from Niylah, Octavia could see that the older woman’s gaze had softened slightly since she had first set eyes on her. However, her staring was so intense it made her uneasy. She knew that Niylah was trying to read her so she kept a straight face as she fought the urge to take a glimpse at her.

As the night went by, the two women barely talked. Octavia felt Niylah’s eyes on her pretty much all the time but she managed to avoid her gaze. She didn’t dare to look at her, not until they fix things. On the other hand, Niylah was very frustrated. Octavia was clearly avoiding her and she hated the fact that she couldn’t do anything about it, specially with everybody around.

The rest of the night sucked and Niylah couldn’t wait to be home and just sleep it off. Around 2 a.m, the group of friends decided to call it a night. Once they got home, Niylah went straight to her room, not bothering to talk to anyone as she was in a pretty bad mood.

« Are you gonna go talk to her or what ? » Raven asked, as she watched Niylah walked upstairs.

« She clearly doesn’t wanna talk to me. » Octavia hissed, furrowing her brows.

« It’s normal, that’s because you’ve ignored her the whole night so stop acting out and go talk to her you idiot. » Raven growled, slapping the back of Octavia’s head.

« I wasn’t ignoring her !! With what happened, i just couldn’t look at her. I didn’t know what to do. » Octavia replied, her voice breaking slightly

« Now that you two can be alone, go and fix things up with her. » Raven added, softly.

« What if i fuck them up instead ? » Octavia asked,

« Trust me, you won’t !! Look, i know it’s not your forte to talk things out but she really cares about you so all you need to do now is to make sure she knows that you do too, alright ? » Raven said softly

Octavia nodded as she processed her friend’s advice. « Alright, wish me good luck. »

Octavia made her way towards the stairs, approaching Niylah’s room she saw that the door was closed. Stopping in her tracks, she took a deep breath before knocking softly on the door, receiving no answer she gently opened it. She peeked into the room through the half-opened door and saw Niylah laying on her back, eyes closed with her headphones on. She walked into the room hesitantly.

Feeling movement in the room, Niylah opened her eyes and removed her headphones when she saw Octavia dragging her feet hesitantly towards the bed.

« Hey !! Sorry i didn’t mean to disturb you. I knocked but um, i got no answer. Can i come in ? » Octavia mumbled, feeling more nervous than she first walked in.

« Since when do you ask permission to come in ? » Niylah said with a calm tone.

« Since i screwed up. » Octavia murmured, looking to the floor.

« Don’t be silly Octavia. Come in ! » Niylah said, sitting up.

« I wanted to talk to you… I mean i can’t go to sleep knowing that you’re mad at me. » Octavia said softly, sitting down on the edge of the bed.

Climbing out of bed, Niylah walked over to the brunette and sat beside her. « I’m not mad at you Octavia. I just didn’t expect you to lash out at me like that. »

« I’ve let my anger get the best of me and i’m really sorry about that but i didn’t mean what i said. I’m the one who ruined our night. » Octavia said, her eyes fixed on the floor as she spoke.

« No you didn’t… It’s my fault too. I shouldn’t have brought it up but when i learned that you two hooked up it really pissed me off. »

« I didn’t tell you about him because i didn’t think it would matter not because i was hiding it or whatever but you were right … Deep down i know he’s into me but i pretend that it’s not real and that’s tot fair to none of you. So i will talk to him. » Octavia said, lifting her head softly and looking into Niylah’s eyes.

« I’m not asking you to tell people about us… Not until you’re ready. I just hated to see him touching you like that and thinking he has a right to you know ? It really took all the strenght i had to not kick his fucking ass. »

« I’m ready Niylah, even though it still scares me… I’m in. I want to be with you and i’m not scared to tell people about it. »

Not taking her eyes from the brunette, Niylah reached out and grabbed Octavia’s hand. « Are you sure about that ? »

Octavia nodded. « I am. »

« Does that mean i can call you my girlfriend ? » Niylah smirked, wiggling her eyebrows.

Octavia chuckled. « What ? »

« You heard me... »

Octavia smirked. « Well if it'll make you happy then sure, you can call me your girlfriend. »

« I don't want to call you that just because it'll make me happy. It's because i want to be with you, for real Octavia. So do you want to be my girlfriend or not ? »

« Yes, of course i want to Niylah ! »

« Good. » Niylah grinned before leaning in and capturing Octavia’s lips in a heated kiss.

After a few seconds, Octavia pulled back slightly as she gasped for air. « I guess you’re not mad at me anymore ? »

Niylah’s fingers trailed over Octavia’s cheek as their eyes locked. « Shut up and kiss me. »

Octavia grinned before crashing their lips together for another kiss. This time it was different, it was slow and gentle. Niylah’s left hand roamed across the brunette’s back, pulling her closer to deepen the kiss. Octavia wrapped her arms around the older woman as she felt Niylah’s hand running down her side then her hip before coming to rest on her exposed thigh.

Things quickly turned heated. Flipping them over, Niylah was straddling the brunette and pinning her to the bed. She knew that Octavia wanted to take things slow, and she respected that but with the brunette being so sexy and attractive, she knew it wasn’t going to be easy. Keeping her self-control around the yougner woman and not acting on her desires was becoming almost impossible. She needed more, she needed to feel all of Octavia but she knew that it was too soon for that and she had to be patient.

Octavia’s body was on fire. She felt Niylah’s lips trailing over her jaw. Kissing her neck then nipping gently on her pulse point. A soft moan escaping her lips as she felt the older woman’s fingers trace along her thigh, at the hem of her dress.

« You’re so fucking hot and you have no idea how much you drive me crazy... » Niylah whispered into her ear, before kissing her way across her jaw then nipping her bottom lip gently with her teeth and pushing hard against her.

Arching her back as she felt Niylah pressing her thigh against her core, Octavia placed her hands on the older woman’s shoulder and pushed her back gently. « Wait !! »

Niylah pulled back quickly, her eyes full of desire and Octavia immediatly smiled at her, her heart skipping a beat when she locked eyes with her.

« Sorry. I know we said we’re going to take things slow but apparently i can’t control myself around you. » Niylah said as she placed a soft kiss on Octavia’s cheek.

Octavia chuckled, she rested her forehead against the older woman’s. Her hands tangling in her hair, holding her close. « Don’t be… I’m not complaining. And believe me you make me lose control with every touch and every kiss… And it’s driving me real crazy too. »

« That’s good to know because It’s becoming more hard for me to hold back but am i to blame ? I mean look at you… You’re so fucking beautiful baby. » Niylah said before placing a soft kiss on Octavia’s lips.

Octavia smiled fondly as she kissed her back. « I should get going. »

« What ?  You’re not going anywhere. » Niylah frowned

« It’s getting late and we need to get some sleep. » Octavia said, chuckling

« Well you don’t need to go. You can sleep here. » Niylah said, wrapping her arms around Octavia and holding her closer.

« I can’t… Raven is waiting for me. »

« Raven is a grown up woman, she can sleep alone... Come on, stay with me. And i promise, i’ll behave. No more making out unless you want to of course. » Niylah smirked

« You’re impossible !! I’ll see you in the morning, sleep well. » Octavia said before placing a quick kiss on Niylah’s lips and jumping out of bed.

« Are you serious right now ? You gonna leave me here alone ? » Niylah exclaimed, glaring at Octavia

The brunette smirked as she walked towards the door. « Aren’t you a grown up woman ? I suppose you can sleep alone, can't you? »

« Of course i can but i’d rather sleep with my girlfriend. » Niylah blurted, rolling her eyes.

Octavia burst out laughing. « Oh that’s actually cute… Maybe another time. Good night baby. »

« That is not fair !! » Niylah growled as she watched Octavia walking out of her room and shutting the door closed behind her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> They are officially girlfriends ... So i guess that turned out well haha.


	20. Sunrise !

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Damn!!! It has been a long time phew... I haven't forgot about this not, believe me... not at all!!!!
> 
> I'm so busy with work i can't even find time to write my usual long chapters which sucks because i miss it so much.
> 
> Anyway here's a small chapter that i just wrote because i missed our girls!!!!!
> 
> Enjoy XoXo

Octavia wandered through the hallway, a wide smile plastered on her face. Entering her room, she spotted Raven who seemed to be already asleep. She walked slowly towards the bed and quickly got into her pj’s before laying down beside Raven.

Even though she was exhausted, Octavia couldn’t sleep. So many things happened since she got here and her mind was racing as she tried to process everything. She really wanted to sleep though so she closed her eyes and tried to not think about anything but Raven snoring beside her wasn’t really helping. And to top that she could hear Clarke screaming Lexa’s name from the other room as the couple seemed to be having a great time.

After turning and tossing for about an hour, Octavia got up and headed for Niylah’s bedroom, hoping to have decent night of sleep. Entering the room, she closed the door softly to not startle the woman who laid flat on her stomach fast asleep. Standing by the bed, Octavia noticed that Niylah was sleeping in her underwear and a low side tank top. Her cheeks flushed as her gaze lingered on the woman’s side boob. She was so lost in her thoughts that she hadn’t realised that Niylah had woken up and snapped out of her reverie when she head the older woman’s voice

« Hey… What are you doing here ? » Niylah said, her voice hoarse from sleep

« I couldn’t sleep. Raven is snoring and Clarke and Lexa are being umm… Well very loud ! » Octavia replied, flustered

Niylah furrowed her eyebrows. « Loud ? Oh … Loud ! » She paused chuckling then lifted the covers for her to get in. « Well come over here then. »

Feeling her body tense, Octavia stood still as she watched Niylah move to the side of the bed.

Noticing Octavia’s hesitation, Niylah spoke again. « Don’t worry, i’ll behave… We’re just gonna sleep. »

Feeling embarassed, Octavia mentally cursed herself and slowly slipped into the bed beside the older woman. She laid on her back, her eyes firmly fixed on the ceiling. Niylah moved in closer almost instantly, tucking her head into Octavia’s neck and wrapping her arms around her.

« Good night babe. » Niylah whispered as she placed a soft kiss on Octavia’s neck before falling asleep.

After only a few seconds, Octavia felt her body loosen up and smiled contentedly at the warmth of Niylah’s embrace. It didn’t take her much time to fall asleep in her girlfriend’s arms.

As she slowly opened her eyes, Octavia was suprised to find herself sunggled into the woman beside her. She felt Niylah’s hand under her shirt resting on her ribcage, way too close to her right breast. She moved slightly to the side to loosen Niylah’s grip but the older woman just moved in closer.

Reaching over, Octavia grabbed her phone and checked out the time then turned over to her right side facing Niylah. She run her fingers through the older woman’s hair and softly called her name.

Niylah opened her eyes slightly, Octavia’s sweet voice dragging her from a deep slumber. She smiled fondly as soon as their eyes locked.

« Morning ! » Octavia murmured, a sweet smile plastered on her face

« Morning babe. » Niylah mumbled against Octavia’s forehead as she softly kissed her.

Resting her head on Octavia’s shoulder, Niylah closed her eyes and snuggled into her girlfriend’s embrace.

« Wake up sleepyhead ! » Octavia said, running her hand up and down the older woman’s back

« What time is it ? » Niylah asked, grumbling

« It’s 6:15 a.m, now come on let’s go watch the sunrise. »

Niylah snorted. « No way in hell i’m getting off this bed. And hell you’re waking me up at 6 a.m on a Sunday morning. Are you crazy woman ? »

« We will come back to bed right after the sunrise. Come with me please, i wanna watch it with you !!! » Octavia pleaded

Looking up, Niylah pulled back slightly from Octavia’s embrace. « I’m not going outside it’s freaking cold. We can watch it another time babe, let’s just go to sleep ok ? »

« You go back to sleep if you want to. I’m going anyway !! » Octavia said, pulling away from Niylah and jumping off the bed.

« Oh my God you’re so stubborn Octavia !!!! » Niylah said, grumbling to herself as she buried her head under the covers.

The bed instantly felt empty once Octavia left, and Niylah found it difficult to go back to sleep. She decided to join her girlfriend even though she hated the idea of getting outside to the cold this early in the morning but she wanted to be with Octavia more than she needed to sleep. Climbing off the bed, she pulled the covers around her to keep herself warm and made her way downstairs.

Walking across the living room, she chuckled softly and rolled her eyes when she saw her brother and Miller each sleeping half naked on the sofa. Stepping outside, Niylah felt her body shivering as the morning breeze touched her cheeks. As she approached Octavia, Niylah stood behind her and wrapped her arms around’s the younger woman’s waist, pulling her back into her front and under the covers.

Octavia leaned into Niylah’s embrace as soon as she felt her warm body standing behind her and wrapping her. « I thought you weren’t leaving bed. »

« It’s cold without you. » Niylah whispered, her head coming to rest on Octavia’s shoulder

Octavia smiled, sighing contentedly. « See ? It ain’t that bad out here. »

« Because of the covers silly… Otherwise you’ll be shaking. »

« I don’t really mind it. Winter is my favorite season actually so i really love it when it’s cold. »

« You’re nuts and i can’t believe i let you drag my ass out here this early in the morning. »

« Just wait for it, it’ll be worth it baby.» Octavia said, turning in Niylah’s arms

« Hmm i love the sound of that… Baby ! » Niylah leaned, capturing Octavia’s lips in a tender kiss

Kissing her back, Octavia wrapped her arms around Niylah’s shoulder, pulling her closer. « See ? Coming out here wasn’t such a bad idea after all.» She added, pulling back slightly

« I’ll follow you anywhere at anytime if i’ll get to kiss you like this. » Niylah sighed, resting her forehead on Octavia’s.

« I was really hoping for you to come down because i wanted us to watch the sunrise together, just like yesterday when we were at the beach… I really enjoyed watching the sunset with you, i actually kind of hoped for that moment to last. » Octavia said softly, looking into Niylah’s eyes.

« For real ? » Niylah asked, gazing back at her with a soft smile

« Yes, i did. » Octavia smiled back, not taking her eyes off Niylah’s

« So did i and i hated the fact that we had to come back because i knew i won’t have you just to myself for the rest of the night. »

« Maybe next we shouldn’t travel with our friends. » Octavia said, grinning

Niylah chuckled. « Yes please. I would love nothing more than that. »

« Not sure they’ll appreciate hearing you say that. » Octavia giggled

« I don’t care, it’s the truth anyway. I’d rather be with you alone. »

« I love how honest you are. » Octavia said, laughing

The couple continued chatting until the first glimmering rays of sunlight shone through the hozison. After enjoying the sunrise together, they walked back inside the house and quickly made their way upstairs to the bedroom.

« Are you still sleepy ? » Octavia asked, wandering back through the bedroom.

« Yup. What about you ? » Niylah replied as she crashed down on the bed.

« Not really but i feel like staying in bed for a little while. » She replied, slipping into bed beside the older woman.

Pressing up against Octavia, Niylah placed a soft kiss on her shoulder as she pulled her in closer, Octavia’s hand instantly finding hers. Feeling the younger woman lean into her embrace, she nuzzled into her neck, holding her tight. Octavia smiled and closed her eyes as she enjoyed the warmth of the body that was pressed up against her back. Holding Niylah’s hand in hers, she kissed it softly before placing it over her chest.


End file.
